Safe and Sound
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: As Strider tries to run away from the madness before it takes her life. Can running to the east help her, while helping Prince Caspian reclaime his throne? set during PC
1. Chapter 1: Please, please, please

**_Safe and Sound_**

_So I was reading the Hunger Games and once again watched Narnia once more. And thought I should make similarities between the two. NO, it's not going to take place of the Hunger games. But Ideal plots on certain scenes. So let's begin._

"Corruption lies in the west, a battle between powers. As Strider tries to run away from the madness before it takes her life. Can running to the east, ease her suffering or did the damage of the chaos destroy what remaining innocent remains; while she helps Prince Caspian gain his throne.

''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''' ''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter one: ****Please, Please, Please**

He lay dead, dying on the ground. I tried to stop the bleeding, but the blade of one of the hassassin pierced the blade into his arties and punctured his heart. He can't die, he promised not to die. I held and swallowed sobs in attempt to be stronger, except the blood continued to pour out. His eyes closed and face covered in dirt, ash, and blood while golden hair stained red.

"C'mon, please, please, please." I mumbled, starting to pound on his chest in mantra of pleads. He can't die, not yet. Not after promising everything on his sleeve. "Please don't go. Please don't leave." My lips shaking while face tightens with tears burning my eyes. "Please, I want to go home. Please . . . . You promised, Parker. Wake up, wake up. I'm begging . . . pl-please wake up."

But Parker didn't move. His soul was gone and body became cold. No longer would anyone see his blue eyes sparkle in happiness. Shaking my head in denial, I continue to revive him, "Come on, you promised."

Warm liquid coated my hands; I lifted the shaking palms to find them coated in red. I choked, grabbing my head as I laid down on his chest sobbing. This can't be happening. Not again, not in this life. We went through hell under the serpent's eye. Many summers learning to survive, to fight, and take responsibility to the name. They can't take him away from me. Not like they did with our family, clans, and comrades. Not again.

"I want to go home. I can't do this, Parker. Please wake up. You promised, you promised. Wake up, please wake up. You can't die, not yet. Please Parker, please wake up."

_Snap!_

Looking up, to see a person running towards us! A sword in hand, as the barbaric person was female. Her ginger locks pounced in its own life in a fiery blaze while she held rage and murder on her face, deep in her amber eye. (Resemblance of a sly fox) Before she could swing her blade, I rolled back in time as death puncture Parkers chest in half. I screamed in horror, to see him open his eyes and screamed out his final breath, chest raised, while blood sputtered out. In slow motion, his chest fell to deep lost motion and stopped. No, no, she killed him! The barbaric woman growled and forced her blade out coated in Parkers blood while she smirked at me as a sly fox.

"Tis shame..." she started, swinging her sword around like some pendulum, "I expected more from the house of Pendragon…Especially from Parker the brave. If I have been here any sooner, I may have my game."

"You murderer," I bellowed out, grabbing hold of the closes object.

The woman, who I now consider Slyfox, tilted her head, like she was staring at a poor excuse. That might as well be true. Then sigh in aggravation, not amused. "Wonderful, while he's dead. I'm stuck with slaughtering a poor excused of a trophimoi."

"What did you say?" I growled, hands death grip on a dagger.

"A child, you are nothing more but a child. Hardly killed or even the courage to lift that dagger." Slyfox cooed, as she lifted her sword. "Don't worry; it will be all over in a minute."

Train in self-preservation, my reflexes took over, before she could swing the sword. I tossed the dagger, piercing her shoulder underneath the pauldron. She gave a hollered of pain grabbing the dagger and yanking it out. Quickly I grabbed Parker satchel and ran away as fast as I can hearing his voice echoing nonstop to run.

"_Run, run my little warrior, don't stop until you are safe."_ Parker's voice whispered out.

"You can run, Strider!" Slyfox's bellowed out in agony. "But I shall fine you and kill you."

I stopped at the forest line to see Slyfox on the ground, bleeding badly, but not enough to die so soon. She glared straight ahead in furious rage of fire in those amber eyes. Something about this hassassin was different compare to the other. Something that appeared forbidden, demonic. Suddenly she burst out insanely in laughter, not caring anymore of the wound. Whatever she is, she wasn't human.

"I'll hunt you down and Kill you, Strider." She cried. "Your head shall mount on a spike."

To hear her change my name, I glared in hatred. "Then find me in the east!"

With that said, I ran. Running for the sake of my life, for my soul has been helot to Slyfox and her cult's game. No longer can I go home with Parker, back to our clan and village as he promised. No longer will we see the Shire after so many summers that could be counted on two hands. No, I must go to the east. To in the land of mystery and forgotten waste that separate since the dark ages. So I just ran and ran, and ran till the very last breath is gone. For our beautiful lands have been ravaged by a ruthless king and our people been under the shadow of terrine. The guards/hassassin of the tyrant massacring every soul of the west and so forth under his rein, destroying the re-creation of Ouroboros.

Stories of the east rummage through my head: tales of great Kings and Queens, warriors in the east who would help anyone in dire need. Also Aslan; he who helps all redemption and bringer of peace in his presences. I remember a poem that the medicine woman of the village once said.

_"Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,_

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again."_

I don't know nor care if Aslan was true or real. All that matters was to get out of here alive. Before the Guard finds and kill's me. Parker may have failed to protect me, but I shall not fail to keep his goal alive and stay alive. So I ran passing through forest and streams till night fall when the mountains stood in way. I stopped, looking from left then to right, to find no trace of the Guard or Slyfox anywhere. Only the empty night of the mountain terrain along with the full moon of the Hunters plays. I examine my surroundings to see a small cave up high. It's not too high or large enough for travelers to recommended to those in seek the runaways. I took a deep breath adjusting my cloak before climbing the jagged rocks till reaching the cave. When reaching the entrance, I grabbed a rock tossing it in incase of bats, owls, dragons, or any dark entity. Luckily the small cave was empty in the darkness. Perfect for now, as I crawled deep in the tavern and removed my boots. A hissed escape to feel pain blindly checked my feet to discover painfully of blisters. I sighed with a shiver from the autumn air. I brought my cloak closer to me and lay down, letting all what happened seep in.

Parker was dead in trying to protect me while the king's game called the Hunt. The female hassassin Slyfox has chosen me as her prey. I don't know how I gotten involved in this madness, but all I know am that I can no longer stay in Daggerhorn or my home in the Shire. Nor the name that I was given by my parents no longer exists.

I was now Strider, and I shall stride throughout my life to live.

A slight change in the cold wind change to a warm presence, though my mind no longer cared of the change in atmosphere. A sighed escaped, as I closed my eyes and fall into unconscious.

"Sleep well, Strider." A wild voice whispered. "For a journey waits."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So what do you think?**

**Also I'm editing this story, so if you find changes don't be alarm. **

**Leave a review and let me know.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	2. Chapter 2: Narnia?

**_Safe and Sound_**

**_Chapter 2: Narnia?_**

On and off had I waken in both worlds of the seen and the unseen. The agony, the pain, and soreness tainted my focused to tell what is reality and is a dream. When my eyes open or believe to be from the sounds off hooves on crisped leaves. Hearing horses breathing amongst the sounds of whispered until going out again. The next I wake, I stared faintly into dark skin of a man. Looking up weakly to see a man with bold masculine facial features with a slight thin beard on his chin, and strange pointed ears, which resembled a horse. For a moment I thought he was an elf from the North. He noticed my stare and looked down with deep black eyes. Once more I fell into unconscious of nightmares.

I had many nightmares that when I wake up, I would scream for more torture would come. Most nightmares consist the night when the Guard kidnapped me and Parker from our summer home in the Shire. Taking us away during the middle of the night; killing the servants and burned the cottage to the ground. Others were about the brutal training and punishment, the Guard inflicted on me to become a helot. The severe lashes, finger breaking, flogging, and many more that should never be discussed. I dreaded it. All of it! As the nightmares manifest to some twisted vivid game, that wouldn't let me rest in my subconscious mind. But tonight, I dreamt of Parker's murder.

Guilt can be a poison sometimes.

When I finally woken up from the countless dream with tears in my eyes. I found myself in a very small room, in a very small bed. This wasn't the cave I taken refuge last night. I lifted a hand to touch my forehead to feel a damp cloth on it. I popped myself up on one elbow. There was enough light in the wooden chamber from the candles. The room was warm, the smell of oak and pine within the carved ceiling. A chill in the hospitably, fetching the blanket only to discover I no longer wore my bloody tunic and trouser. My chest was wrapped in fresh linen while I wore some sort of skirt. I gave a stretch only to regret it, falling back down on the mattress in pain, from head to toe.

"Enough Nikabrik," said a voice by the door. "The poor girl is injured. She doesn't seem much of a threat."

"But the blood on her clothes?" protested another voice. "Trufflehunter, we can't be sure."

A heavy sigh was heard. "Her scars and marking tell me she's Daggerneze."

The door slowly open, quickly I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. A moment later the host wondered about the room. The second guest entered as well, but he stayed by the door. His breath ragged of anger while tapping his foot in irritation. From what I could hear they know I'm Daggerneze, let just hope they don't figured out I'm a helot or there shall be consequences. Anybody who interferes with the hassassin hunt shall be punished or cooperates.

"Why would Glenstorm save her?" The second guess who I assumed was name Nikabrik huffed.

"Because she a child and not a Telmarine. Leave her be Nikabrik and keep Trumpkin company," Trufflehunter said. "Or do I have to sit on your head again?"

Nikabrik huffed before leaving the room with a slam of the door. I flinched but remained still in the act. This man called Trufflehunter sighed disappointedly moving around in the room, then set a tray by the foot of the bed. He lifted my foot examining the condition. Strange, he has small and hairy his hand if not by long acute nails. Slowly he removed the bandages and gave another sigh of disappointment.

"Poor thing, you lived a hard life in Daggerhorn, didn't you?" He said. "A helot no doubt. I never expected you to run this far to Narnia."

After he said that, he applied some salve on my blistered foot. Whatever herbal ingredient he used made my foot burn. I cried out in pain, curling up away from the man with spiteful glare. However, there was no man in the room, only a rather large badger! I paused to stare at the creature confused, where is the man called, Trufflehunter.

"So you're finally awake." The badger said.

My mouth dropped. Did . . . did it just speak? Impossible, sure in Daggerhorn there were a few talking animals. But they were called Daemons. Spiritual animal guardians with Witches and wizards, those are very intelligent. There must be a wizard nearby?

"Are you a daemon?" I asked, not realizing how raw my throat was.

"No, my dear, I am not a daemon. I'm a talking badger, and the name is Trufflehunter." It said. "May I ask what your name is?"

I was about to say my birth name but stopped, remembering that Slyfox took my birth name and replaced it with her demised, "Some call me Strider."

I try to sit up when Trufflehunter forced me back down. "Don't overdo yourself, Strider. You are very injured when my friend, Glenstorm found you! Now, let's clean your wounds."

I nodded and laid back down letting Trufflehunter tend to my wounds. Most helots would run or kill at any sense of a threat. Although the badger seemed trust worthy. He told me I was in the country of Narnia, east passed the Western Wild and the kingdom of Archenland. Then he told me the history of Narnia, from the Winter Revolution of the white witch, the Golden Age of the Kings and Queens of Old, and finally the Telmarine conquest. Stories the Shires wise woman once told, though never of the conquest of the Telmarines. Now the old Narnian are in hiding because of the Telmarines who consider them savages, monsters. I mentally scowled, for they remind me of the Kings Guard and loyal subjects who live near their tyrant. I was then told about magical creatures that were in hiding.

Creatures that the Shire wise woman told about: Centaurs, Minotaur's, fauns, and Satyrs and many more. They are nothing like Daggerhorn creatures, for there were only had elves, dwarfs, orcs, hobbits, hippogriffs, shades dragons, and demonic demons.

"There, all done," Trufflehunter said, after applying the last of the salve on my arm over a whip scars and tribal mark. "You are a brave girl to go through such an experience. If you ever feel like talking about it, I'm all ears. Out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"Sixteen summers…I believe." I answered.

The badger gawk at my age, either it was because I look older from stressed and markings or I appeared younger. All I knew was that I didn't have a pretty face. The last time I looked myself in the mirror many years ago to still have my baby fat, and birth mark on my face of Celtic vines, from what I could remember on my pale scared up skin. How my hair messy untamed tawny that's damaged and finally dull olive green eyes. But what takes so much attention to seem normal was the birthmark that practically covers the left side of my face. Not beautiful or sufficient enough for society, one reason my biological parent abandons me probably. Since then, the house of Pendragon took me in, for I had potential. Hell, I was average height, lean with broad shoulders, lacking curves that you can cut my hair short and people will mistake me as a boy.

Trufflehunter shook his head. "You're safe now, but how on earth did you get to Narnia? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I . . . I don't know?" I answered feeling my chest hurt and throat clogged up with tears in my eyes. "My brother Parker and I were... we tried to escape from the Hunt. Trying to survive, except he was murder by the Guard; a woman called Slyfox. I injured her enough to get away but . . ." I stopped for a moment to breathe then continued. "I ran until I found a small cave by the mountains. I hid inside it to sleep and wake in countless dreams of torment and a man before awaken here?"

"Seems Narnia is in need of you," Trufflehunter murmured. He left but only to return with a small bowl of stew and bread.

I ate the meal hungrily, not eaten a meal for over seven moons. I remember what Granny Willow the wise woman once said. _'All sorrows are less with bread.'_ It was common on malnutrition to us helots and peasants since the King of Daggerhorn stolen the throne. After eating entirely everything, Trufflehunter left for the night.

I was still alerted, not trusting this place. I reached over the bed, where the satchel rested by a stool and grabbed a small bowie knife that was in it. Nearly seven inches, with Daggerneze steal, as the handle made out of muela. An engraving of a dragon curved around the red-rich wood…Parker's hunting knife. Choking back a sob, I placed the knife underneath the pillow and lay back down. It was going to be hard to adapt to these new surroundings. But I'm positivity sure I am safe here in Narnia. Though the Telmarines maybe the only human here, I fear they would be just the same to those in Daggerhorn.

I sighed and closed my eyes, praying for a dreamless sleep.

""""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"""""" """"""""""""""

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I would love it if you guys leave a review.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	3. Chapter 3: A Telmarine Prince

**_Safe and Sound_**

**_Chapter 3: A Telmarine Prince_**

It has been over two seasons since I lived in Narnia under the care of Trufflehunter while living among the Narnian and hiding within the shuddering woods. It was tough times to be amongst them, do to being the only human out of Minotaur, Centaurs, Fauns, Satyr, Dwarves, Talking animals and many more magical creatures. But after hearing my tales in Daggerhorn, they showed sympathy and respect to let me live with them. Only if I showed them my battled skills once in a while, since I befriended with Glenstorms sons, Ironhorn, Rainstone, and Suncloud. Although I lived in the woods, I sometimes spy on the Telmarines, curious in why they are so hated. One day, I spied on a farm outside the kingdom of Telmar. I couldn't understand their nature, for it was like any Daggerhorn village. Until I spotted a soldier that made my blood boiled, that I left quickly. Seeing a soldier made my blood boil! There was an absolute different between warrior and fight with honor knowing how to act and do what is right. A soldier is an obedient servant to somebody else.

That was before the winter. During the winter seasons, I helped Trufflehunter and his friends, Nikabrik and Trumpkin survive. The two dwarves made me laugh at times; Trumpkin with his sarcastic remarks, and Nikabrik with his snappy moment. Though, I wasn't fond with the black dwarf, there was something about his temper, his hatred towards the Telmarines that he would say taboo. Nikabrik declaring about summoning the White witch to get rid of the filthy vermin. Every time when he brings up Jadis, Trufflehunter would scold him to not bring the witch up into discussion or threatens to sit on his head. I only know the basic of the hundred year's winter and that of Jadis who destroyed Narnia ruling in fear, harsh winter, and turning anybody to stone. And I would agree with the Badger, it is wise to not bring a tyrant back into this world. That of Aslan forbid.

The longer I stayed here, the more Narnian I become. But even though I was accepted to their society, I felt like an outcast. I was Daggerneze, a helot of Daggerhorn with a wanted head by the kings Loyal Guard Slyfox. Dark memories of nightmares plague my dreams of Parker death, which feels like there's a huge hole punched into my chest. From the thought of my adopted brother; Parker the Brave, Son of Pendragon… Sometimes I wonder if Arthur or Brom or even Morgana still search for me. Wondering if the Guard at a state to tell their King that they lost a helot? Because if the news breaks out of a helots disappearance then an act of control will falter letting hope to the people.

I came with the decision to not return to Daggerhorn. Some would say it's cowardly, but to me it is wise. If my long absent spreads across Daggerhorn then a rebellion shall rise…maybe. It was the only thing I can do in helping my country. Give them an ideal that even a helot can rebel against the Kings Hunt.

I smiled at the thought while taking a drink of cider and listening to Trufflehunter Tales of the Golden Ages. It was the middle of spring and I felt relaxed at such late hour. I was close to falling asleep in my little corner by the fire place in the haven burrow of the Badger home. Trumpkin listen as well while Nikabrik was absent at his home. I was about to fall asleep when a loud noise of a thud and horses galloping. Now fully awake, I grabbed my bow and arrow to investigate with Trumpkin behind me.

We went outside to see a man on the ground. He looked up at me, which brown eyes widen before looking down to see Trumpkin. Fear written on his face as we approached, my bow pointed at his chest, for his chainmail told me he was a Telmarine soldier. I scowled while Trumpkin approach the boy, until he paused looking down. I followed their gaze to see a horn carved at the end of a lions face. My eyes widen, it couldn't possibly be Susan horn. Suddenly we heard more neighing, as more humans approached.

"Take care of him," Trumpkin said.

I nodded, as my Trumpkin went to distraction the others soldiers. I aimed my bow just in case, ready to order the guy to listen. However he had other ideas, quickly grabbing the horn.

"No!" I exclaimed, however he blown on it. Without thinking, I hit him in the head with my bow, knocking him unconscious. Great, dead weight! As I grabbed him under his arm and dragged him back into the burrow resting him on the ground for Trufflehunter to see. Afterwards, I ran back outside to aid Trumpkin, but the Telmarine soldiers had him bond. I ran up to help him amongst the trees but he shook his head glaring me to stand down. Confused by his action, for it was already too late. As the five Telmarine soldier took him away.

I growled firing my arrow at their previous direction then headed back inside. Trufflehunter had difficulties with the boy, that I took the burden and dragged the human towards the bedroom. Laying him down, I examine him while removing any signs of weapon on his person. There was only a sword and dagger. Strange, he had no money, supplies, or even trinkets on his person. Probably had it on his horse before being bucked off? Anyway, removing those along with his chainmail, bandaged his wound, and secured anything. He was Telmarine and I should have killed him at first sight, however, he had Queen Susan horn. Trufflehunter told me a legend about the horn being magical. That when you blow on it, the kings and Queens of Old shall return.

Trufflehunter bandage his head while I stood aside to watch. The Telmarine seemed around my age maybe older by a summer or two. He had shoulder-length wavy dark brown hair and earlier brown eyes. He reminded me about Parker as well . . . Wham! It was like someone actually punched me in the chest. Even though no one has, of course, but the mental pain can be physical. I take step back, going down stairs to make something for our guest. But still question... why didn't I shoot him? I killed a few Telmarine soldiers with the other Narnians, who dare crossed the Shuddering Woods. Why didn't I release the arrow? Now Trumpkin is gone and Nikabrik won't be happy to see his brother capture. Probably blame me till my grave.

I sighed and started making stew. A moment later Trufflehunter came down, washing his hand with a rag. "Did you have to hit him so hard, Strider?"

"Sorry, I went on instinct." I apologized.

Trufflehunter sighed, understanding my Helot instincts are hard to control when it is a life or death situation. I hardly slept tonight. Maybe dozed off now and then, but I stayed on high alert, in case the Telmarine decided to wake and take action. I owe my life to Trufflehunter for his hospitality, so I would protect him in many ways other than helping him around the house. It's surprising that Nikabrik hasn't returned yet nor does he already know. Long ago the tree's used to be alive from what the Narnians told. The messengers of news.

.o0o.

"Nikabrik would probably kill him," I muttered, in my corner.

"Yes, but I already bandage his head." Trufflehunter said checking his stew. "It would be like murdering a guest."

"And how are they treating Trumpkin?" I said.

Trufflehunter sighed, "Strider, I know it's hard for you. But sometimes it's best to let it out then holding it in."

I shook my head. My tale in Daggerhorn shouldn't be completely in the open. All the brutal tortures and training while witnessing children being killed in the action. The Hunt was a sick twisted game that the Guard created. Freely taking children around the ages of ten and trained within six to eight years of becoming the best servility warrior, only to fight to the death towards the Guard. No one survives, unless you are the last helot, not the twenty-five tributes, loose in Daggerhorn arena location. They go in, and come out dead, with weapon in their body, or worst...Head mounted on a spike. I would never forget the day when the Guard returns with the first group of Helots from one Hunt long ago. Cormack the stealth was in it, for his ability to camouflage and set traps. However he didn't return to the fortress on a cart or lone survivor. I didn't truly saw what happen to him, for Parker covered my eyes. Only that a guard came in with a spear and long black hair tangle with it.

I shivered of the memory. After a moment of silent in respect towards the dead, the Telmarine stood behind the steps. I stood up with a dagger ready. "Looks like we have a spy?"

"Enough Strider," Trufflehunter scolded.

I sighed out of sarcasm, sheathed my dagger, and then sat back down to eat breakfast.

The Telmarine looked confused as he looks between me and Trufflehunter. "What are you?"

"You know, it's funny you that would ask that. You think more people would know a badger when they saw one," Trufflehunter said.

"No! No, I mean. You're...You're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct," he said.

"Sorry for the disappointment." I replied, moving a tussle of hair out of my face. The boys' eyes widen to see the birthmark of countless vines scatted around the left side of my face. It was a strange trait we Daggerneze have. Unlike the Telmarines, my people are born with strange physical characteristics, either be hair color, eye color and its pattern, or a distinct mark. In which it was my birthmark.

Trufflehunter later set a bowl of stew on the table. "Here you go, still hot."

"Since when do you aid Telmarine soldiers?" I asked to make a slight joke, "Always a golden hearted."

"I am not a soldier! I am Prince Caspian," the human said, "The tenth."

I silently gasped. A prince, I heard about him. His father died a few years ago living under the care of his Uncle, Lord Miraz. "What are you doing here?"

"Running away," Caspian said. "My uncle has always wanted my throne. Guess I only lived this long because he didn't have an heir of his own."

"Well that changes thing." Trufflehunter said.

I nodded, though remain caution for you could never trust nobles. Even in Daggerhorn, royalty hunted Helots down as well for their entertainment. Caspian sighed and took a seat eating from his stew, but his eyes focused on me analyzing the marking on my arms and chest. I glared at him, which caused him to look away. He must already know my race was, but I fear he already know my rank. After he was done eating, Caspian went up to grab his things.

"Where are you going?" Trufflehunter asked.

"My uncle won't stop until I am dead." Caspian replied.

"But you're meant to save us." Trufflehunter said this caught the prince attention as the badger held up the horn. "Do you know what this is?"

''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please leave a review**

**Silent wolf singer**


	4. Chapter 4: Run!

**_Safe and Sound_**

**Chapter 4: Run!**

I walked silently across the forest with the Telmarine Prince behind me. Ever since Trufflehunter told Prince Caspian about Queen Susan horn, that when blowing on it, shall bring the Monarch back. I couldn't decide what to believe if this was true. However, the horn was loud enough for all the Narnians could hear. For no Narnian possesses a horn for this sacred legend. And now the Prince has blown it, it was a sign for an up rise, to claim what rightfully Narnia. Including what Prince Caspian said, he wants to reclaim the throne and reunites the Narnians of old. Trufflehunter suggested we wait for the Kings and Queens, but Caspian was impassionate. Guess who got stuck babysitting the Telmarine.

"You are Daggerneze." Caspian stated.

I didn't respond, only continued to walk forward. Isn't it oblivious? Does any Telmarine have tattoos or deviant markings on their body? Let the out of wearing a tattered up scrap bodice, pants and a fur vest under this cloak. Oh the indecency some noble woman would say. In other words, yes, I am Daggerneze, move along. However the prince didn't take the hint, as he grabbed my shoulder. Instincts took over as I grabbed it and slammed him into a tree, bowie knife near his throat. "Don't. Touch. Me."

With that said I let him go and sheathed my dagger. This surprised Caspian as he rubbed his neck. "Amazing, how did you get here. I thought the Daggerneze were nationalist, keeping to their soil?"

I rolled my eyes, more like isolation. Not since King Lucifer took reign. "It's none of your business."

"Sorry, if I had offended you." Caspian said catching up with my fast pace.

I sighed shaking my head. "It's not you, it's me."

He was about to asked what I meant when he pause turning around, looking a bit annoyed. "I can hear you."

I paused what he meant until Trufflehunter and Nikabrik showed themselves. I was surprised that the Prince had sharp ears, for I had been hearing them the past hour. Giving a snort, I crossed my arms amused staring at the Badger while the Dwarf glared at us. Probably angry, that I couldn't rescue Trumpkin in time. Whatever, Trumpkin knew what he was doing.

"I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens," Trufflehunter said. Caspian rolled his eyes and began to walk again.

"Fine! Go, then! See if the others will be as understanding!" the badger called out. Nikabrik started follow the prince while I stood next to Trufflehunter.

"Or maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the Minotaur's," Nikabrik said.

Caspian stopped and turned slowly. He looked between the three of us though stared at Nikabrik.

"Caspian, this is Nikabrik." I said plainly.

"Minotaur's? They are real?" Caspian asked. "They're real?"

"And very bad-tempered," Trufflehunter confirmed, which Nikabrik tried to scare the Prince of the Minotaur description. I rolled my eyes, swatting the dwarf from the back of the head.

"What about centaurs?" Caspian asked, continue to walk curios about the Narnian creatures. "Do they still exist?"

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there's no telling what the others will do," Trufflehunter said. "Fortunately they're friends with Strider."

"What about Aslan?" Caspian asked.

The two Narnians stopped facing us humans. This Telmarine Prince knows more that I had on the first week when I came to Narnia. It was quite intriguing to hear this. A Telmarine interested in Narnia's history and creatures, let alone he being a prince.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asked.

"Stories," Caspian replied.

"Wait a minute. Your father told you stories about Narnia?" Trufflehunter asked, amazed in hope that there can be peace between Narnian and Telmarine.

"No, my professor, he-. ...Listen, I'm sorry. These are not the kinds of questions you should be asking," Caspian said, marching passed them.

I sighed, until stopping hearing something about a hundred feet somewhat. It was heavy almost human, estimating around ten. Immediately I draw my bow, knocking an arrow into the string examining our surrounding. Trufflehunter stiffen as well from the threat.

"What is it?" Nikabrik asked.

"Human," Trufflehunter said, still sniffing.

"Him?" Nikabrik asked questioned. "Her?"

"No," I said, turning around to fire an arrow getting a soldier in the arm "Them! Run!"

As they ran, I stood in place, firing five more arrows killing at least three Soldiers. When they got closer I started to run as well, going a zigzag formation to avoid the straight attack from the crossbows. I hear a whistle near my ear that I collapsed to the ground. However, the bow didn't miss a target, as I look ahead to see Trufflehunter cried in pain. I growled standing up to fire another arrow at the soldier who shot my dear friend. Not realizing my hood fell down exposing my face. The reaming of the six, stuttered in shock, an opportunity to run. I reached to Trufflehunter who had Caspian helping him. I stood there, aiming at the soldiers and fire at the next one. But something happen, the Telmarine soldier fell down. A squeal chuckled was heard. By Ouroboros tail, Ankle-slicer!

"Run!" I ordered.

Caspian complied, lifting Trufflehunter over his shoulder and ran as far as we could. We could hear the cries of each soldier being cut down and killed. I never seen an Ankle-slicer, nor do I care to investigate at the moment. We reached Nikabrik as Caspian handed Trufflehunter to him and pull out his sword. I loaded another arrow ready to take down the next person down. Only one soldier remained, as he draws out his sword and started cutting the tall grass. Suddenly the creatures sliced down his ankle and then a gurgle sound was heard followed by a squeak of victory. Wait a minute, that's not an Ankle-slicer. It's . . . Immediately Caspian was on the ground in a flash with a mouse on his chest.

"Choose your last words Telmarine!" the mouse with a sword said. Of course, the noble notorious mouse . . . Reepicheep. I sighed in relief, putting away my arrow back in the quiver.

Caspian looked bewilder on the ground, probably not believing a mouse is challenging him. "You are a mouse."

I chuckled to this statement, for Reepicheep hated being called, simply a mouse. Since, he was a finer fencer than I or Glenstorm alone. Reepicheep sighed disappointedly, "I was hoping for something more . . . original. Pick up your sword."

"Ah, no thanks," Caspian said out of breath.

"Pick it up, I would not fight a unarm man." Reepicheep almost demanded.

"Which is why, I may live longer, if I choose not to cross blades with you noble mouse." Caspian counter that I snicker going to Trufflehunter to check the damage on his thigh. The arrow didn't struck deep or puncture any arties. Placing a branch on his mouth to bite, I yanked the arrow out fast. Trufflehunter yelled, though gratitude on called out to the argument.

"Reepicheep!" Trufflehunter yelled. I gave an apology look then went through my sporran to pull out some herbs, putting them in my mouth. I chewed on it a few times and spat it out placing it on the wound to prevent infection. "Stay your blade!"

"Trufflehunter," Reepicheep spoke. "I trust you have a very good reason for this timely interruption."

Trufflehunter was about to say something but Nikabrik beat him to the punch saying he doesn't. I scoffed, smacking the Dwarf in the head again. Truly, the black dwarf can't see hope unless it's cascaded in light. But Trufflehunter answered anyway. "He's the one who blew the horn!"

This stopped the mouse as more came into our small party. I couldn't help but smile in seeing good friends, Glenstorm, along with his three sons: Ironhoof, Suncloud, and Rainstone. They were the ones who founded me in the forest and brought me to Truffelhunter, since then I'm in their debt also friendship with the three sons.

"Then let him come forward." Glenstorm said. "This is the reason we have gathered."

I smiled to see my friends again as I lifted up Trufflehunter and handed him to Ironhoof who kindly accepted. I went back to the fallen Telmarine soldier and took his crossbow and arrow. Value resources, as Suncloud and Rainstone collected the other soldiers' weapons. Once done, I went to stand by Caspian incase either of the Centaurs decides to make a break for it.

"You better have a good explanation." I said.

"W-why would you say that?" Caspian stuttered.

"Don't think the Narnian would easily accept you," I said. "You're a Telmarine, and the weight of your people crimes will be put out on your defense."

"They'll trial me!" Caspian gasped, which I nodded lifting up my hood to block out the afternoon sun. "Did they trial you?"

I stopped to look at him. "I'm Daggerneze; my people committed no crime against the Narnians, the past thousand years. Although, I had a hearing to see if I was trust worthy to live among them."

"And among them she shall." Suncloud said sternly at the Telmarine. "She is our sister than any human."

With that said he picked me up and slung me on his back. I chuckled leaning closer to the centaur ears. "Now, that wasn't nice."

Suncloud snorted. "I won't trust him unless my father does."

I rolled my eyes yet again. I can't find who is more stubborn, Telmarines or Narnians?

""""""""""""""""""""""":::::::::::::::::::::::::"" """""""""""""""""""

**_Another Chapter up and rolling! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and know a little bit of a helot's skill. A helot must be the best of the best at whatever skill they hold along with their Talents. You can see Strider has the ability of archery being most accurate along with hearing and Far sight, since anytime she throws or releases a weapon she get the target. As you already read earlier in the first chapter, she struck Slyfox in the shoulder without even trying. Also to explain about the Vine mark on her face. Strider is anywhere in how she got the Birthmark. She thinks she is born with it, as the Pendragon said but I haven't made the decision if it's biological or a tattoo when little. Since Strider was abandon near baby age, so around three years old._**

**_Her outfit is sorta inspired by what Guinevere wore in King Arthur (2004) in the battle scene. But with a bodice not the strap bra._**

**_Thanks for reading and please leave a review._**

**_Silent wolf singer_**


	5. Chapter 5: Trial and Theft

**_Safe and Sound_**

**_Chapter 5: Trial and theft_**

Never before have I seen the Narnians so angry. Anytime they show they anger, it was through entertainment or duels or an argument of ration or being burned by the fire. Otherwise they always stay calm…minus the Minotaur's; they have a bitter attitude than anybody else. We stood center of a small clearing in the forest at twilight. The trial was about to begin, as the Telmarine prince stood next to me. I didn't care as much, focusing on cleaning my arrows while Caspian watch. Most people would say it was wrong to clean the blood of your enemy in front of their citizens. But hey, my morals died long ago when I was taken from the Shire.

"If you keep watching, I might poke your eye." I said.

"Sorry," Caspian mumbled looking away.

"Just say it." I sighed.

"Are you a helot?" Instantly the entire area was silent when the human said that. There's a thing about private respect to ones appearances, for we are all different in our special ways. There's no judgment on skin, fur, or any color in any shape or form the being turn about to be. For appearances is just a shallow shell. To the Narnian, it was character that makes you, you. I stared at Caspian and lifted my left hand to remove the bracer. There marred on my left wrist was a brand mark, a circle with an arrow through it, the mark of a helot. To balance the burn, some helots but symbols on their right wrist of the spiral trinity or other marking. Caspian eyes widen when he actually saw it along with other things, the scars and burns, which damage my once golden skin.

"Does this answer your question?" I asked sullenly. Caspian nodded bewilder in seeing it. I sighed and covered the nuisance up. "Can I ask you questions?"

"Can you help my friends?" I shot back.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

I glared at him pointing an arrow near his face. "Like I said, I don't trust easily. If you can earn my family trust, then I may consider you as an ally."

Caspian face was shocked. "That seems a bit unfair."

"You don't know what unfair is." I snarled, jumping off the bolder I sat and went to join Suncloud, Ironhoof, and Rainstone.

Soon it was time for the trial. As Prince Caspian stood center in front of the Narnian as they bellowed out what the Telmarine did. The clearing was split in half between those who want to help the Prince and those who wanted him dead. I sat in neutral ground with many of the Teen-like creatures. While Lightningbolt sat beside me. He was young centaur trying to grow up in his innocent ways.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik yelled walking towards the accused.

"I didn't steal anything!" Caspian defended.

"You didn't steal anything!" A Minotaur exclaimed. "Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken!"

"Our homes!"

"Our land!"

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!"

I sighed shaking my head disappointedly from the outburst. No mattered how things go, hatred is the most violent thing than anything else. Rainstone would agree. Like me and the three sons of Glenstorm and Windmane, would follow their father's judgment. Might as well call us opportunist, but it wasn't our fault. For it was the loyalty to the elders in show of respect. I just escaped from a war, though willing to serve my friends in whatever decision they make. A debt to pay for their hospitality; either followed Caspian as our new leader or watch him executed. I prefer the first option. I don't know why, but there was something about the Telmarine Prince that intrigued me. Maybe it's because I haven't encountered another human for the past Six months since living in Narnia?

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian replied, easy to see he was nervous.

"Accountable and punishable!" Nikabrik said.

I scowled at Nikabrik, I truly didn't like him. For every time he spoke it was something negative unlike Trumpkin sarcastic remarked.

"HA! That is rich coming from you, dwarf!" Reepicheep scoffed, drawing his raspier at the Dwarf. "Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?"

"I'd gladly fight with her again if it would rid of these...barbarians!" Nikabrik said; swatting the sword like it was nothing but a toothpick.

"And dare bring another endless winter to Narnia!" I spoke aloud. This surprised everyone that I got into the conversation. I jumped off the rock and stood beside Caspian. "Have you not forgotten the death that horrid woman has done to your ancestor?"

Nikabrik glared at me that I stared at him. "Such folly, have you lost faith in man-kind."

"Faith in them!" Nikabrik barked. "I wouldn't mind living in the cold."

"Then it's lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back! Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?" Trufflehunter said in agreement.

Instantly the Narnian exclaimed in outrage towards this suggestion. Though Aslan was now a mere legend; he was their messiah. The true king of Narnia and creation of life! Even Daggerhorn worshiped paganism of the many gods, including the eternal serpent, Ouroboros. I change my religion towards the Narnians, forgiving myself in salvation that is given and peace in Aslan country. Trufflehunter crawled over to Caspian and me to state his defenses for the Prince.

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king," Trufflehunter explained. His worlds catching almost all the Narnian;

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

_Sit at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done_.

Part of the Golden age Prophecy; for it was true, Narnia can only be rule by a Son of Adam and/or a Daughter of Eve.

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" Nikabrik yelled.

"Because, I can help you!" Caspian spoke in a loud voice though the other disagreed.

"Let him speak!" I exclaimed. Never before have I raised my voice that everyone silences. Caspian looked at me bewilder, for I spoke in softer tone or muttering murmurs. He nodded his head in gratitude and continued.

"Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us," Caspian said addressing to everyone. Louder than he was a moment ago. I silently smile in seeing somebody with true potential.

"It is true," Glenstorm said, coming forward, "The time is ripe. I watch the sky, for it is mine to watch, as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom," As he said this, he was looking at Caspian and Me. I heard of the celestial planet named of the Gods back home. To hear that have conjoined each other, shows a sign of a better future.

"Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean-I mean, really?" A red chipmunk asked.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals . . . or dwarves or . . . centaurs. Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined," Caspian said. He raised Queen Susan's horn, "Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours!"

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords," Glenstorm said, unsheathing his long sword followed by his sons and other who wield weapons with pride.

"And my bow," I said holding my bow to him. "For you have my loyalty."

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly," Reepicheep added, bowing to Caspian.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire," Trufflehunter spoke catching the Princes attention.

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons." Caspian said, seriously. "I'm sure they will be here soon."

.o0o.

The next night we made the decision on finding weapons. After a small briefing to Caspian in the number of Narnian we had. It was the weapons that we had a problem. The Minotaur's and Dwarves could easily make weapons, except not enough time was given on the state we're in. So we send spy birds, talking pigeons and other to examine the enemy territory. When they returned the next day, they announced the Telmarine we're building a bridge and countless trees were being cut down. This saddened many of the Narnian, for even though the trees were silent. They held life and wisdom as Narnia itself. When they added that there were four wagons full with weapon being guarded by four soldiers… It was an opportunity we couldn't wait.

By sun sundown, we were two miles away from the incomplete bridge. I sat in my isolated area smashing herbs and water together. Something I learned in Fort Inferno, in Daggerhorn. Through the sleepless years of training, long range was my specialty also poison making.

"What are you making?" Caspian asked, as he joined me by the small fire. I didn't respond as I whisked the nightshade into the small wooden bowl.

Glenstorm walked up to him to explain. "Forgive her, Caspian. But Strider doesn't speak unless decided. However, to tell you what she's making is a sleep drought. She's excellent with long range that she's planning to make the guards unconscious."

"Really," Caspian said. "But how?"

I smirked under my hood and lifted a small flute. Except it wasn't a flute, as I loaded a small needle thorn, dip it into the drought and fired at a small squirrel. It struck the squirrel in the thigh then the drug pulses through his vein, and finally falls unconscious. This bewilders the Telmarine Prince.

"Blowgun," I said, dipping twenty thorns into the liquid conception. "Blood shall not be spilled tonight."

Caspian nodded still bemused from my action. He told us the plan, for I shall go in and knock the guard unconscious. Once I give the cost is clear, we shall sneak in, steal the weapons and sneak out. Since a signs of aggression would lead to immediate war. I played enough practice war games to understand battle tactics. When I reached the river near the enemy camp, it was right at the edge of the woods, while the trees were thick and wide I can easily observed the Telmarine Soldier camp without being spotted. Silently, I climbed a tree so I can be discrete. Hidden between the cobble beach and where the rebellion began.

Just as the pigeons said, there were four soldiers. One of the men had a different chainmail vest, for his was darker compare to the others. Assuming he was general and what Caspian told everyone, Lord Miraz's loyal General was General Glozelle, a lord. If I recalled, I see him time to time in the forest. All three soldiers seemed distracted in their drinking and storytelling that only Glozelle seemed focused on patrol. I'm a little disappointed in the Telmarine soldiers, back in Daggerhorn, the King Guards and army were severely strict on protocol, that one slip up and it's the gallows.

I glanced back to the woods. The nocturnal eyes of Reepicheep and his men in wait. I lifted four fingers to confirm. Reepicheep nodded whispering to Peepicheep to send word to the others. I crawled into range and load a dart into the blowgun. I took a deep breath and aimed at the three drunk and tired soldier. The first dart got to the very sleepy soldier in the neck, immediately outsold. The second got the second soldier in the hand as well to the third on the last one. The two flinch smacking their hands like they got bite by a mosquito. It took about a few minutes for the poison to seep in and then collapsed unconscious.

"Alright, who's taking the next watch?" Lord Glozelle asked, as he turned around to face his men only to be shocked of their condition. Immediately he draws his sword, sensing a threat. I smirked and whistle to him. He looked up eyes widen. Before he could call for help, I fire another dart into his neck. Immediately he falls unconscious.

_Perfect._

I jumped down and landed on my feet silently. Walking up towards the camp and made sure, that the darts work. I checked on General Glozelle, touching his neck with three fingers to feel a pulse. Good, still alive. Then I turned to the woods and whistle a four note melody. Less than three minutes the other Narnian appeared and started ravaging the three carriages from their weapons. Caspian came out amazed at my work.

"You are very stealthy, Strider." Caspian complimented.

I smiled and gave him a nod. The prince smiled back before helping unload the carriage and wagons full of food and artillery. Once done, I paused to examine a few weapons. Grabbing a spear head to see it wasn't made of iron like most Telmarine weapons. No, it was made out of steel. I gasped to analyze a few axes and spears and swords, about half were forge with Daggerneze weapons. How did Telmarines get Daggerneze weapons? It's impossible to travel across the mountain terrain if not the weather condition that Mother Nature set. So how?

"Can I borrow your dagger?" Caspian asked.

Caution, I gave him my dagger as he took it. He lifted up the side lid of the wagon and started carving some words.

**_You were right to fear the woods. –X-_**

I snickered, forgetting about my earlier question. Caspian seem proud of his warning. "Very intimating?"

I nodded taking my dagger and a few sacks of food, before we left the Telmarine camp. About half way to Aslan how, we stopped to make camp, although some kept going ahead back to the How. I sat down near a tree and gazed at the spear head from before. Still trying to figure out how the Telmarine could possess steal.

"If you look at it too long, you might cut your eye out." Caspian said. He sat down next to me and handed me a bowl. Inside was some salted pork, bread and a slice of an apple. "You don't talk much."

I sighed, kindly taking the bowl, "Only when I need to be."

"Is it a helot thing?" Caspian asked.

I nodded. "Stealth was the most difficult class. If you aren't silent the Guard could easily hear you… Let alone the treatment we received…almost like animals." I shook my head. "Including we spoke in another communication."

"Really, can you show me?" Caspian asked again.

Setting the bowl down, I started moving my hands in different signals. I just used a simple phrased of, "look behind you." This intrigued Caspian even more. "My brethren were trained to be the best. In fact, the hundredth annual Hunt was the most difficult Hunt for the Guard."

"Why's that, if you don't mind me asking?"

I paused, my chest started to hurt of thinking of that week. I shook my head no and started to eat my food. Caspian seemed to understand and didn't say anything more. We sat in a comfortable silence, gazing at the fire, watching the flames crackle and dance into the night. I closed my eyes and prepared to face my monster of a nightmare. Though for some reason, I felt warm.

'''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'' '''''''''''''''''''

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter._**

**_Please leave a review._**

**_Silent Wolf Singer_**


	6. Chapter 6: We didn't expect that

**_Safe and Sound_**

**_Chapter 6: Not what we expected_**

I woke up feeling warmer than ever before. Opening my eyes to see the morning sun cracked through the trees while the morning mist faded away. One of the rare moments to see, as I yawn in contempt. This would probably be the first time I actually slept in. However, something was strange, I didn't have a nightmare. Usually I would have nightmares of Slyfox killing Parker over and over again, or her brutally torturing me in different ways imaginable. Except last night, I fell into a peaceful slumber. No nightmares or dreams, just nothing. I wonder if that is a good thing to dream of blackness.

Sighing, I closed my eyes going back to sleep, snuggling closer to a pillow. Desperately clinging to the radiant of warmth that was next to me. Suddenly my brows furrowed slightly, my mind taking in this new information. Usually when I sleep outside it was cold never warm. Come to think of it, when did I fall asleep? I know I stayed up late to help Caspian and a few Narnian in retrieving some artillery, then sat next to Caspian last night . . . Sat next Caspian? . . . Sat next too . . . Crap!

I opened my eyes to find myself resting my head on Prince Caspian shoulder. I jerked back only to find I was a bit stuck, to realize that the Prince's arm was wrapped around my shoulder and his black cloaked wrapped around us. I paused absorbing this information in. Did he, did he actual kept me warm last night… as in took care of me. It seems so, but why? We were practically stranger, so there was no use of formality unless this is what his term of Allies. Aid one another? I blushed, never has anyone cared form me, well at least not a human. Looking at Caspian, I notice how peaceful he looked, no signs of stressed or fear.

I sighed looking around the camp to see Trufflehunter walking around. He stopped to look at me and gave an interesting smile while the others were still asleep. I scowled, slowly removing Caspian arm off me. This movement had woken the Telmarine up. Of course, sitting by the fire side by side would end up with us falling asleep next to each other. Caspian yawned as I got up tossing his cloak at him. He chuckled removing the black wool.

"I'm flattered that you trust me enough to sleep in my presence." He teased.

I snorted, rolling my eyes at the same time. Before adjusting my leather bodice and cloak afterwards grabbing a comb from my bag. Turing around to brush my wild mane in peace while humming to myself. Thinking the sad lyrics in my head. There was a never happy song in Daggerhorn and if there was it was for a youngling. Music was taken from us, no instruments; only acapello or Ocarina. Once done taming what I can of my hair, I dusted off my legging and put my vest and cloak on. Caspian hardly moved from his spot as he laid eyes on me.

"What?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Nothing," Caspian replied sitting up. "That melody sounded sad."

I nodded, "Sorrow is what we only experience in Daggerhorn, including those at the Hanging Tree."

Caspian was going to asked what I meant before I lifted the spearhead. "How did your people get this?"

"What do you mean?" Caspian replied examining the weapon.

"How did your people possess steel?" I demanded silently.

"We have blacksmith who knows how to forge metals." Caspian said.

I shook my head no, "This isn't ordinary steel. Answer me, how did you get Daggerneze steel?"

Caspian paused about this, thinking this through as he stared at the metal. Then he scowled, "A few months ago, some travelers came to Telmar. They seem a bit large and brutal and wanted to trade to form an alliance. Lord Miraz refused them, but something wasn't right. They didn't seem much of a threat, though this woman with red hair scared many of the lords."

Red hair. Red Hair. My heart started to pace scares in discover that Slyfox was here. Was in Narnia! But how, it was impossible to cross the mountains. Even I don't know how I made it across. The winter season was difficult to pass. I didn't realize I was shaking when Caspian grabbed my shoulder. "Strider, what's wrong?"

"Slyfox, Slyfox." I kept repeating in a mantra.

Somehow, this woke some of the Narnians as Rainstone and Trufflehunter came to my side and pulled me away. Rainstone glared at Caspian. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, she just asked about the weapon and I told her about a certain Traveler who had vibrant red hair." Caspian explained. "They too came from Daggerhorn."

Trufflehunter sighed patting my hand. "It's alright Strider, Slyfox won't get to you."

I took a deep breathes trying to calm down. Slyfox won't get to me? If she _was_ here, then that means they are in search. But that was months ago, so that means, they failed. If they failed then King Lucifer shall be disappointed…and when he is disappointed. He is angry, and when he's angry somebody has to pay and it would be the guard who lost the tribute. The thought calmed me down enough to eat something. Though Rainstone stood by my side, making sure I didn't have another episode like that again.

"You need to be careful." Rainstone said. "I know it's difficult to be wanted in your country. But you are safe."

I nodded, finishing my food before getting up and helped the others in preparation for Aslan How. I decided to have a head start to make sure the area is secured. As I climbed up a tree and started hopping off them. Asterius the Minotaur seemed to be having the same idea. He gave a growl like his own grumpy self. I chuckled, until noticing movement in the bushes. Leaning closer, I spotted two children behind them. One armed with a brook sword the other a bit hesitant. I whistle my four note melody to warn the other's that we have human in our presence.

A deeper four note melody was responded, but I didn't recognized whose whistle as I got into position, loaded my bow, and watched the brown hair light skin boy approached Asterius unannounced. I was ready to strike aiming at his shoulder, when all of the sudden, Caspian barged in with his sword. Quickly I kept watch, aiming at the intruder as Caspian fight him. I was amazed in how skilled both boys were. Both being trained fencers; however the intruder held more strength and skills than Caspian.

Caspian soon lost his sword that I was about to fire when the boy swung his sword at him. Caspian ducked making the boys stuck under the tree I was sitting. Immediately, I pulled my arrow when the second human grasped the rock ready to release.

"No, Stop!" cried a young female voice. Suddenly I released the arrow striking the rock out of the boy's hand. This caused him to look at me, as I knocked another arrow and pointed at him while I stared at the young girl in a red and blue dress. She had auburn hair and hazel eye with a freckled face. She couldn't possibly be more than twelve years old.

Instantly the other Narnian appeared, some holding shocked faces staring at the boy and girl. What is going on? The boy looked at Caspian confused as well. ". . . Prince Caspian?"

"Yes and who are you?" Caspian asked, holding the boy sword at him.

"Peter!" exclaimed another female voice, as a girl with black hair in a purple archer's dress appeared along with a boy who looks almost exactly like her. More importantly Trumpkin followed behind them. Wait a minute she said Peter, as

"High king Peter!" I called, jumping off the tree and stand next Caspian.

"I've believed you called," King Peter said.

"Well, yes, but...I thought you'd be older," Caspian said, bewilder for the legendary High King Peter looked around our age. A teenager.

"Well, if you like, we could come back in a few years," Peter said as he turned around to leave.

"No!" Caspian and I shouted in unison almost pleading.

"No, that's alright." Caspian assured clearing his voice, looking at the other Pevensie's. Though his eyes linger on the oldest Queen. "You're just...not exactly what I expected."

"Neither are you," King Edmund pointed out staring at Asterius.

"A common enemy even united in the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter said.

"We anxiously waited for your return, Sire." Reepicheep said giving a bow. "Our hearts and swords are at your command."

"Oh my god, he's so cute." Queen Lucy said.

"Who said that?" Demanded the mouse, scaring the poor girl. I snickered under my hood, for I think Reepicheep is hilarious when called the opposite of his personality. The girl apologized that Reepicheep apologized as well, adding example towards a knight of Narnia. This caught King Peter attention.

"Well, at least some of you can handle a blade." King Peter's stated.

"Yes indeed." Reepicheep said. "And I recently had been putting it to good use. Securing the weapons for your army, sire."

What is that rodent think he's doing? He couldn't possibly change side from first sight of a man who has been absent for over a thousand years. I look at Caspian and he too felt the betrayal of the loyal mouse. Looking around, I noticed even the Narnian were changing loyalty.

"Good, because we're going to need any sword we could get." King Peter said to Caspian and I. Probably thought we were in charge, though Caspian was leader.

"Well then, you probably would want yours back." Caspian said a hint of anger in his voice.

King Peter took his sword and stared up looking at me. I cringe, hiding behind Caspian, the sense of running yelled in my ear. Till suddenly he pointed his sword at me, quickly I aimed my Arrow at him. A moment of deja vu, like we done this stance before. The blazing blue eyes glaring at me with such hate. What have I done to anger the High king? Sure I shot an arrow at him; at least it hit the rock, not him.

"No!" Caspian yelled standing in between us arm wide.

"She's Daggerneze," King Peter growled. "Her people once betrayed Narnia."

Soon history coursed through my head from long ago when a youngling living in the Shire. My mentor taught the one of great wars between the East and West. How the Golden Kingdom betrayed Daggerhorn before the Dark ages. I scowled for it was King Peter who led the armada.

"Those were my ancestors, and because of you, my people suffered the dark ages." I snarled, engulfed in fire.

"What are you talking about?" Caspian said.

"He killed King Gabriel thirteen hundred years ago. He is the reason our government falter into anarchy. He is the reason that inspired King Lucifer to take the throne. He is the symbol of the Hunt!" I explained, burning tears wield up but didn't shed.

King Peter looked at me confused. "What rubbished is this?"

"Because of you, thousand if not millions are dead!"

King Peter eyes widen remembering the day he and some of his army crossed the border and attack Daggerhorn. I was so young when I was told of this, that the Training in fort Inferno blocked such valuable knowledge. The Hunt was about a thousand years old and held nearly un-hundred Hunts.

"Daggerhorn was a peaceful land until you came and ruin our law."

The Narnian listen clearly to this, doubting on who side they should take. Then King Edmund came over arms in the air. "Who are you?"

"My name was taken from me and was given the tittle of Strider." I said. "I was a trophimoi of the Pendragon Clan, knights to King Gabriel until the Guard stole me from my adoptive family and forced to become a helot in a sadistic game of the Hunt."

King Edmund nodded, "We are sorry for what has happen to you and your people, Strider. But we attack out of defense, for Archenland was being attack by King Gabriel army."

"No, our men were forming a perimeter around the mountains. A shade of dark magic was on the loose and invaded Archenland. King Gabriel tried to send word, but your people came and destroyed our beautiful lands!" I yelled.

This caught the kings off guard to know the truth behind everything. Now everyone knows why Daggerhorn is in isolation. Because of these two men! I was shaking until Caspian gently took my hand, "Strider, let it go." Caspian whispered removing my hood to expose my face. I loosen my grip, letting the bow down as Caspian stared at King Peter. "She is loyal to the Narnians for over six months. Strider is the one who got you your weapons, King Peter. If you respect me and us all, you shall spare her and no harm shall come."

King Peter hesitated when King Edmund nodded. "Done, no harm shall come to Strider."

I put the bow down, it was no use. An old historical hatred wouldn't suffice my ancestors or the debt we are in. Putting the arrow back in the quiver I walked past them. Almost shoving my shoulder at King Peter on purposely. He growled ready to complain, but Edmund grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head no. Something about the Daggerneze is a curse to all generation. We never forgive nor do we forget. For even though we haven't been born in the darkest night, our characters of the past brings them forward. The spirits of my ancestors burning deep inside me to punch the golden king.

'_Be strong, sister,'_ I paused for I swear I just heard Parker's voiced. _'Let it go and help your friends.'_

I stopped and took a deep breathe. I needed to get away at the moment to think things through. So handing my sack to a faun, I climbed a tree and left everyone. Everything is not what I expected.

''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So here ya go another chapter. I decided to make a bit of dark history at the moment between Narnia and Daggerhorn. I shall mention more about the battle that occurred between the two countries. The reason none of the Narnian knows of this is because it was a war between Archerland and Daggerhorn. And we know Narnia would aid it brother kingdom. Also Strider has a bit of a one track mind, remember she was about ten years old when she became a helot. So she doesn't know the entire history. For once you become a helot all knowledge focused on survival.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Silent Wolf Singer**


	7. Chapter 7: Confusion isn't nice

**_Safe and Sound_**

**_Chapter 7: Confusion isn't nice_**

_What was that about!_

As my fist made contact to a bolder. Damn it, I made the biggest fool of myself back there. Almost killing King Peter and accused him of a crime. Usually I would forgive and forget, but I couldn't. High King Peter was the man who invaded Daggerhorn. It's because of him my life was taken from me. Taken from other people who had to watch their loved ones be trained and executed for no amiable reason. I sat down and grabbed my head in fetal position rocking myself. This was something I did when having these moments of anger and sorrow.

So much has happen ever since Prince Caspian came into the shuddering woods. He blew the horn that brought the Kings and Queens of Old back. Should I be angry at him? No, he spared me and held no desire to kill me, let alone helped save Trufflehunter. But he never told me a few Daggerneze were in Narnia and worse, Slyfox. She wants my head on a spike and mounted on her wall. Although he didn't know… No one knows anything in what happen Thirteen hundred years ago. The Daggerneze live like normal human, maybe a century at least without wrinkle decay like any human. We don't die we be reincarnated. Something Granny Willow the wise woman from the Shire called it, Samsara.

Could it have been my past life that snapped?

It's possible, Arthur experience a past memory of him in battle with many men and woman. Nearly every Daggerneze had a past life, which our ancestors lead to a brighter future. Men could have dreams of once being a maiden while women experiences visions of fighting battles or duels. All of us are created equal. Unlike any kingdom, a woman can wield a weapon, ride a horse, and own a tavern. There was no property of limits of a female right. For all are created equal and gifted in a way. Only the gifts in abilities judge you! Until King Lucifer took reign and those who hold unique gifts are punished. He and his loyal Shade, Salazar: the wizard who decides everyone fate and place.

I don't know who to hate. The Narnians weren't there when the war happened and even if they were, they would probably be kids or infants. So no negativity goes to them. And they need King Peter and King Edmund, they have experience in wars that could help tem reclaimed what's rightfully theirs. Except the cries of my people, my ancestor's pain is because of them. There is no absolute peace in life or death is there?

For long ago, life was sacred and Daggerneze worship the gods. Each representing a special place either is thunder, fertility, earth, and many more. They showed us the arts and weapons, given us sensibility and life. Ouroboros is our Aslan; he creates eternity which lets life continue onward by eating his tail to stop growing so all could have. But then man became less aware of their existence and the Gods faded away. Though worshiped, they do not wonder this earth.

It's hard to figure out what to trust anymore.

"Ugh, what is going on with me?" I yelled aloud.

"_Confusion,"_ Parker voice whispered.

I opened my eyes to stare at a ghost. My adopted brother stood before me, except he was transparent. He knelt down and touches my cheek. Cold mist touches my face, thumb rubbing on the high cheek tracing over the vines. He smiled, _"You have been doing well, sister."_

"Not well enough," I muttered.

"_True, still emotional as ever,"_ Parker chuckled.

I scoffed, smacking him however my hand went straight through. Parker sighed disappointed at this physical state. This got to be a dream, for how could I see the dead and better yet, why is it Parker? I closed my eyes expecting to open them to find Parker isn't there. When I did, there was nobody. I sighed disappointedly, wishing my brother was actually there. He knows me better than myself. How he knows what the best in judgment and decision ever since we were capture by the Guard. So getting up from the tree, I jumped down to the soil and headed back to Aslan How.

By Ouroboros tail, things would be different between me and King Peter; you can already tell that there's going to many arguments and by first glance. King Peter is going to be arrogant and determine to redeem his pride to Narnia at any cost. I have to make sure he doesn't go out of line. I know battle tactics better than any general of the country…I think. Just need to ignore the some stubborn remarks Along with my loyalty to Prince Caspian. A Daggerneze doesn't go against their word as a helot put trust in their allies.

So I got up and headed towards Aslan How.

.o0o.

When I returned to Aslan How the next day, I saw what I didn't suspect. Most of the Narnians were actually training. I came up to the archery range to find many trying to shoot a Telmarine dummy. Questioned, I walked up to Tyrus the Satyr; a shaggy ash-blond white goat humanoid standing next to a brown fur faun.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh Strider, see you got your bearings." Tyrus said. That is how the Narnians called it when I have my emotional episodes from the past. How I just leave without a word to get my bearings straight.

"Yeah, so…what's going on?" I asked again. "I never have seen ye train in one day?"

"Oh, Queen Susan is training us for archery." Tyrus replied.

"Archery," I repeated, raising a brow at the Satyr. "Since when are you interested in Archery?"

Tyrus just shrugged and took off to join the other Narnian who were training with Queen Susan. There were fauns, dwarves, and Satyrs. I decided to investigate, for Trufflehunter once said that Queen Susan was the finest Archer during the golden age. I see her as she too came approach the others, but she stop to greet me.

"Hello Strider," She said.

"Hello, Queen Susan." I replied.

"Please, call me Susan. There's no need for formality." Susan assured.

I raised a brow confused never given such familiarity from another human. Queen Susan saw this with a smile, "There's nothing between us. We can be friends. I understand that my brother's action affected you dearly, but there's nothing wrong between us."

"Yes, it's just… I'm not used to being around humans for some time." I explained. "So forgive me if I seem sullen or hostile at certain times."

"I understand," Susan said with another small smile then took my arm. "Trumpkin told me you were an archer as well. Let's practice."

"As you wish, Susan," I said with a smile liking Susan already.

We went to the edge of the forest doing target practice. Trufflehunter was moving the dummy and we took aim at it to show an example of our skills. Susan stroked it in the heart while I got it in the head between what assumed to be where the eyes were.

"Not bad," Susan mumble. "Though, it seems a bit gruesome if it was real."

"Better have the enemy dead fast." I muttered in a different tone before firing again hitting right beside her arrow. "It's kill or be killed when living in Daggerhorn."

"Have you killed before?" Susan asked. I could tell she wasn't fond of murdering a life. Looking into her eyes, I could tell she probably killed maybe a hand full.

"Yes, since I was twelve." I said with a frown. "When training to be a helot in Fort Inferno, things can be brutal; you practically lose your humanity."

With that said, I went up to the dummies and removed the other arrows before telling the other Narnians to practice fire. They fire a few times before they stopped. Trufflehunter lifted the dummy and took a look, "Nope, not a scratch!"

"It's alright," Susan said. "I wasn't that great when I started."

"How long did it take?" Tyrus asked.

"What's wrong with you?" A faun said to the Satyr.

"It's—it's just a phrased.' Susan assured.

I hear a released clicked and pushed Susan out of the way as an arrow made contact to the dummy right next to its heart. Trufflehunter jumped lifting the dummy before giving a slight scold to watch wear to aim. The arrow went very deep, practically half way through, a lethal shot. Victim would be dead instantly on penetration. This wasn't the amount of force a typical bow could manipulate unless the archer has excellent stamina. We looked bewilder from how accurate it was.

"Nice shot, which one of you fire it?" Susan asked.

"Good after noon, milady." Caspian greeted, joining us at the fire line with a crossbow. "I thought you may use some help."

Susan and I rolled our eyes. Men and their pride of aid thinking sexist. Just because we are not tall and masculine doesn't mean we aren't excellent on using a long range weapon or organization.

"Things are well at hand," Susan said a bit shy though shocked. "Thank you."

"Didn't mean to suggest otherwise," Caspian assured.

"Oh, so you think you can do better?" I challenged.

"Pick a target," Caspian said to me. I look at Susan to decide the target as we loaded our weapons.

Susan looked around before she pointed up looking at the tree. "Do you two see that pinecone?"

We looked up where she was revering towards the tallest pine tree on the last branch where a single pinecone hang. It took a moment for our eyes to adjust to such long range. Probably a height of a hundred feet in the air with a distant of thirty feet on the ground. Doing some calculation the angle and length being a slight challenge. The wind was mellow and there seemed to be no animals in the tree to cause a disturbance. A smirk curled my lips liking the challenge already. Caspian stutter when he looked at the pinecone.

"Are you sure it's not an acorn?" Caspian mumbled.

"Looks like a pinecone to me." I said with a smile. "Care to go first, Sire?"

Caspian gave a slight amused glared before lifting his crossbow and fire. The arrow was about an inch close to penetrating the pinecone. Unfortunately it whistled by landing somewhere in the forest.

"Not bad," Susan complimented.

"Well, I was trained by the finest in the Telmarine army." Caspian slightly brag.

Susan raised a brow and stared at me. "Well, if that's the best they got."

I smirked and got into position. "We might stand a chance after all." Releasing the arrow as it stuck the pinecone. It fell to the ground and landed near a Telmarine solder, except tis not was Trufflehunter. Quickly Susan, Caspian, and I loaded our bows and shot at the spy. I don't know whose hit, but one got the spy in the arm, yet he got away. This wasn't good.

"I'll assemble a meeting." Caspian said, as he was about to leave but stop to face me. "Are you alright, Strider?"

"I'm fine, go assemble the meeting." I said calmly.

"You don't have to come?"

"Caspian, go get King Peter and King Edmund," I scolded pushing him tautly. Caspian nodded and took off to assemble a meeting. I sighed, turning to face Susan who held a slightly amuse look. "What?"

"You like him." She stated.

"Something along those lines," I said. "We are allies with a common goal."

Susan shook her head. "That's not how he looks at you."

I tilted my head confused. The girl world is difficult to comprehend on elegancy and feminine. I on the other hand sadly lack a feminine side other than the art of basic conversation to a lower-class. Simply I understand boys, which my old comrades tittle me a tomboy, for I rather play a sword than do my hair. So what does she mean Caspian been looking at me? If a person looks at me it is mainly because of the birth mark. I mean, it's on my face. A complete distraction to anyone! There is nothing special about me than the common facts that I'm a girl on the outside.

"Susan, I don't understand what you're talking about." I said, walking ahead towards the How.

"Oh please, you haven't noticed." Susan said following right next to me. "He's smart, brave, and handsome. Including what he'd done yesterday in protecting you. I would be all ecstatic to have somebody defending me in such manner."

I paused absorbing this information in. Caspian was actually closer to me since we met. He trying to start a conversation or at least keeping me company. He complimented on my work and also by some miracle made me smile. It was very difficult to make me smile. But also, he didn't dare attempt to kill me. From what I know about the Telmarines, they are very serious when it comes to one's pride and back home killing a helot was a sign of honor. Could Caspian actually like me?

No, he couldn't. I'm just an ally to him, nothing more and nothing less. And beside I saw how he stared at Susan. She was beautiful with flawless skin, bright blue eyes, and silk ebony hair. Not me. Not with untangled curly tawny hair, scared-marked skin, and dull green eyes. Also let's not forget the lack of social skill and full alert of paranoia that I hold a dagger on my person; even in my sleep.

"I'm just an ally, that's all I am." I replied. "If you like, you can have him."

"I don't think that would work out." Susan said.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because, I am thirteen hundred years older than him," Susan answered. It took me a moment to take her words before I started laughing. The Narnians by the entrances of the cave paused staring at me in disbelief. For their sister to start laughing, for I never laughed, only a chuckled or scoffed. But never have I laughed in a long time. A snort, chuckle or cackle now and then, but never a full on laugh.

"And I am on my third life." I breathed heavily.

This caught Susan attention. "What do you mean third life?"

I paused realizing what I just said. I shook my head, "Forgive me, it's something you won't understand."

With that said I went into the How.

.o0o.

**Here's another chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying this. Also thanks to MCH for the reviews they help. So please leave a review, I love to hear your ideas!**

**Silent Wolf Singer**


	8. Chapter 8: The plan

**_Safe and Sound_**

**_Chapter 8: The plan_**

We began to discuss the situation at the stone table. I remember this cracked table very well, for during the harsh winter day's Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, Nikabrik and I took refuge at Aslan How. And during the stays, I would stay up late staring at the stone wall of carving on the cave that holds Narnian History. But the carving of the Great Lion Aslan stood center. Where I would pray for my people back home to be safe and hope for a new beginning. However, Peter ideas weren't that great. For his was first hand invasion.

"It's only a matter of time," Peter began explaining the plan, "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

Peter and Caspian both spoke at the same time, unable to translate what they just said. Peter glared at Caspian who sigh stand back letting the King speak. It was unfair how the High King looked down upon Caspian over his ancestors and people. It's not his fault that Lord Caspa founder of the Telmar invaded Narnia. Why must people set blame on the decedents?

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," Peter said.

"That's crazy! No one has ever taken that castle!" Caspian protested.

"There's always a first time," Peter said arrogantly.

"No, there's never a first." I said joining in the conversation. Which everyone asked me to explain, "When in Fort Inferno, there were countless riots? Some planed, some unexpected in results more lives were taken."

"We'll have the element of surprise," Trumpkin said.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian defended.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan said, as she moved towards Caspian and me.

"I, for one, feel safer underground," Trufflehunter said.

"Look. I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb," Peter said to Caspian and me.

"Yes. And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out," Edmund said. The silver King was right however Peter's plan was rash.

"We could collect nuts!" A squirrel suggested aloud.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep added sarcastically. He gave the squirrel a hard look smacking him in the head, "Shut up!"

"I think you know where I stand, sire," he added.

Peter then turned to Glenstorm. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

Glenstorm looked between Caspian and Peter. It was hard who to set loyalty to. The Prince who promised the throne to all of Narnia… Or the once and still High King who mysteriously vanished and now calling the shot. Glenstorm looked at me and I silent begged him not to do it. I wouldn't bear to see he and his sons die on rational decision. How can you trust somebody who abandon you for thirteen hundred years; Years of anarchy, famine, bloodshed, and death? Somebody who is wise would suggest staying somewhere safe until full evidences of the Telmarines are coming. Not some irrational decision of a theory.

_'Find a purpose,' _an older voice whispered in my head that wasn't Parker.

"Or die trying, my liege." Glenstorm answered, bowing his head.

"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy said, all the attention was on her now as she sat on the stone table.

"Sorry?" Peter asked.

"Well, you're all acting like there are only two options: Dying here or dying there," Lucy said her voice sad.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening Lu-" Peter started.

"No, you're not listening," Lucy countered, staring straight in the eye of her older brother, "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

Peter paused if not stiffen at the fact Queen Lucy the valiant was right. From what Trufflehunter told me, the actual person who killed Jadis was Aslan. Peter only distracted until the Lion returned after Edmund destroyed her powerful wand. Peter glared at his sister unable to accept this fact.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." And with that said, he stormed out of the room.

I looked at Lucy to see how hurt she was from her brother's words. I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her hazel eyes looked at me. "Your brother loves you. Remember that."

Lucy nodded, "Thank you. Are you going?"

"I might, to make sure High king Peter doesn't blow his steam." I said, which Lucy giggled at my sad joke and gave a small smiled. Though deep down, not many of us were coming back.

.o0o.

Later that day, I grabbed new clothes from the armory, however some didn't finished my armor for the war. Said there was an accident with the chainmail. Trumpkin came up to me from behind, along with Trufflehunter. They handed me a package. I open it to find something I haven't found in a long time. My helot uniform, the blood gone along repaired and stitch on the vest. The dark grey leather long sleeve tunic with bracer sleeves and many straps weaved in the back and front.

"I thought it was damage," I whispered.

'_C'mon, please, please, please.' _My memory of pain coming through.

"I repaired it, my dear." Trufflehunter said. "Thought it may come in use and let it holds memories."

'_Please don't go. Please don't leave_.'

I nodded, trying to hold those memories back. That was when Trumpkin spoke. "There's a spare room in the back, go change or will leave you."

I nodded again and went to the small stone room to change. It was one of the sleep chambers that I sometime habituated in. I set the tunic, vest, leather pants, chemise fitted shirt, and belt on the bed. My hands shake when touching the leather, to easily see the blood that possessed its material gone. Though gone it was physically, it was still marred into it. For blood is forever red, no matter the color the fabric was. My blood and Parkers blood, entwine with the threads of dark memories. On the shoulder was a pin of a dragon curled in the trinity. The Dragon was the mascot of Pendragon while the trinity resigns to the loyalty towards the fall royal family, Camelot

'_Come on, you promised.'_

I closed my eyes remembering his face that day. His eyes closed and face covered in dirt, ash, and blood while blond hair stained red. But Parker didn't move. His soul was fading and body becoming cold. No longer would anyone see his blue eyes sparkle in happiness. I collapsed on my knees so emotionally constrained that I had the urged to cry, except no tears were shed.

'_I want to go home. I can't do this, Parker. Please wake up. You promised, you promised. Wake up, please wake up. You can't die, not yet. Please Parker, please wake up.'_

Taking a deep breath, I stood up and started shedding my clothes, leaving myself in my undergarment and leather bra. I put on the pants and boots, before I grabbed the thin chemise blouse. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice somebody came into the chamber and an object fell to the ground. The clashing sound of metal on cobble floor, probably a sword. I paused as well as the guest; sensing their eyes on my scarred back. Cover with countless lashing from brutal whipping from the past.

"If you're going to stand there better help me get dressed." I said sarcastically, putting on the chemise shirt and tucking it in then tighten the belt. I turned around to see a bemused Telmarine Prince.

Caspian blinked a few times before shutting his mouth. "I . . . I'm sorry for intruding."

"It's nothing," as I put on the vest. "It's not like men haven't seen me naked before."

Caspian became red. Hardly tell if it's because he was flushed or angry. By the way his eyes were narrow; I could tell he was angry. Probably thinking of obscure reason and that I was intimate or raped. Sighing, I shook my head. "The bathhouse in Daggerhorn was coed. So I had to share a bath with other naked men and women. But I stayed in the private family area with Parker and he kept a towel as did I."

Caspian took a deep breath and walked up to me after I put on the tunic. He gently grabbed my arm and started tightening the bracers strings. "I never had seen this outfit before."

"It's my helot uniform." I said. "We wore these when selected for the Hunt."

Caspian paused analyzing the clothes, noting how it was different compare to Queen Susan invasion attire. There was no chainmail or anything metal other than the small pits of accessories. Metal armor was for the Guard and hassassin, helots when in the surviving games wore leather. Leather was lightweight, breathable, and flexible to maneuver. That is why on the tunic, areas that were vulnerable were cover in elusive weaving to make the material stronger. "I see, and I take it you're going then."

"Yes, Prince Caspian." I said, adjusting the other bracer before putting my foot on the bed and tying my holster on my leg. Making sure there were a few knives and needles in it. "So if this goes wrong I can slap Peter in the face."

Caspian snickered at me statement before taking my hand. "Do you hate him so much?"

"Yes and no," I answered. "It's just because of that Shade lead to a misunderstanding. If King Peter was patient and gave King Gabriel a chance to explain, then my life wouldn't be in this mess. I would probably be living with my biological family by now."

"You . . . you are an orphan." This surprised Caspian.

I nodded, "My family sentences me to infanticide a year after I was born. Although the Pendragon says my father Sir Oric…died protecting the Shire while mother Freya died after I was three summers. I don't know the reason why, why kill a child or who to believe. But the Pendragon Family rescued me when I was almost two. For years I wonder what is true…why parents didn't wanted me or who were they? Was it because I was an accident or was it because of my face, or was it because of heritage to lie?"

Caspian took my hand and gave it a kissed. I blushed to such action, for only my adopted family in Daggerhorn used to tease me by being honorary. I pulled my hand and went to the corner to retrieve my weapons, slinging on the quiver that had about thirty arrows, a short sword sheathed and Parkers bowie knife. When I turned Caspian was still there leaning against the wall in thought while staring at me humbly.

"What?"

"Do you have plans if we win the war?" Caspian asked.

". . . Back to the shuddering woods I guess." I answered, walking out to meet the other Narnian. Caspian ran up to join me in my quick strides. Another reason everyone guess my nickname was Strider. Because I stride a lot.

"What if you live with me?" Caspian suggested.

I paused for a moment. "What?"

"Oh, um, would you like to live with me after the war if we live. Is all I'm asking?"

"Caspian, I don't know."

"Please think about it. You were a member of a knight family. Also you said yourself your father was a knight. The chances of you being a noble…."He stopped himself. "If we win this, I would be honor if you joined my court? Don't think about the cast system." Caspian assured.

A slight laughter tingle in my mind, which itched to slip my lips. I don't know why I felt this strange giddy motion or these silent moment in my head that want to blurt out. It was like this chuckled in my mind was saying the opposite? Damn it, I hate when your inner subconscious tries to speak. It's very annoying. Though it's true, if Daggerhorn was prosperous than I would have been a Dame or Lady if I was still in the Pendragon family. However, why is he asking me to live with him? Was it out of sympathy for having a harsh life or something else?

"I'll . . . I'll think about it," I mumbled.

Caspian nodded with a slight smile. We walked out of Aslan how and headed towards the stone pillars. There stood Lucy and Peter as they watched some of the volunteered Narnian go. Including Windmane was there saying goodbye to her mate and three sons. Only the men are going for this invasion. The female centaur looked up to me and gave a reassuring smile before she nodded. I nodded as well, for I don't know if I would see her again. She was like a mother to me since living in Narnia.

Two hundred or so Narnians are going, but who will come back alive.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**_Okay, the next chapter is going to be serious and you are going to hate it or love it._**

**_Thanks for reading and please leave a review._**

**_Silent wolf singer_**


	9. Chapter 9: Invasion

**_Safe and sound_**

**_Alright one of the major battles in Prince Caspian. You must have been waiting for this for some time now? Anyway, this Chapter may get a bit confusing, since battle scenes are very difficult. And can you guess who else is in this chapter as well? Also, I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, just Strider, Slyfox, and Parker, along with those who were mention._**

**Chapter 9: Invasion**

We came to Telmar by Griffin for us Humans. Edmund had the lead to signal the warning sign to attack or retreat. I wonder how he was going to do that until he showed a strange silver object that reminded me of a wand. Similar to a lantern where you kept fireflies in to make light or a torch. Edmund said it was something like that, but it was called a torch, instead of fireflies and fire, it was run by electricity. Electricity? What sorcery is electricity was it like lighting? Edmund chuckled and said something of the like. It's strange where the monarchs of old come from. Edmund showing strange items never before seen to us Narnians, let alone the puns or slangs which Susan uses. So foreign than a Calormene in the south or a Terebithian in the east.

Anyway, the griffins fly in the sky spotting strange light coming from the tower. How the light flickered on and off like a firefly. That must be the signal that the cost was cleared. Peter nodded, giving the signal to survey the ground. The Griffins flew around and we killed off any those on patrol. One spotted Edmund's light but Peter got to him as we all got off the griffins at the east tower.

Once done, we headed towards the area, where assumedly Dr. Cornelius chamber's was. As we tied a rope around a pillar and climbed. Caspian and I went down first, as he knocked lightly but persistently on the window.

"Professor?" He spoke in a whisper.

He seemed to be worried about something. Caspian slide his dagger in, unlock the hatch, and then pushed the window through, climbing inside. We followed him, though Susan had trouble with Trumpkin almost falling off, but was able to save him. What was seemed to be a library was tarnished; papers everywhere along with books on the ground. A large book on a desk has a large hole in the illustration, as if pieced by a pointed object. I look closely at it to find the book was about the golden age, with a painting of the Pevensie's riding horses. This wasn't a good sign, as I removed traced my fingers over the rare woven material of history. Peter kept watch over the door, Susan standing guard, while Caspian wondered around the studies apprehensively till picking up a pair of spectacles. What ever happen in here the Professor was no longer to be found.

"We have to find him," Caspian declared, his voice in a whispered.

"We don't have time," Peter whispered. "We need to get the gate open!"

"You wouldn't be here without him," Caspian said, then looked at the spectacles. "And neither would I."

"You and I can deal with Miraz . . ." Susan suggested.

"Caspian and I will search for the Professor." I added silently.

"And I can still get to the gate in time." Caspian confirmed.

It took a moment, but Peter soon agreed. Our debt was to Dr. Cornelius who brought us together. Peter gave a slight nod, and Caspian and I left immediately not wasting time. Telmar architecture differs from the castle in Daggerhorn. Caspian once told this place was built by his ancestor, Caspian VI. Castle of Caspian, as it was called, located on a large rock that might have been an Island. An island of man. The walls completed out of stone, cobbled on the floor or smooth elusive on the ceiling with countless stairs while doors after door in elaborate wood. Outside surrounded this Castle had a citadel fortress, with towers, and one source of entry the bridge. Outside, the castle appeared to be carved out of a mountain. A mountain with a completely a labyrinth, that the professor could be anywhere.

"Where do you think they took him?" I asked quietly.

"To the dungeon," Caspian hissed.

He led the way while I had my bow ready to kill and guards around the palace. It was easy and quick for each death taken, since the bow struck them either in the neck or head. A silent quick kill. When we reached for the dungeon, Caspian draw his sword and knocked the watchmen out cold with the blunt end of the blade. Grabbing the keys, we found the Professor asleep on the floor. Barging in, Caspian dropped to his knees, waking the Professor up with a slight fright.

"Five more minutes," Caspian teased, removing the shackles.

"What are you doing here?" Dr. Cornelius demanded roughly. "I didn't help you escape so you can break back in."

"You have to get out before Miraz knows you're here—"he added as Caspian helped Dr. Cornelius stand up till his old grey eyes stared at me. His mouth formed into a gentle 'o' but he didn't seem afraid about my presences. His physical appearance of a rather large dwarf, being short and fat, along with long gray beard and twinkling eyes. Any man with silver hair and eyes so enticed of wisdom showed respect and honor. Although his participation in the recent catalyst had me in a slight discomfort when he analyzed me thoroughly like he was actually seeing a ghost. I gave a nervous smiled.

"He's going to know soon enough, we are giving him your cell," Caspian declared confidently, as we're about to run off towards the gate. But the professor just tugged him back, looking at him seriously.

"Do not underestimate Miraz as your father did," Dr. Cornelius whispered gravely, looking him in the eye. Caspian stopped confused at the warning his professor just gave him. A gasped escaped realizing what the professor meant. A betrayal between brothers for the ambitious power to the throne.

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked; fear consumed along with other emotion in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Cornelius regretted his words.

"Get to the Gate." Caspian ordered me then flew out of the dungeons. I already knew where he was going, and too late to stop him, so I turned to face the Professor.

"C'mon, Dr. Cornelius, we need to leave immediately." I said.

"You are a helot," the old man stated worry. I nodded as we started striding out of the dungeons. Sometimes stopping against the wall when a guard passed by. When the guard turned the corner we continue onward reaching his studies so he could gather his things. However, before we got the floor the man grabbed my arm. "You too shouldn't be here either."

"No need to worry, sir," I assured.

"No, they are here as well. The guards from Daggerhorn are here and the woman of red wants you. This is a trap… she had proceed it."

I paused, wide eyes, instinct from training kicking in to run, to run and hide. Taking a deep breathe, controlling the adapted adrenaline of anxiety, Dr. Cornelius said he'll go get the horses. Without thinking or objection, I ran to the gate, we needed to get out. I need to get away before Slyfox get me. If I don't, I'll be dead before the sun rises in the east. So I whistle the four note melody to Edmund to not signal the troops.

When I got to the entrance slamming into the wheel before scolding myself. By the tail of eternity, wheel was heavy along with the iron chains. I closed my eyes praying to the divine to lend me strength before mustering it all in turning it. Suddenly a horn bellows out follow by Peters running, ordering Edmund to signal the troops as the bell started to ring. It was too late, they know we're here. Soon Peter was by my side helping me open the gate. Along with Susan and Caspian with the massive gate.

"At least someone can listen." He muttered.

"Shut up," I growled. "We need to leave, the Daggerhorn guards are here."

Peter gave a confused look the moment Caspian and Susan started helping turning the wheel to open the gate. Susan yelled at her brother, demanding exactly what Peter was doing this for when the Guard started charging in. Quickly I let go and fire my arrows killing the first five, before Asterius, Nikabrik, and other Narnian who were part of the silent infiltration came out. After the gate opened the other Narnian came charging in as well and soon a riot broken out.

"For Narnia!" Peter exclaimed charging into battle.

I fought a dozen Telmarine soldiers either with my bow and arrow or with my dagger. One came up behind me with his sword, when all of a sudden a spear was pierced through him. He coughed blood on my face. The soldier fell to the ground eyes widen in shock then died. That was when I saw a spear lodged into his back, not any spear, a Daggerneze spear. I looked up to see who threw it, when all I saw was red. There, five yards away was Slyfox. As she ran towards me with the very sword that killed Parker!

All the general fear I ever felt condense into one at this woman; the Guard who wanted me dead in order to redeem her pride and honor. Adrenaline shot through me, as I knock an arrow on the draw string and fire at her. She deflected the arrow and smirked at me. I gasped and ran at full speed to avoid her death blow while killing other Telmarines.

"You can run Strider, but you can't hide!" Slyfox yelled.

I ran up the steps and slammed the door shut behind. Big mistake, as four guards were charging out. Grabbing two arrows I fired and brutally injured or kill two then used the bow as a blunt instrument smacking the rest in the head. Once disarming, if not unconscious the men, I jumped over their bodies heading anywhere. A chopping sound was heard and a furrow screamed bellowed out, follow by a deviant chuckled.

"You've been training, Strider!" Slyfox cooed. "I'm so proud."

I ran out and slammed another door behind me. This times another mistake, for I locked myself in a lower right tower next to Edmund.

"Strider!" Edmund called.

I panted out of breath to call for help suddenly the door behind me was being banged. It was Slyfox and she was angry. Oh spirits name, what to do. The next tower was over twenty feet away while fourty feet down the battle took place in the courtyard. No column or another windowsill to use. Edmund watched where he stands knowing we were both trapped in our towers. He slides his torch in the handle keeping the guards in. I kept my back on the door searching for an object to use as a restraint. Nothing but my bow, as I slide the thing through the latch and stepped back. The only option to escape was by flight, so I whistle for a griffin, except the unexplainable happen.

"Bombarda!" a spell was casted causing a small explosion accrued making a hole at the door. I ducked quickly to avoid the ricochet, except the force slammed me into a pillar. A cried escaped my lips from impacted as Slyfox came in wielding not a sword, but a wand that looked like a dagger. All silvery-white, with a black handle near the top. It also has two ends, one with a short icicle-like crystal, and one with a longer icicle cracked. She no longer looked like a knight, even though she wore some armor. But her red hair was ablaze, amber eyes no longer fox like, but pupils slanted of a snake, and most of all her sadistic grin was sharper than a canine. I wasn't looking at a knight of King Lucifer no more. No, for who stood before me was a Shade. A dark witch who sold themselves to the forbidden arts. She lifted her talon hand that I gasped, for an unknown pressure strangled my neck while forcing me up.

"You caused me a lot of trouble, Strider." Slyfox cooed, before slamming to the wall that I was now hanging in the air. She paused staring deep into my eyes, which a sufferable migraine consumed my head, for she was reading my mind, seeing my memories. As flashes of the past of Narnia came flashing before our eyes. Until she laughed, "So you call me Slyfox, an interesting name you've gave me."

"But, that is not my name, dear." Slyfox cooed, touching my cheek roughly. "I couldn't blame you though, since my appearance doesn't suit my past life. You heard of Samsara?"

I nodded, and she loosens her paranormal hold on me that I collapsed to the ground cradling my neck. "Wh...Who ar . . . are you?"

"I once go by the name of Salazar." Slyfox answered. I gasped in horror to see this woman was the reincarnation of the Shade that destroyed Daggerhorn. Who created the Great War between the West and East? Slyfox nodded pacing like a predator. "Until King Lucifer accidently snapped and killed me a few hundred years ago. Though, my soul wasn't fulfilled at peace that I was born into this form of a female. Now, my name is Zala. Why do you look so scared?"

_How could I not be?_ This was a shade; I never fought a shade before or ever. Only a wizard, witch, or a divine king can kill a shade so easily without bringing it back from the dead. I scurried back, trying to get a weapon to at least wound it, but she cast another spell. "Crucio!" she chanted. I screamed in agony, falling to the ground while my body was being tormented of the spell. Feeling like I was being stabbed and set on fire. Until she stopped and laughed insanely afterwards knelt down and grabbed my hair forcing me to look at her.

"You know, you had a past life." Zala said, which I whimpered a yes, she smiled defiantly. "And you know our souls can't past unless it's at peace. Tell me, have you experience any memories or are you just a vessel."

"I . . . I don't know!" I whimpered still in pain from the after effect of the Crucio curse.

Zala tsked disappointedly before she kicked me in the head. I yelped, coughing up blood as it poured out of nose, already broken. "You don't know who you are, don't you?"

I didn't respond to her question this made her laughed. "Of course you don't. Because I was the one who took your life away since you were two. You were supposed to die before you realized who you actually are. At least, who your character was let alone yer' heritage."

I growled grabbing a knife and throw it at her, it pierced her shoulder, and however she wasn't fazed by it. Only amused. "Do you want to know who you were in the past?"

"No, I want you dead!" I yelled, grabbing my bowie knife and slashed it at her. She dodged the assault and blocked the next blow with her wand. Her amber eyes glisten with enjoyment, as we even our weight on weight. Though the knife grinded hard on the crystal, unable to hold it in place that I had to use my left hand to hold it down.

"Such fun you are. Tell me, has Gabriel spoken to you?" Zala asked.

Her statement confused me that the next thing she did was a head butt. I staggered back, stumbling upon the ledge barley holding on. The wand pointed at my neck, for I knew this was the end. Zala smirked in glee. "Pity, I was expecting more from the Camelot family, especially from their heir."

_What?_ I stared at her confused, why is she comparing me to the Camelot monarchs. I was nothing but an orphan, a trophimoi; nobody who was taken care under the wings of Pendragon. Zala smirked and grabbed my collar forcing me up to whispered in my ear. "I shall wait to kill you again, Gabriel."

A burning rage filled my veins; a force yanking my arm up to stabbed her in the eyes. She screamed in agony as the blade puncture her temple. The wound wasn't fatal but it gave an opportunity to weaken her offensive and vision. Though, the unknown possession smirked inside and out, kicking her off me and looked over my shoulder in seeing Edmund in the same predicament. Back to Zala, she yank the knife out, glaring at me with such venom while black blood gushed out from the wound.

"You shall pay for this, Gabriel!" as she lunged her wand to counter a spell.

With no hesitation, an unknown pushed from an invisible source, I fell backward off the tower falling four stories down. On impact crashing onto a few Telmarine soldier follow by a loud crack. I bit my lip from screaming, feeling the loss of a leg. But I didn't care; apparently the collision stopped the men from killing Caspian surprisingly. His eyes widen in shocked coming to my aid as he helped me stand up.

"Strider!" Caspian pleaded.

I grabbed his hand helping me stand up, however I was in so much pain. I looked around through a haze to see it was no use. The Telmarine archer's are at position and the gate was being cut down. We were all going to die, no matter the cause. I stared at Caspian to see his eyes watery. So many emotions of anger, betrayal, pain, and confrontation wonder knowing this would happen. Suddenly he picked me up and ran away from the battle. I don't know what happen next, but the next think I knew I was on a black horse with Caspian behind me, his alarm wrapped around my waist. The air smelled like hay and horses, guessing we were in a stable, for Dr. Cornelius was mounting a grey horse and holding reins to another stallion.

"We need to go!" Dr. Cornelius bellowed.

Caspian nodded as we escaped the stable and went back to the battle ground. Many bodies were on the ground and staring at the gate where Asterius tried to hold it up. Peter called out _retreat_ as he hopped on his horse. His eyes widen at the state I was in, but looking behind him I saw Zala watching, pleased in killing a few Narnian. I glared in hatred wanting to kill her, except I couldn't.

Caspian adjusted me when the horse galloped passed the fight and Asterius under the gate. I shed a tear for him in which he saw, knowing he would never be forgotten. Once passed, the Minotaur gave way and collapsed from arrows being fired at him. A loud clank was heard when we crossed the bridge. Caspian turned around, and though weak I was, I stared in horror. My family was still in there, yelling for us to run as they slowly died. Rainstone grabbed the metal gate staring in mourn at his family. Glenstorm lips tighten in a straight line, knowing he shall lose his eldest son. A sacrifice both are willing to make.

I tried to sit up with Caspian helped; lifted three fingers, and placed them on my lips before lifting them up to them. Some of the Narnian in the gate responded doing the same as they returned to the fight.

"Goodbye," I whispered before everything went black.

"''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;' '''''''''''''''''''''''

**I bet you didn't suspect that! Slyfox was still in Narnia waiting for Strider and she's not even human. Now here comes the serious part.**

**Again I do not own Prince Caspian, spells from Harry potter, or the goodbye finger's (that's Hunger Games.)**

**Please leave a review and tell what you think.**

**All that you know is about to change.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Magic

**_Safe and Sound_**

**_Chapter 10: Dark magic_**

When I was six, I had these memorable dreams. I dreamt I was ruler of Daggerhorn and the people loved me and I loved my people. For I was already there for them in a time of need, through famines or outrage battle between rogues and barbarians; I was there. Though, I find it odd how woman would pursuit me in balls or strange romantic nights. In these dreams of being a male king. Though no harm done, mentally at least. Until these dreams became nightmares of a harsh war with monster's and deep and high in the mountain was a man in burning red. When I turned eight, these dreams vanished. Then I had new dreams of another warrior with an army behind him marching of towards to war. A good man going to war where the devils runs. And by this noble warrior side stood a wizard with a silver falcon on his shoulder, again the dreams faded into the darkness when I turned ten. The summer where King Lucifer's Guard took me away to become a helot.

I felt entirely sore from head to toe, as my body was being carried away in somebodies arms. Slowly opening my eyes in the drizzle rain, I looked up to see Suncloud. He looked down, but didn't smile like he usually does. No, he just shook his head and continued to walk. I tried to remember what happen last night. Why Suncloud seemed so sad and why my body hurt. Then it hit me. The invasion, it failed, but also Slyfox was there. But she wasn't a king's Guard. No, she was Lord Lucifer Shade, the one who decided Daggerhorn citizens' fate. And it was because of King Peter idea to attack first.

I turn my head slightly, glaring at the king who destroyed my friends and family. A little voiced in my head, cursing out a storm to such irrational decision, which lead to the Narnian downfall in one night. Looking around what remain silently, I saw Glenstorm holding Trumpkin, who seemed batter up with a deep bruise on his head. A memory of a helot picking up a female guard and smashed her head with a rock, leaving her brain damage until death. I hope that wasn't my dear little friend's fate. Then I spotted Edmund walking next to Suncloud. He felt my stare and looked at me. The silver king gave a small smile and brushed the hair out of my face. He was there when Zala spoke her remarks, so now he knows everything or partially between Daggerhorn and Narnia, who was the actual enemy.

"I'm sorry," Edmund said.

"Now you know," I sighed. Up head Aslan How stood passing through the entry monument, except an argument was already happening. By guess by the voices it was Peter and Caspian, who were at the entrance.

"You could have called it off. There was time." Caspian said.

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you." Peter counter. "If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive."

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian raised his voice.

"You called us, remember?" Peter informed.

"My first mistake." Caspian said sullenly.

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter said walking back to the entrance.

"Hey!" Caspian yelled. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

Peters nose flared, stomping forward pointing his finger at Caspian accusingly. His blue eyes burned in a fiery rage, though it was true. King Peter left Narnia without a word or cause. He has no right to command or blame anybody. But what he said was low to even a knight's code. "You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does."

Caspian shoved Peter heading towards the How before the burning rage retaliates. However Peter's anger got the best of him saying something that struck a sensitive nerve to Caspian. "You, him, your father! Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

Just like that, Caspian released an anger cry drawing his sword. Peter grabbed his blocking the attack. Another dispute was about to commenced, when Edmund bellowed, "Stop it!" At Edmund command, everyone stopped and stare at us, Suncloud and Glenstorm put Trumpkin and me down on the ground. Lucy saw our condition and pulled out her magical Cordial. She came up to me first, letting a drop of the sweet nectar on my lips. I swallowed the medicine and immediately all the pain was gone and anything broken healed while body rejuvenates. That was the magic in firelilies, so rare and so powerful to defy anything, but death. Then Lucy went to Trumpkin giving him a drop. It took a moment, but the red dwarf opened his eyes.

"What are you all standing around for?" Trumpkin asked bitterly, "The Telmarines will be here soon enough."

Everyone sighed in relief to know he was alright. I smiled as well, wishing I could give him a hug yet he seemed bitterer at the moment. Lucy was about to get up before Trumpkin grabbed her hand.

"Thank you, my dear little friend," Trumpkin said to Lucy.

"Thanks Lucy," I whispered.

Before I slowly gotten up by using Edmund shoulder, my feet and wobble some. Edmund caught me, helping me stand properly until balance. Once balance, I walked towards Peter, face emotionless while a surge of foreign energy cascades over. Then I stopped to feet away from him. He looked at me unimpressed, thinking I'll just yell or shove him afterwards follow Caspian. However my hand formed into a fist making contact to his face in a rather unexplainable force. The force knocked him over onto him bum while I leaned forward panting. It hurt both of us, but at least a red mark marred his right cheek. Peter sat there surprised at my action.

"Are you happy now, Golden king?" I demanded my voice heavy. "Happy more lives are dead and blame it on somebody else!"

Peter eyes widen, for this phrased felt familiar to the both of us. "Can't you listen, can't you learn the facts before going to action! Their dead, their dead because of you. Not Caspian fault, he may have been born a Telmarine doesn't make him a Telmarine. He's different; he left his kingdom in order to save his life. He formed an alliance with the Narnians, set up an ideal plan, and united oldest of foes. And it was he who blew the horn that brought your sorry ass back! And what did you do? You treated him like trash. Treated him like the enemy! Why are you so stubborn and arrogant, King Peter? Who are you trying to prove?"

Peter didn't say anything from the outburst and everyone stared at me in shock. Suddenly my legs gave away and I sat on the ground beside him, burning tears down my face. "Who are you trying prove, Peter? Who are you doing this for, for us, for them, for Aslan, or for your damn self! This isn't a game," as I stood up taking his sword and pointed it at his heart. Some of the Narnian gasped while others tried to stop me, but Susan and Edmund stopped them. "This is war! The moment to live and to die, for it's time to fight. Can you truly be a king if you don't know who your enemies are? For the enemy your fighting is yourself!"

After that I lifted the blade ready to kill, instead stabbed the ground next to his left hand where the ring of kings rest on his index finger. Peter eyes widen, as were many.

"I forgive you," I cried. "You and Edmund, what happen many years ago? We were all tainted by the Shade. But I won't stand and watch my friends suffer to your biding. If you don't get your act together; your sword shall pierce ye heart."

With that said, I stumble back to Aslan How. Not looking back and continued moving forward ignoring their stares. Walking through the tunnels in a dazed, till reaching the timeline that lead to the Stone table. My stiff hand traced over the old relieve carvings and cave painting, with such a story of Mr. Tumnus the faun down to the Coronation. I continued down through history these monarchs made when I stopped at one, that was different. It was King Peter no doubt by the crown and armor as he crossed blades with another man. He too wore a crown but it wasn't like Peter's or Edmund. It was grey assumed to be platinum as the man wore more armor than Peter. But on his shield was three circles combine to form a trinity.

"King Gabriel," I whispered, grazing my hand over his painting of his image with brown hair and vine markings on his face like I. There was a saying long ago in Daggerhorn, during our enlightenment. "_United we stand . . . now and forever_."

"_In truth, divided we fall_." Two voices said in unison.

I turned around to see both Edmund and Peter there looking at me concern. They know the song as well. Peter walked up to me, I paused afraid he was going to hurt me, however he did the opposite. He offered a hand.

"I'm sorry,' he whispered, "I'm sorry for everything."

I bit my lip waiting for the unknown to decide if taking the gesture. Feeling nothing, I hesitantly shook his hand, accepting his apology.

"Strider," Edmund spoke, "I have a question?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you somehow related to Gabriel Camelot?" the silver king replied.

I tilted my head confused. Lately ever since the invasion at Telmar and what Zala said, still bothered me. She said I was the heir to the Camelot family, and called me Gabriel a few times. But why would she call me Gabriel. There was no possibility that I would be him, I was just a girl. Then again, how Samsara acted and the magic of eternity anything could be possible of a mystery. The vines, as we stared at the painting on the wall. He too had vines on his face.

_'I shall wait to kill you again, Gabriel.'_

Could Zala actually mean that I was- suddenly I started hearing voices at the end of the tunnel? Hearing a strange incantation that wasn't English, Latin, or Gaelic. We all paused to hear it. No one could have possibly walked passed us, as well as the tunnel being empty. Lucy and Trumpkin soon came into the tunnel and sense something wrong as well. The atmosphere felt heavy and cold, that we knew something bad was going to happen. That we quickly ran to the stone table arms ready.

There we paused in shock to see a tall wall of ice blocking Aslan as a woman in white stood in it. There was also Nikabrik and two new faces. A werewolf and a beak Hag while Caspian approached the woman with a bloody hand. She who ate the golden apple turning her ambition of coldness inside out with skin as white as snow, lips of blood, and poisons dead eyes. Standing before in Aslan shrine stood the White witch, Jadis.

"Stop!" Peter exclaimed, that another duel commence.

The werewolf charged forward, as Edmund took a fight with it. Lucy and Trumpkin went after Nikabrik while Peter and I went for the hag. The hag disarmed Peter, but I kicked her off him and grabbed my two long daggers, slashing at her. She stepped back avoiding the steel Daggerneze blades. She charged over me scratching my chest, but I stabbed her in the arm. Getting my bearings back, I dodged forward and stabbed her in the chest knocking us down. I continued stabbing her chest until it stopped moving. I then got up turning around to see how close Caspian was. Peter shoved him out of the circle causing to him collapse on me.

"Get away from him," Peter ordered.

Jadis stepped back examining the condition of the High King. On his brow bled blood. Oh, no, in dark legends of the forbidden arts, thou shall need a drop of Adams blood in order to free her. I tried to stand up, but I was entangled with Caspian two tried to stand only trip over once more.

"Peter dear, I missed you." Jadis said offering her hand from the ice confined. "Come just one drop."

Peter seem dazed that it was a glamour acted she was putting on. "You know you can't do this alone."

Peter lowered his sword down approaching her, until Jadis stiffen. Looking down at her midsection to see a sword pierced through her. Caspian and I were able to stand up as we watch the ice wall shattered revealing Edmund panting a sword in hand. He glared at his brother, putting the sword down.

"I know," he said at Peter a bit disappointed, "You had it sorted."

As he left, I turned around to see those of the White witch was dead. The hag, the werewolf, and the traitor Nikabrik. I looked at Lucy and Trumpkin to see that they were alright, and then faced Caspian. The word disappointed covered my face as I stared at the Prince. Soon we had another guest, which Peter and Caspian turned to face Susan who held the same expression. No longer can I stand to be near these two, as I walked up towards Susan. When I got to her, I felt a stab inside collapsing to the ground.

"Strider," Susan exclaimed in shock.

Everyone was around me; I felt more pain over my body while screaming. It was worse than breaking bones or burns from iron rods. My chest pounded rapidly as it burned there. I tried unfastening the tunic and vest, Caspian shoved my hands ripping the rest. I don't know what they saw on my chest, but the burning was growing.

"She's been poison," Trumpkin said.

"Hold on," Caspian said grabbing my hand. He started to look hazy as he picked me up. "Hold on."

Then everything went black.

'''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**_I'm on a roll. Hope you like the chapter and please pretty please leave a review._**

**_Also can you guess these questions?_**

**_What relationship does she have with King Gabriel?_**

**_How did Strider get poison?_**

**_Who was the burning red man?_**

**_And why does Caspian care for Strider?_**

**_Soon everything you know is about to change._**

**_Silent wolf singer_**

"


	11. Chapter 11: Reincarnated Truth

**_Safe and Sound_**

_So this chapter is going to be in another's POV. So bear with me okay._

**_Chapter 11: Reincarnation truth_**

Caspian POV

I sat alone outside on top of the How. It was still cold and my mind was everywhere since yesterday for what happened. I almost summoned the white witch and doing so, had my trusted ally injured. It was my fault she was poisoned. From what Windmane and Trufflehunter said, the Hag must have dipped her talon nails in Nightlock. I have heard of Nightlock, a poisonous berry. But to see the damage on wounds I never expect. But that was not the only thing running through my mind. My uncle Miraz killed my father. Why didn't anyone tell me or better yet, why haven't I figured it out?

So I sat here waiting and waiting when foots steps came. It was Dr. Cornelius.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about my father?" I asked.

"My mother was a black dwarf by the northern mountains." Dr. Cornelius said. "I risked my life all these years so that one day . . . you might be a better king than those before you."

A better King, I am no better prince. Not like my father or those of the Caspian name. "And then, I have failed you."

". . . Everything I told you, everything I didn't, is only because I believed in you." Cornelius said, in the voice from long ago when I was a boy. When he told me stories about Narnia, "You have a chance to become the noblest king in history."

Then he looked out ahead. "The Telmarine, that saved Narnia."

We sat there silence thinking in what just been said. Until the professor gave a coughed, I look at him worry if he was ill, until noticed that he was staring at me. "So tell me Caspian, what's between you and the Daggerneze girl?"

I was appalled to hear such nonsense from my tutor. Never had he asked me about maiden in the past, let alone paid much interest. Now he was asking me about girls. "N-nothing."

"I see," he sighed, scratching his beard. "If I didn't know any better, I would say she's Gabriel's reincarnation."

I looked at him confused, what does he mean reincarnation?

"The Daggerneze maybe human, however they hold guidance to the spiritual world. When a soul is not at peace when in death, they are reborn. I haven't figured out why. When reborn, their memories, traits, and/or soul actually pass to a new vessel. And looking at the girl, Strider… she might be holding some relation to King Gabriel?"

"Who is this King Gabriel?" I asked. "All I know is he was a Daggerneze King who Peter murder?"

Cornelius shrugged. "Not much has been written about the Uniting King. From what I read, he was a mastermind on ambushes and brought peace to Daggerhorn. The Camelot monarchs were once a prosperous era of unity since the beginning. Legend says their journey is to aid and pass on, never stay unless needed." Then he got up giving a stretched. "Humph, well, I better get some breakfast."

When he left, I sat there confused. Usually Dr. Cornelius would give answers to my question. How does Strider and King Gabriel relate towards this situation. With a sigh, I stared at the field. What am I'm going to do.

Then it hits me as I stared up at the field, the tunnels. Along with Cornelius saying about ambushed, but I need to know more about King Gabriel. And the only person who knows about King Gabriel was Peter and Edmund. Quickly I stand in search for them.

.o0o.

Normal POV

Peter and Edmund were having breakfast; neither of them was talking along with their sister. Not what just happen yesterday with Jadis and Nikabrik? Lucy on the other hand seem tired, she hardly slept when helping Windmane on healing Striders wounds. She can't use her cordial, for it was too late since the poison was in her system and slowly killing the Daggerneze girl. Susan felt sorry as well, along with everyone who Strider was closed to death.

"Peter and Edmund," Caspian came in joining the group. "Can I talk to you . . . Privately?"

"Why can't you say it to us?" Lucy yawned.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I wished to speak to Edmund and Peter privately."

The two kings noticed how serious Caspian was. So taking a final bite of their breakfast, they follow Caspian out of the galley and into a private chamber. Peter looked at Caspian confused as did Edmund.

"Is there something you wanted to ask us, Caspian?" Edmund asked.

Caspian nodded. "If you could have help from any king without any prejudice, who would you choose?"

The two kings thought about it. Who would they choose to get aid from another king without prejudice or enemy relation to? Peter shrugged but Edmund snapped his fingers.

"If I could get help from another king, it would be Gabriel." Edmund answered.

"And why would you choose him?" Caspian asked.

"Well, Gabriel was a strong military man who thinks before he asked. From what I heard after the Great War, was that he was an amiable king, who brought peace and united his kingdom. When we tried to get through the mountains, he was stealthy and cleaver. Planned out these ambushes and booby traps all over to harm us, but never kill us." Edmund explained.

"I heard he was a bit of a spy," Peter added. "Knew the exact moment to strike, but Caspian, why are you asking us this?"

"I think we can get help from King Gabriel," Caspian said.

Edmund and Peter looked at Caspian dumbfounded. How on earth can they get help from a man who has been dead for over thirteen hundred years? Caspian explained what he heard from Dr. Cornelius research about the Daggerneze being reincarnated. This surprised the brothers, for they forgotten that the people of the far west weren't exactly human. How the Daggerneze are connected between past and present. Although, they couldn't quite understand in how to bring Gabriel to Narnia or if he even alive once more?

"So, we don't have much time to search for Gabriel again." Peter said disappointedly. "It's a month journey to get to Daggerhorn."

"But what if Gabriel is actually here with us? What if he's been here all this time?" Caspian murmured.

"I don't actually get your point." Peter said.

That was when Edmund understood what the Telmarine prince was saying. "You don't actually mean that Strider is Gabriel?"

Caspian nodded but Peter face turned pale. "That's impossible, she's a girl."

"But don't you see," Caspian started, leading the kings out towards the tunnel to the stone table. They stopped at the portrait of the great battle between King Peter and King Gabriel. He pointed out at Gabriel's face, how it was cover in vines on the left side. How Strider birth mark was on the left side as well. This caught Peter attention now.

"But how come she hasn't told us?" Peter asked.

"Maybe she herself doesn't know," Edmund suggested. "I am remembering reading a book about the Daggerneze. That when reborn, they don't actually know of their past life thoroughly. Only parts and pieces of it, unless . . ."

Edmund sighed, telling everyone to follow him. The passed many doors and tunnel when they reached their destination. Inside they found Stride on a cot, unconscious. She was bandage from the waist up and cover in cold sweat while her skin was flushed. An infection had broken out into a fever while visible veins are showing in a sickening way.

"During the attack, Strider encountered a woman with red hair who goes by the name of Zala." Edmund started too explained. "Zala was the reincarnation of a Shade who brought war between us. His name was Salazar. I didn't get to hear much, but Zala kept calling Strider, Gabriel. Saying she was the heir to the Camelot family. But before Strider stabbed her in the eye, she asked if Gabriel could talk with her. So Gabriel Camelot is inside Strider. She's a vessel. The book said women have a maternal nature to carry on male souls instead of becoming them."

"So, how do we get to talk to Gabriel," Peter asked. "It's not like we can't talk to him while Strider is a sleep and unaware of what we're doing?"

"No," Edmund agreed, before pulling out his dagger. "But if a son of Adams blood can free Jadis, how can it not do the same on Strider."

Edmund was about to approached Strider but Caspian stopped him. "Wait, then what would happen to Strider? We don't know what the consequences are? Gabriel may take her body and she's dies?"

"What choice do we have," Peter said though he agreed with Caspian. What if Gabriel takes over Striders body and her soul is forever lost. "Except what other choices do we have? Strider would have sacrificed herself anyway."

"No, you don't understand." Caspian disagreed. "Since you left, the Hunt in Daggerhorn has taken many lives from innocent people. Her brother sacrificed himself for her to live. She didn't come to Narnia to simply die. I won't allow it."

"Caspian," a faint female voice was heard.

Caspian, Peter, and Edmund turned around to see Strider stir from her slumber. She stared at them through heavy eyes clouded in tears while bloodshot. They quickly walked over to her as Caspian removed the wet rag and put in a bowl full of water. He damped it before setting it back on her head. "Ssshhh. Its okay, Strider."

"He won't stop talking," Strider mumbled.

"Who won't stop talking?" Caspian asked hoping it wasn't them.

"Gabriel," she whispered. "He wants to talk to you. All of you . . . personally."

"But we don't know what will happen?" Caspian objected taking her hand. No one had noticed this but Caspian actually cared for the Daggerneze girl. When they first encounter in the Shuddering Woods, he couldn't believe in seeing a wild woman in the woods. How she acted around the Narnians and her solitude. He tries to get to know her. Not as a helot or Daggerneze, but a friend.

Strider sighed and took his hand giving a light kiss on it. "He says I'll be fine, but Gabriel want's to discuss with you. He wants to help you, if you help us."

Caspian nodded, that he took the dagger Edmund had and recut the wound from before. He hissed and let the blood drip onto her chest where the Hag scratched her. Strider gasped as her body tingled and eyes glows along this a birthmark. The room was engulfed by a bright light for a second. When the boys removed their hands from their faces, there stood Gabriel next to Strider's body.

He appeared in his middle ages, rather rough looking and broader than what the painting showed him. He had almost the same tawny hair as Strider, which hung to his shoulders and a short a bit un-kept beard. Along with vines on the left side of his face, that reached passed down his neck then seen again on his hand in a dark brownish green tone. The chainmail he wore reached to his knees along with an emerald tunic with bronze trim as three circles formed a trinity on his chest. Also leather pants and boot's while wearing a darker green cape including a broach of a bronze leaf. Gabriel looked at the poor girl wiping the blood of her chest and adjusted the blanket over her. The characteristics were noted of the hair, markings, and nose.

"I see you been taking care of my descendent, Prince Caspian." Gabriel said, in a very deep rich tone. "And I thank you for all that you done. I worry that our lives would've been in Samsara again if it hasn't been for you."

Caspian was shocked to see the man before him. So this was King Gabriel, once ruler of Daggerhorn and Strider past life….ancestor? Caspian nodded before looking at Strider seeing if she was alive. Her chest heaved very slowly as the flush skin turned back to normal. Gabriel chuckled. "Don't worry; my child is rejuvenating with the guidance of her guardian, Parker. She shall be fine by the morning."

Peter could not believe what stood before him. His once adversary, thirteen hundred years ago stand before him flesh and blood. Gabriel caught Peter stare and scowled. "I see you're still stubborn as ever Peter Pevensie. Maeve took a lot of strength from me not killing thee the past night."

"Who's Maeve?" Edmund asked.

"Ah, good to see you too, King Edmund the Just," Gabriel said, before staring at Strider. "Her name is Maeve: Maeve Rayne Camelot-Pendragon. My ninth great-granddaughter and Princess of Daggerhorn. Now on to business, what can I do for you three?"

"The Telmarines are on their way here and we don't know what to do." Edmund explained. "We lost a quarter of our men and not much to fight them off."

"Well, where have I seen this situation before?" Gabriel said roughly glaring at Peter. "How many?"

"Hundreds if not thousand," Caspian answered.

"How strict are Miraz's army?" Gabriel asked.

"Very, my uncle is very strict."

"I see," Gabriel sighed, scratching his chin. "From what I recall from Maeve's memories, tis best that you have the battle at the How. I paid attention to the construction this Cave was built and the underground tunnels. Do you have paper and a quill?"

They got some paper and quill as they set it on the table. Gabriel grabbed the quill and dipped it into the ink. He explained about in Daggerhorn during the raining season there would be lime stone that would give way. Using this as an example, if they knocked down the tunnels five hundred feet away from the How, a good number of Soldiers would die on impact. Then he told them about secret passages that been forgotten if the How. If knocking four of these passages pillars down, a ramp shall fall and the Narnian can come around the Telmarine troops taking them from behind.

"That's genius!" Edmund said.

"Thank you; I used this sort of tactic long ago against the Saxon." Gabriel replied. "But I can't say about Miraz's War machines. From what you told me about these catapults, the only way to destroy them is by their own. I'm sorry, unless you decided to make a pit filled with oil and set it on fire. The second option would be the trees."

"Unfortunately, the trees have been asleep for a thousand years." Caspian said.

"Yes, tis unfortunate for them." Gabriel sighed. "I hope this may help you all?"

"It does, thank you King Gabriel." Peter said.

"You're welcome, but we are still not done." Gabriel said sitting down on a chair. "You already know about the reincarnation my people possessed when a soul is not at peace."

The boys took a seat and nodded. "You see, the reason I'm still trapped in Samsara is because my duty has not been fulfilled. Long ago a Wizard who went by the name Salazar was my trusted adviser. Until one day he felt betrayed, that he sold his soul to demons, in which he became a Shade."

"What's the difference between a Shade and Wizard?" Edmund asked.

"A shade is just like a Wizard, however he's committed to the forbidden arts. Black Magic. Magic that only demon from hell possesses. These demons were war demon that's set out vengeance over my kingdom from what my father did. King Dorian used the aid of Emrys to defeat their armies of Orc and imprisoned them to the earth. However they figured a way out, and knew they were easily defeated. But they knew how soft I can be when among neighbors. So Salazar attacked Archenland secretly, leaving clues twas Daggerhorn bidding. Leaving weapons or our nation insignia on every kill... I think we know what happen next."

Peter looked down ashamed. It was his fault then, that Daggerhorn live in the Dark ages then. Because he didn't actually think, just accused them of their crimes and left with no victory on either side. Gabriel sighed.

"Before Peter killed me in Battle, I vowed that once Salazar is dead, the demon capture and locked inside a trap jar. Because of my declaration, it has cursed not me, but my family. Salazar knew of this, that I won't find peace until I or my bloodline kills him. So he persuaded Lucifer, a relative of mine to take the throne. Salazar and Lucifer worked together in making sure I wasn't revived. By killing my family, except some escaped to the Shire a village in the north with our noble knights, the Pendragon. However, Lucifer came up with this sadistic game called the Hunt, targeting the children of the knights' circle.

"When Maeve's mother was giving birth, she feared for her daughter for Maeve held my mark. My descendent Oric tried to protect his daughter, one by changing her maiden name to Pendragon. Once word broke out of Maeve's existence, the effort in protecting a vessel child who they willing sacrificed themselves and gave her to The Pendragon Family. During those times, I became Maeve's guardian. Spiritually, against nightmares that Zala sent after her for the next eight years. Showing her my past, in hope someday she shall be queen, except I failed when the Guard capture her. Her innocent mind and logic is damage, she can't sustain being high queen of Daggerhorn."

"How can we help you both?" Peter asked determine to aid his new friends.

"When Sir Parker was killed, Zala took Maeve's name." Gabriel announced. "Without her name she can't find actual peace. You have to call her by her birth name to free the mental claim. Another thing is to free her from the demons pursuit and be forever rested if Zala is dead. She wants the woman who killed Parker and her friends in Daggerhorn dead. Already, she absent in Daggerhorn has started a rebellion."

"So we just need to kill Zala," Caspian said.

Gabriel shook his head. "Zala is a shade. Only a wizard, a witch, or someone within divine right can kill a Shade while piercing them through the heart. Only one of you three can kill Zala. Once she's dead, I can rest in peace, and Maeve can enjoy herself until the time comes. I want my granddaughter to laugh and smile and sing. Not waste away in pain and sorrow."

With that said Gabriel stood up and walked towards Strider. "I must go. I hope I aided thee enough. But please, help Maeve …and Caspian."

"Yes, King Gabriel?" Caspian responded.

"Hurt my granddaughter and I shall haunt ye until the ends of time." Gabriel monotone said, making Caspian gulped. "Long live Aslan, for Narnian, and to you sons of Adam."

The room was again gulfed in light just for a mere moment. For when they open their eyes, Gabriel was gone. They walked up towards Strider and were amazed in what they saw. Her wound from the Hag was gone. But that wasn't it; all the scars, burns, and markings were erased from her body except for one. For the mark of the helot rested on her left wrist. However, staring at her sleepless face, the vines where different, for it didn't consume her entire left face. A new birthmark was of a crescent shape around her left eye. It sort of look like a tattoo, as though far away it appear as vines, closely you can see vines with a hint of flowers and Celtic knots.

Caspian was amazed by her actual beauty Maeve. Peter and Edmund were as well, but decided to leave the two alone for now and prepared for Miraz's army when it comes. Caspian pulled out a stool and sat down, gazing at Maeve's face while petting her now soft curls. She no longer looked like a helot, she looked like a Princess.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**All has been revealed. Did you suspected Strider past life was a guy? Or that her birth name was Maeve? Or how about she was the rightful heir to Daggerhorn? Anyway I wanted to test my third person skilled? So don't bite or bark at me please. I already have enough of that from my junior year English teacher last year.**

**I shall try to update soon, but Spring break is now over. NO! So most chapters will be every other day possibly. No promises, along with other stories I have to do. Thanks to those who been reading and I shall Type soon.**

**Also thank you MCH for your reviews.**

**Please Review, I love reviews Negative or positive. Just don't talk about my grammar. I know my Grammar isn't that great.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	12. Chapter 12: A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal

**_Safe and sound_**

**_Chapter 12: A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal_**

After Caspian dropped his blood on my chest, I found myself no longer in Aslan How, but in a meadow underneath a willow tree. I sat up and leaned against the bark to see what else was here. Except pass the meadow was a condense forest under a morning mist, as the sky became a dark grey. Rain about to fall any minute now.

"You seem intrigued with the forest, sister." Parker said as he came out of the mist.

"Parker," I whispered.

"Hey," he said, before giving his crooked smile.

Tears were in my eyes to see Parker once more. That I stood up and ran to him. So long have I actually- physically seen him. He caught me, and hugged me hard never letting go as we sat down. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear, telling how brave I've been doing and that Gabriel was talking to Caspian, Peter, and Edmund. I nodded, but glad to see my best friend again.

"Maeve, listen to me." Parker said as he pulled back. "What I'm about to tell you, you must keep to it."

I nodded wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"Good, Maeve, the reason we—I never told you about your past, is to protect you. You were never abandoning by your family. Your real family, they left you in my family care in hope you can reunite Daggerhorn. Maeve, you are the heir of the Camelot line, the last of the bloodline and Gabriel himself. You are a princess. I hope to protect you to see the day you be crown queen. But I failed; I and the Pendragon failed all. I'm so sorry. Now, you got to do as I say, even though you agree. Promise me you won't go back on your word?"

"I promise," I said.

"Okay. Maeve, you can never return to Daggerhorn. Your disappearance has set an example that even a helot can rebel against Lucifer. While Zala is in Narnia, Lucifer is weak. Arthur, Brom, and Morgana are trying to dethrone him. So far, they have most of the towns, villages, the elves, and dwarves on their side. . . Also, the Camelot name is almost dead. Maeve, you understand what I mean?"

"I can't become queen." I whispered.

"Because of what Lucifer did to you," Parker said embracing me in another hug. "I'm so sorry, how damage you are emotionally and mentally. I should have been there for you, so you wouldn't have to kill."

It was true, though a king of Daggerhorn can kill, the Queen cannot instinctually. For a queen of Daggerhorn must know to wield a weapon but can't kill a soul of war. She must be elegant and strong, a mother to all her fellow subjects without trouble or strain. I have broken all the rules to be high queen. I looked up at Parker and cupped his cheek.

"I want the Pendragon name to be ruler." I said. "I want either Brom or Arthur to be king and hold the laws that Gabriel created. That we are all equal and united as one."

Parker sighed in relief, glad that I accepted my fate. "Good, but there's more not to forget; Zala is still alive and wants you dead. Her assassination attempt to bring back the white witch and the Hag poisoning you has failed. You know the truth as well as the kings. You must help Caspian regain the throne, to redeem the Camelot name. You must live in Narnia and forever live among them. Can you do that . . . for me?"

"Yes, Narnia is my second home." I said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Parker smiled, moving a tussle of hair behind my ear. "You and one of the kings must kill Zala."

"But I'm no divine ruler, only a shadow." I protested.

"No, but Zala won't rest until you are dead. You might as well be called the bait. But Maeve, Zala will do whatever it takes for Gabriel bloodline to be diminished. You are the last of the Camelot's. If you die then all is lost. However, we can end this curse once the Shade is gone."

"Then what happens next?" I asked.

"Then the curse shall be lifted. Salazar character won't be reborn and Gabriel and I shall rest in peace. And you, sister, shall live your life once and for all in Aslan Country." Parker said kissing my forehead before standing up.

"No, don't go!" I cried grabbing his hand.

"I have to, Maeve." Parker said messing my hair. "Before I go, I'm going take the pain that was ever inflicted on you away. Be strong little one and live your life. I love you and I am keeping eye out for that prince."

"Why?" confused in what Parker meant for watching Caspian.

Parker winked kissing me on the lips before walking away. "Live free, Maeve."

"And die well," I whispered. "Brother."

.o0o.

I wake up to feel lighter and better than ever before. With a yawn, I sat up slowly to see the room was dimmed with a faint glow from a candle. I gave a stretch to see somebody in a chair asleep. Looking closely to realize it was Caspian. Why was he still here? Did he get what he needed from Gabriel? I looked down at my hand to see he was holding it. I blushed pulling it back, then got out of bed quietly. I grabbed a tunic and slide on my boots before going outside for some fresh air. It was late, as the wane moon stood high in the sky. I sat down and stared at the stars, something that I used to do long ago.

"So, I'm a princess and Gabriel as well." I thought aloud. "Interesting, didn't suspected that."

I star gazed for a few minutes before sighing. I feel so confused and relaxed at the same time that I don't know what to do. So I do what I always do when like this. Remember rare childhood memories from long ago. I took the dragon brooch off the tunic tracing the golden dragon wings. The only thing I could remember was a woman with long black hair sitting by the window knitting a blanket full of stories. Her green eyes trance in the stitching of Celtic symbols while vines stained her delicate hand. During those memories she would hold me in her arms, the fragrances of rosemary and thyme on her skin, singing me to sleep. Singing the sacred language of the daggerneze:

_"A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan_

_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic_

_Do thir, dileas fhein_

_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn_

_Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire_

_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og_

_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan"_

"Maeve, what are you doing out here?" I heard Caspian voice. I jumped, turning around to stare at Caspian shock. How in Aslan Mane does he know my name? No one knows my name, not even Trufflehunter. As he said this, the burden chains of sorrow began to lighten on my soul.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded.

"Gabriel told me," Caspian answered taking a seat. "I'm sorry that Zala took your name except why do you let her?"

"It's not that, it's a helot thing. A sign of honor and pride…" I said looking at my helot scars, but stop all the scars and burns were gone. Pulling up my sleeves to see everything was gone. Even the tattoos have vanished or transformed into a delicate design. I stared at Caspian confused, "How?"

"Gabriel took them away; he said something about a new start for you, Princess." Caspian explained with a smile. Though it wasn't a simple smile, there was more to it. "You look so beautiful as well."

I raised a brow, touching my cheek to feel how smoothed it was, not bumpy from the birthmark, except around my left eye. Then I felt something soft touch my fingers. Grabbing it, only to wince to realize it was my hair, soft smoothed and wavy. No longer was it a chaotic rage of tangled curls.

"Um, thank you, I guess." I mumbled looking away, feeling warmth in my cheek. What is happening to me? Why do I feel so strange over a simple compliment?

"What's that in your hand?"" Caspian asked.

I handed Caspian the brooch that looked at the elusive detail of the dragon. " Was this the Pendragon heirloom?"

"Aye, a gift from my adoptive brother, Brom," I answered. "When lord Pendragon passed away, Brom became lord of the Shire. He wanted his kin feel better, so he asked the local blacksmith to make these. Most have gems, but this one is simple, since it's a trophimoi…a pupil, adoptive member's brooch." I sighed combing the tall grass. "Tis what I have of home, what I could remember of me mum', the Pendragon, granny willow…anybody. Though I can't remember their faces…."

Caspian stare sympathetically. He took my hand entwining our fingers together, "I know what you mean. I lost my father when I was ten, and at thirteen my mother died…Although their portraits hung around the corridors, they seemed distant." He released a snort, "I think the only family or friend I have left, is Dr. Cornelius and Asai."

We sat there in silences, contaminating how similar we are to each other. Knowing what it's like to lose our family with distant memories we wished could be fresh. How only we have our friends now. There's nothing to be afraid now knowing how closer we've become. Suddenly Caspian cleared his throat.

"The song you were singing, what does it mean?"

"Just something my mother sang to me." I sighed touching my heart. "Tis the only thing I have of her. I hardly what it meant until now. As the lyrics goes in English:

_Little baby, hear my voice_

_I'm beside you, O maiden fair_

_Our young Lady, grow and see_

_Your land, your own faithful land_

_Sun and moon, guide us_

_To the hour of our glory and honour_

_Little baby, our young Lady_

_Noble maiden fair."_

Caspian and I remain silent once more, just gazing at the stars until he started pointing at the constellations. Some silly adventures or great animals he told me. As he pointed at the North Star and the twin dippers: each constellations magnificent than the other. Later on I rested my head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around me. I wish I could have a moment like this forever, to have a friend next to you and forget about the wars. Then I remember something that I sat up looking at Caspian serious.

"You can't call me, Maeve." I said.

"Why, it's your name?" Caspian replied worry he done something wrong. "Gabriel said you should be proud of it."

"No, it's just," I took a deep breath. "Until Zala is dead, I am forever Strider."

"Then I'll make sure she is dead." Caspian promised.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, surprised by his declaration to help me. "Why are you helping me. I'm nothing but a helot. A nobody with a forgotten tittle!"

"You are wrong," Caspian objected, taking my hand and gave it a kiss. "You are somebody, somebody special to Daggerhorn, to Narnia, and to me."

I gasped when he said this, that my cheeks felt even hotter than ever before. Caspian nervously smiled as he lean closer cradling my cheek. "You have infatuated me Maeve, not because what you are, but who you are."

He dipped his head down and pressed his lips against mine. It was a short sweet kiss, none I ever experience before other than Parker trying to silence me from screaming. Caspian was gentle that when he pulled back, he rested his forehead on my, staring at me.

"You have captivated me, Maeve. And I'll do whatever it takes to help you." Caspian said.

"And I you," I whispered.

After that moment, if we survive this war, I was going to live again. To live without fear or pain once Zala is dead and Caspian regain his throne. I don't know what waits for the both of us. Even if these strange feelings are temporarily or a rush of adrenaline, but I knew my place was by Caspian side. Only time will tell and I forever shall be at peace in Narnia, once everything is settled and done.

"Call me Strider," I whispered as his lips met mine again.

"Never," He replied and kissed me again.

''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**_ I decided to change the chapter and make it more Celtic for the Daggerneze are more Gaelic than other countries in Narnia. So instead of hanging tree, I used "A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal" from Brave. I couldn't help it. Come one didn't you suspect some romance may come between these two? Come one admit it. I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia or its Character's. Just: Strider/Maeve, Parker, Slyfox/Zala/Salazar, King Gabriel, and some later on._**

**_Please leave a review._**

**_Pretty Please!_**

**_Silent wolf Singer_**


	13. Chapter 13: Proposal

**_Safe and Sound_**

**_Chapter 13: Proposal_**

The next morning at breakfast, a lot of eyes went wide and mouths drop. I sat next to Caspian in the far corner of the cave eating my oatmeal when the Pevensie's decided to come. Lucy and Susan sat next to me, not noticing my new appearance, until Lucy asked me to hand her some cinnamon. When she looked up, her mouth dropped.

"St-strider, you look different." Lucy stated.

"She's right. What happen to your birthmark?" Susan asked.

I shrugged, for I didn't feeling like explaining a difficult story, as did Peter, Edmund, or Caspian. Though, Peter still seemed down, probably from the whole white witch thing and everyone yelling at him? He looked at me and I gave him a small smile. Peter smiled back going back to his oatmeal. All bias, if not prejudice faded with the wind as we became descent friends. Once done eating, I grabbed my bowl and gave it to a few faun's who were on cleanup duty. Afterwards, I decided to get some fresh air.

Although I knew I was being followed. So with a deviant smirk, I lead the shadow into countless tunnels before going outside. I was quicker, climbing on top a rock and crouched down low. Before the stalker could examine his surroundings, I absolutely pounced on Caspian. The force knocked him over, as we rolled down the hill a few times, until I was on top of him. Arms secured with my feet as I gave a deviant grin towards Caspian who seemed surprised.

"What's this, a shadow?" I asked.

Caspian smirked, before changing our position so that I was pinned to the ground, arms above my head. "I was seeing if you like to train, Maeve?"

I scowled for he called me by my birth name, that I switched our position again. "It's Strider."

"Not for long," Caspian said as he sat up. "I promised that once I kill Zala, you will have to get use to your real name."

"And what if Maeve isn't my real name?" I murmured raising a brow. "I had countless names."

"Really?" as this intrigued Caspian. "And what were they?"

"Well, I was called, rascal, Hawkeyes, Rider-"

"Rider?"

"Yes, because I was that good with horses." I murmured, leaning closer that my lips were just a mere inch from his. "And finally… Strider!"

Instantly I pushed him to the ground and started striding away. Caspian paused for a moment in what just happen, before he laughed and started chasing after me. It was a simple game of tag, as we raced around the training field. Some were surprised from the scene that was happening. But from the corner of my eye, I saw Dr. Cornelius, Trufflehunter, and Trumpkin shaking their head bemused. Heading towards the sword station, I grabbed a sword and aimed it at him.

"Shall we dance, Sire." I teased.

Caspian draw his sword. "With pleasure, princess," As he gave a gentle bow.

I scowled, going straight for the blade, though it seemed I went towards his heart. Caspian eyes widen stepping back, blocking the death blow with his sword. I smirked that made him gasped, which I did a under kick, tripping him to the ground. Next pointed a sword at his chest.

"You don't seem to play fair, Maeve." Caspian stated.

"Fair, is hardly a real word, Caspian." I stated, though all the teasing was gone as I was back to being serious. "Now pick up your sword." Swishing mine near my chest. "I will not fight a unarm man."

Caspian paused for a moment then burst out laughing. "I wouldn't cross blades with you, noble woman."

I snickered and went back to our training. It was long and brutal in our game of fencing that we couldn't help but tease one another. It wasn't long before mid-noon, did we stopped cover in sweat. I lay on the grass, arms wide and closed my eye's panting, Caspian the same as well.

"Let me guess, trained by the finest fencer in the Telmarine army?" I panted out.

Caspian chuckled. "And you, trained by the finest Mentor in the helot cult?"

I didn't say anything while I staring at him. Being a helot was no laughing matter. A lot of us we taken from our homes, trained in the art of survival, the set lose to be executed in the most horrible way. So sharply intake of a breath, I got up, taking the borrow swords away. Caspian realized what he just said and followed me.

"Maeve, I didn't mean it like that!" Caspian said.

I ignored him, started taking the long way, and climbed on the How's wall. I made it to the first level when a glint caught my eye in the forest. I paused analyzing the glint of light which doubled each second. When Caspian finally got to me, about to apologize again but stopped noticing the new wave of light.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Miraz," Caspian said sharply, leaving to fetch the others.

I stood there as a massive army was in pursuit. There were over a hundred soldiers along what appeared to be war machines, catapults. These Catapults dragged by men and horsed with an infantry dressed in steel and leather with the same masked. All Telmarine, no sign of Daggerneze anywhere in sight! When the Pevensie's, Caspian, Trumpkin, Dr. Cornelius, and Glenstorm joined the cliff, the general and captains of this army rode on horses. Miraz come center in golden armor while riding a white horse. Though what made my blood boil even more was Zala. She rode next to Miraz on a black horse with spiked armor. As she wore black armor over a red tunic and rusted grey chainmail while her blazing hair was alive. But what at least got me to smirk, was the eye patch she wore on her right eye.

It was time.

.o0o.

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin asked, not happy with the plan Peter made. Not many of us weren't actually pleased to hear this; to send Lucy into the dark forest alone in seek of Aslan. I may hardly know the Valiant girl, but she's so small and innocent to go into the woods alone. Let alone the Telmarine soldiers scouting about. Trumpkin might be one hundred percent agree in the private war room. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!"

"It's our only chance," Peter said.

"And she won't be alone," Susan added.

He looked sadly up to the two girls, as did many on this half, half situation. Trumpkin walked up to Lucy, pleading was the expression on his face. This was the first time I ever saw him vulnerable.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" he asked.

"Nikabrik was my friend, too. But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I," Trufflehunter said

"For Aslan," Reepicheep said, drawing his sword.

"For Aslan," I said aloud as well catching everyone attention. Okay, maybe it's strange for a pagan girl who spent two-thirds of her life believing in Ouroboros. However I had converted to commit my faith to the mighty lion. At least he makes an appearance unlike a titanic serpent who eats his tail. So yes, I converted when I was accepted among the Narnian. Caspian took my hand and gave a reassuring squeezed to it.

"Then I'm going with you," Trumpkin said.

"No, we need you here," Lucy said, placing her hand on the dear little friend.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back," Peter said. This was the difficult part. We needed some sort of distraction. Since the battle would be so condense, it would be impossible for anyone to escape, including watch warden that showered about around the how.

" If I may..." Caspian started. All eyes turned to him to hear his idea. I gave Caspian a reassuring smile as he stood up taking the stage. " Miraz maybe a tyrant and a murderer...but as King, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that that may buy us some time.."

"And what would that be?" Peter asked.

"Single combat," Caspian answered. "A fight to the death."

When Caspian said this, the sisters gasped. However, Peter nodded, it was the only choice that we had. The meeting dismissed as everyone went to prepare for whatever the future may hold. Caspian, Peter, and Edmund, worked on the Challenge proposal scroll. So the girls and I went to leave the two alone.

.o0o.

**Zala's POV**

_What's this, I can't see Gabriel heir anymore._ I rubbed my seerer ring, rubbing it again, only to see the Helots future vanished. I scowled angrily, how can't thou retrace child can simply disappear like tin air. I've been watching her for the past three seasons. Watching her becoming stronger though weak at the same time! These pathetic human Telmarines are nothing more than puppet's. I knew Miraz was an ambitious man, just like Lucifer. Though under secrecy, did the kingdom know of this alliance? I can give him Caspian, if he gives me Strider.

It was plan simple, knowing that Miraz's wife shall produce a son, was all I needed. Now, tempting the elements, making sure the river was calm, and the tree smacking the pathetic boy, got me the location of Strider. And the rest has followed, sending spies near the tomb. Giving the idea that Telmar was vulnerable and knowing the loyalty Strider has to the true prince. Damn it, I had her, I bloody damn had that Bitch. The last of the Camelot family was in my grasped and the bloodline shall end. But no, all failed thank to Miraz's incomparable patience. Pity human are and their virtues; tis said as the next, now we must go to battle. I don't care anymore, I just want the girl.

So here I stand next to Miraz, the false king and General Glozelle, staring apishly at the How. Tis shame the assassination attempt fail with that Hag. It would have been an honor to meet Jadis the White witch, since I was the one who held onto her wand. Took centuries in searching kin in the forbidden arts, as of those who wonder in the western wild. Looking at the fields, I notice a giant approaching. I find it fascinating how Narnia possess more creatures than Daggerhorn.

"Perhaps they came to surrender?" Glozelle said.

"No," Miraz said putting the telescope down. "They are much too noble to do that."

"Really," I purred, how noble are these Narnian?

.o0o.

Sitting among the war council of the Telmarine next to lord Sosepian. My presences scared the poor mortal as The Just King enters with a Centaur. He looked nothing what I suspected from long ago. No longer a man but a mere boy, what a pity, for I wished to take pleasure in killing the kings of Narnia, like I anticipated long ago. Edmund stared at me, hatred clearly written in his eyes for what I done. I smiled deviant, bearing my fangs.

"Lords of the Council, I bear a message from the High King of Narnia," Edmund says unrolling the scroll. Then read aloud from the paper. " 'I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands. In order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hear by challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."

Interesting. The same proclamation that he said to King Gabriel thirteen hundred years ago. Until I intervene and lead a horrendous battle that lead no victory. I looked at Miraz in his emotionless response.

"Tell me, Prince Edmu—"

"King." Edmund corrected.

"Pardon me?" Miraz asked.

"It's 'King Edmund', actually." The boy said rolling up the scroll. "Just 'King' though. Peter is the High King."

I rolled my eyes, truly these mortal doesn't correspond with history other than their own. Tis shame could have saved his life.

"Confusing isn't it?" I hissed with a hint of purr.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz asked.

" Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? "Edmund asked a bit surprised from these people. " I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct.."

"And they shall be again." Miraz confirmed.

"So you should have little to fear," Edmund counter.

I snickered, such quick tongue this boy has. Reminded me of a certain mortal thirteen hundred years ago before I, mutilated his tongue. Miraz seemed too agreed on the boy boldness as he laughed as well.

" This is not a question of bravery." Miraz chuckled, though seeing through his masked, he was faltering.

" So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?." King Edmund the just countered reprimanded. I snickered once more, amused between these two mortals and their behavior over a simple proposal. Such irony and bemusement between them than Lucifer and me.

"I didn't say I refused." Miraz said, hint of venom.

" You have our support, sire," Lord Georgia said. "Whatever your decision is?"

"Sire," Lord Sopespian spoke out. "Our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid whatever—"

Suddenly Miraz aimed his blade at the lord. I smirk, to enjoying the argument that was being performed for me. It proves that the Telmarine are weaker than the Daggerneze. Once this war revolution is at amend here. King Lucifer shall come and claim these lands. The world shall be cover in darkness.

"I am not avoiding anything!" Miraz announced.

"I was merely pointing out—"

"Do not waste your breath, Lord Sopespian," I said taking a sip of wine. "He shall take the challenge, for he wouldn't refuse."

"His majesty, wouldn't refuse." General Glozelle confirmed, adding the courage of the new king.

Miraz paused for a moment, knowing he had no other option but accept the proposal. Aiming his sword at King Edmund, "You, you should hope your brother sword is sharper than his quill."

With that said, the meeting was dismissed as the lords left. I stayed analyzing the young king. He stood there watching me as well. I grin sadistically at him, tilting my head before getting up walking around him. Like cat toying a mouse.

"How's is the helot, young King." I purred.

"Maeve is doing better than you expect, Salazar." Edmund spat.

I stopped, shocked to hear that he knew the Camelot heirs name. It was law, that when a Guard take's a helots name and give's it another. They shan't use it again till somebody knew the name breaking the spell or ye is dead. Even if they could, it was impossible, unless, "Gabriel."

The Just King nodded walking away, "By the way Zala, you should wear better armor."

I stood there unable to counter his remark as he left with the Centaur. I was burning red, hair ablaze that I stormed out towards my tent, casting a silencing spell while looking into the mirror. With a wave of my hand, contacting my king. He appeared, eye's that were once green forever black. His ashen skin showed the age on his body while anger written in his expression. My absent must have started his aging once more. I gave him a report about the Telmarine and Narnian. He was pleased to hear of this challenged. But all pleasure meant, the subject has changed. The Rebellion has grown stronger.

"As long as I am king, disloyalty shall be punishable by death." Lucifer said.

"Once I kill Maeve Camelot, there will be no one left for you to fear, my king." I replied.

Lucifer shook his head. "If they learn that the princess is alive, they shall challenge me. The rebels have faith, that even a helot can defy my law. You must kill her, Zala, if you fail me, you know what would happen."

I smirked, another death and rebirth again. I bow to Lucifer, "My king, my life is to thee and Gabriel death."

"Better be!" Lucifer growled, disconnecting the connection.

I scowled once alone. Humans are so tempting that their emotions can be fuel to the fire. So much to do and so little time!

''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''' ''''''''''''''

**_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter._**

**_Please leave a review._**

**_Silent wolf singer_**


	14. Chapter 14: A life of a helot

**_Safe and Sound_**

**_Chapter 14: A life of a helot_**

By Aslan mane, I really have lost my feminine skill? I spent two hours talking with Lucy and Susan, however what I thought were girl things, was the opposite to Susan. Did girls actually talked about boys, hair, dresses, and boys again. Worst, Susan bragging about me and Caspian. I tell her we were just friends. But I knew better than lie in front of Susan. She was the Gentle Queen, a flirt and woman who caught the eyes of many suitors. The only female human I can associate very well, was Lucy. At least we talked about daggers and plants.

So I decided to practice for the duel tomorrow. Knowing Zala, she will do whatever it takes to have my head. I stood by the edge of the forest, firing arrows at a few target against the trees. Archery was the only thing that can calm my tight nerves down. Just knock arrow, pull draw string, aim, and fire. Every time a bulls-eye for each target; over and over again.

_Snap!_

Instantly I turned around aiming an arrow at Caspian. He raised his arms out that I took a deep breath. "Damn it Caspian, don't scare me like that!"

"My apologies milady, I was seeing where you were." Caspian said.

I sighed, lowering my bow down, and then walked up to the targets removing the arrows. "What do you want, Caspian?"

"What's wrong?" Caspian asked as he grabbed the other arrow from the Telmarine dummies.

"Nothing," I assured putting the arrows back in the quiver.

"You have been practicing for an hour." Caspian noted, "Are you worry about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, something like that," I whispered.

Caspian came up and took my hand giving a gentle squeeze. "You have nothing to worry about, Maeve."

"You don't understand," I said pulling back. "Zala will do whatever it takes to have my head. Remember, if Peter wins then Zala will take measures into her own hands. If Miraz wins, then he shall put me on a silver platter." I turned around to face him, tears close to falling. "Caspian, I . . . oh Aslan."

I collapsed onto the ground holding my legs to my chest, shaking. Another episode of held up emotions for so long. Caspian sat down next to me, rubbing my back. Everyone said I should tell what happen in Daggerhorn, the very detail that the Narnians don't know about. Trufflehunter always said it's better to talk it out.

"I . . . I was ten, it was August during a storm at the Shire. Parker and I were in the attic watching a summer storm. Being fascinated by the lightning pattern while counting the time between thunder and lightning. A night of now rain, until came. The Guard, there were five of them and they stormed in like a barbarian; setting fire to certain area's and smashing valuable objects. General Ruber, came in with a scroll, announcing that Parker and I have been drafted into honorary service as Helots, for Parkers was the best swordsman of his age and I for my archery. . .they killed our servants right in front of us. Beheading, Granny Willow." I whispered shaking.

Caspian gave me a hug assuring me that I didn't have told him. I shook my head no, "Six years, six years I was in Fort Inferno. You may be lucky to never see what I saw. The first year was running, exercise, weight lifting and archery. All day, with little food as the guard screamed at our faces, punching us, and on purposely tripping our feet. If you were last, you go to the pillory for the entire night. And when you turn thirteen, it was brutal. They tested you in all terms past humanity. There was a thing called waterboarding. Testing our endurance, as they put a sack on our faces and had a witch cast a water spell at us. I practically drowned, until Parker helped me.

He was the only one who protected me; carried me back to our cell cover in bruises from combat training. When given a weapon, if they see weakness, they forced you to fight another helot your age to the death. Tossing us in an arena while the Guards watch, gambling who will win. I killed five kids my age within three years when they saw weakness in me. I . . . I cried each time I killed them, that's when General Ruber saw this, he beaten me up. I tried to fight back, but he was stronger. Parker and his ally Cormack stopped him and as punishment were lashing. Ten each by him.

But that wasn't the worst part. When I turn fifteen, some male guards took interest in me, physically. That's when I snapped, and fought my way to keep those filthy pigs off me. One tried to rape me until I stab him in the eye. As punishment, twenty lashing and no food for a week. Parker would sneak me bread sometime. But that didn't stop me from fighting. I became stronger and harder, trying to survive that hell pit. I wonder why the gods let this happen. Why my people were being punished?

After I turned sixteen, they called for the claiming. Coming center of the fortress square in a ragged dress. There, the king wizard stood center of a makeshift stage wearing a black robe, covering his identity. For we never knew, Salazar was reincarnated. As Salazar pointed out the helots; twelve from the boys and twelve from the girls. And then General Ruber would pick a helot. I was General Ruber pick. Within one week, the first day was the claiming. Second the ceremony of the hunt, were they took us to Kingdom to meet the King Lucifer and his loyal subjects. The next two days was training again, while on the fifth day a private sessions. We had to perform our skills to the Guards so they can know who was an absolute threat. I . . . I was forced to show my shooting, getting the target center every time. The six day was a grand ball, though wearing gowns and jewelry, my feet were shackled. And on the final day was the Hunt. Parker and I grabbed the closes thing at the fountain, there was hardly any weapons, just spears, knives, and daggers. They wanted us dead. . ."

I told Caspian everything I could remember during the hunt. How the forest was the dark forest where all hope is lost. If the Guards don't get to you then the forest shall. I told him how I was trapped in a net, in result a Guard came at me with a sword, however Parker saved me in time. Except before he killed the Guard, the soldier sliced his chest deep. Two days, I watch my brother die from blood lost until we made it out of the forest and he collapsed. Dying on tainted ground while I begged him to not leave me.

I cried after I told Caspian my tale, crying so hard in the pain and torture I went through all my life. Caspian embraced me in his arms, whispering soothing words into my ear and thanking me for telling him. I don't understand why he would thank me, but telling Caspian has lifted the weight off my shoulder. When we pulled back, I looked at him, till noticing strange movement behind him. Grabbing my bow and fired an arrow at the mysterious figure in the forest. Except there was no one there.

Caspian stood grabbing his sword, demanding the intruder to show himself. Except, like before, there was no one there. I question in what I saw, for a second I swear I saw another person. A tall wiry man who held some sympathy in our direction; before he disappear beneath the shadows. Like some cat. Caspian glared saying we should head back to the How. So grabbing our things, we headed back inside and joined the Pevensie's for dinner. We gathered around and talked about plans for tomorrow. For tomorrow would be the duel, that shall decide our fate.

Only Peter and Aslan can save us now.

.o0o.

I was heading back to my room when I decided to change course to the Stone table. It was empty and Lucy wasn't there. Walking in with a small candle, I knelt down on my knees in front of Aslan memorial. Hand's together and prayed. I wasn't much of a religious person, for I thought of pagan beliefs of the gods and nature. But never in my lifetime have I set faith to one being until now.

"I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even real," I prayed. "But please listen to my humble prayer. Even from an outcast, I wonder if you were an outcast too. Please Aslan, help my people, my friends, and family. Your children and I. May you appear to deliver your wisdom, give us strength, and aid to defeat the Telmarine if a battle shall come."

"Strider," whispered a soft voice.

I turned around to see Lucy coming in, "What are you doing in here?"

"Praying," I whispered.

Lucy had a seat next to me as we stared at Aslan mantel.

"_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight. At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more. When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death," _I said aloud.

"_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." _Lucy finished with a small smile. "You know the prophecy."

I nodded still looking at the lion. "Tis what Granny Willow, our village medicine-wise woman once told. What inspired me to come to the east in search of salvation? What was he like?"

"He was wild and untamed, but he's brave and good. Seeing in the good from all other people," Lucy explained. She told what she knew about the great Lion. Even though she only had a week with the beast, "Aslan would know you better than you know yourself."

I nodded before standing up, "C'mon, tis late and we need our rest."

Lucy took my hand as I led her towards her quarters where she shared with Susan. With a small goodnight, I went back to my room, removing my tunic when a knock was heard. Turning around I saw Caspian with closed eyes.

"Is it safe?" Caspian asked.

"I'm descent enough." I chuckled. Sitting down on the cot mattress on the ground, shrugging off my boots. Caspian sat down joining me as he too removed his boots. "What are you doing?"

"Thought we could spend the last night together?" Caspian replied, suddenly realizing the ethics of two adolescent teens sleeping in the same cot. He blushed waving his hand, "Does this bother you? I can leave?"

"No, I'm just tired." I chuckled at his embarrassment, lying down while Caspian followed suit placing the blanket over us. "I should warn you, I get nightmares which I may wake up screaming."

"I snore," Caspian added, turning us around that we laid on our side and faced each other holding my hand.

I smiled squeezing his hand. Never before in my life, have I met another man who held a heart for me. We may not probably know each other, but there was something going on between us. In Daggerhorn, there were philosophies of soul mates. They were rare and common at the same. Could it be possible that Caspian was my soul mate? It could explain many things, but let's not rushed such accusation.

"Isn't it strange that we risked our lives to save each other . . . but I don't know much about you? What's your favorite color?" I asked.

A smile creep his lips, "Blue, what's yours?"

"Yellow," I said.

"Yellow? Like the daisy?" he asked.

"A bit darker," I said. "More like . . . a golden shade that you see in the autumn when the leaves are crisped to fade."

I can already imagine the autumn season, when the trees started to change colors of red, brown, gold, purple, orange, and yellow. Ready to fall as the winter season was about to come; including running around in the wheat fields. Caspian nodded as he could already see the trees about to phase.

"How old are you?" Caspian asked.

"Almost seventeen by the 25th Hunter moon when Scorpio seeks the hunter." I whispered.

"Seventeen, on the twenty-fifth of October? I'll remember that." he noted my birth season, probably thinking of some party in the future. "I'm eighteen."

"G-night, Caspian," I whispered, as I turned and closed my eyes going to sleep.

Caspian wrapped his arms around my waist bringing us closer. I smiled, for so long in pain, coldness, and bitterness that the world held upon man. The ways humanity held its limits, which we too become animals. Caspian, the Pevensie, Trufflehunter, and the Narnian have showed me there is good in the world. That even the smallest light can outshine the darkness.

"Good night, Maeve," Caspian whispered, kissing my birthmark.

And that was the second night I slept in peace in Caspian arms. A night with no past life or nightmares: just a peaceful slumber.

''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''' '''''''''''''''''''''

**Here is another new Chapter and I hope you enjoyed. I thought it was time to let Strider/Maeve express her past to Caspian. Also a new Character is approaching; however they will not appear for a few more chapters. And you already had a sample and only one of you can know who it is. Don't tell them MCH!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent Wolf Singer**


	15. Chapter 15: Time for war

**_Safe and sound_**

**_Chapter 15: Time for war_**

I gazed at the armor that rested on the table. I was completely confused in the ensemble I saw, for it wasn't Telmarine or Narnian, but Daggerneze. Except they were the armor of a king, or in this case a queen. A stainless steel armor breast plated corset with decorated patterns etched of beautiful Celtic marking of the symbolic trinity. The Trinity is Daggerhorn insignia, representing of the power of three. Along with the armor was an elbow sleeve chainmail dress that goes to the mid-thigh which splits on the side. Also matching steal bracer which looked slightly larger, but that wasn't the thing that caught full attention. No, a bronze torc rested on the table with the engraving of Gabriel's name on it. I picked up the torc, caressing the craftsmanship in turn solid bronze into the characteristics of twisted rope. They used in the noble class and amongst warrior to protect the soul from dark entity when death claimed the vessels body. When Lucifer took reign, all the torcs vanished into the shrines as relics or confiscated for he believed souls could imprint on these guarded necklace. All this was inspired or part of Gabriel's armor… The only thing absent was the crown.

"I see you have found your armor." I turned around to face Edmund dressed in his own. Unlike Peter's spaulder of metal and chainmail, Edmund was made of leather.

"How did you get this-replicate?" I asked. "Tis lost long ago."

"Award that Peter received during the Great War. Peter didn't want it, so I took it …considering it as a historical artifact." Edmund said taking the Torc and examined it. "When I saw you the first time I had a feeling the past would be coming back. So I requested they adjusted this armor to fit you."

"Thank you, Edmund." Not knowing what to say. Already I could feel Gabriel presences in seeing old possession.

"You're welcome," Edmund said as he left so I can change.

I put on the armor to feel the lightness the metal was against my chemise and leather pants. Adjusting the leather belt, figures touching the sheath to realize something was there. Touching a handle, wait I didn't sheathed a sword. Unsheathing the blade, I pulled out a long massive sword. Sharp and clean like silver as the handle wrapped in tight polished leather with a tip of an emerald. There was some type of engrave, written in another language. It was elven; it's been a decade since I learn eleven. If I read correctly it says.

"Excalibur," I said. "How did you get here?"

Excalibur was the legendary sword passed down to a king in need given by the Lady of the Lake. A sword with its own mind to find the true king or when a Daggerhorn leader was in need, it shall appear. But why did it come to me? I am no leader but a follower. The last time I recall this sword, was in my past life during Gabriel's down fall, Gabriel asked Emrys to hide this. Emrys the wizard of magic!

A sound of a bird was called. Looking up and saw a falcon with silver wings. "Ayden?"

The falcon nodded before flying off to who knows where. I chased after the falcon calling after it. "Ayden! Ayden, where are you going?"

The falcon didn't respond as he kept flying away. I chased after him still until making a sharp left turn into the battle council room. There Trumpkin placed a helmet on the table. The dwarf looked at me curious in why I was calling another name while I search desperately for the silver wing falcon. Except he wasn't in the room; Only Trumpkin and Reepicheep. I walked up to the table to see High King Peter armor.

"I was thinking a career in medicine." Peter said, as he entered the room. He paused to stare at his armor while Trumpkin handed him his helmet.

"Peter," I said catching his attention.

"Yes," Peter responds.

"It is tradition to choose your Marshals for the duel today." I said.

"She's right," Caspian agreed. "You need to choose your seconds."

"I say take Strider as one of your Marshals." Trumpkin said, as he stares at me then Excalibur for a moment. My eyes widen that I sheathed the sword back into its sheath.

"Sire, my life is forever at your command." Reepicheep said. "But, I thought perhaps, I might be central for this challenge."

I and Trumpkin scoffed in hearing this while walking to Caspian. Peter seemed hesitant on his choice of words; not wanting hurt the noble mouse pride. Since it would be dishonor to be rejected so bluntly.

"As you know my good Reepicheep," Peter started. "Many humans are afraid of mice. And it wouldn't be fair if Miraz would have anything in sight that can dilute his courage."

"Of course," Reepicheep agreed.

"It doesn't stop you in the battled of a fight, Reep." I assured.

Peter nodded for this understanding as he turned to Caspian and I. "Caspian, tell Glenstorm: I want him, Ed, and . . ." He turned to face me, "Strider, how good are you with a blade?"

"Respectable enough," I said plainly until stop to stare at him surprised. "You want me as one of your Marshals?"

"It is your right and my honor," Peter said. "A friend to a friend, if that is alright with you?"

"It would be my honor, Peter." I said with a bow.

"Just remember to control your fear when you see Zala." Peter warned, turning around to grab his shield.

I flinched sucking in breathe for I forgotten about her, for if Peter loses, I would be on the chopping block by the mad woman. Trumpkin saw this and groan, "Oh! You had to remind her!"

Caspian and Peter looked at me concern. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Are you sure you are?" Caspian asked Peter.

.o0o.

Caspian and I walked down the corridor in silence. The tension is getting thick as we both know it was time. Glenstorm walked by with his mate, Windmane, we nodded to each other in preparation for soon he and I would have to leave early before King Peter. Once the Centaur was out of the empty hallway, Caspian stopped all of the sudden.

"Tis something wrong, Caspian?" I asked.

He watches me curiously before closing the gap between us and gently pushed me against the wall. He was hesitant when his hands cradle my cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. This caught me off guard, for my thoughts were focused on the challenged at hand, which my body went on instincts. I lace my fingers through his hair consumed in this emotion I never felt before towards the prince. As his tongue licked against my lower lip asking for entrance. I gasped uncertainly to such gesture, opening my mouth slightly to be in a kiss of dominance. For some reason, I let go and let him in control while my body felt strange. A tingle engulfed in some sort of fire with in as his ands wrapped around my waist and back. My arms wrapped around his neck bringing him closer. When we pulled back for breathe, our foreheads against each other, panting while staring into each other's eyes.

"Would you live with me in Telmar if we win?" Caspian panted. "Along with courting you?"

"Yes," I breathed.

Caspian smiled about to kissed me again before he headed out to check on the traps we set out if a battle would commence. I touched my lips to feel how swollen they were and sighed. When all of the sudden I heard the falcon call from above. Looking up, I saw Ayden once more sitting on the archway. I stared into the falcon grey eyes as our souls entwine to speak silently without words in the disdain fate that shall over shadow the future.

"Emrys, tis you who brought me here," I announced.

Ayden nodded for the falcon was Emrys familiar, his daemon.

"I may not fully understand why you saved me, my dear friend, for not all my memories have surfaced. But I give my gratitude in such honor. May we meet again in another life if this battle claims thee? If not, than tis been an honor in communicating with you, and may you aid my people to a new age."

Ayden nodded as the spell of the all Seeing Eye was send towards to Emrys.

I clutched the handle to Excalibur and walked out to the entrance towards the arena that the duel shall take place. Glenstorm waited by the gate and waited for me. I nodded my head as we walked towards the ruin shrine towards the pillar. We stood by one pillar and draw our swords; though across the arena stood our adversaries: Lord Miraz, Lord Sopespian, General Glozelle, and finally Zala.

Zala snake eyes stared at me with glee, as she gave a Cheshire grin exposing her sharp teeth covered in black blood. Closer she was to the demons of wars who desire bloodshed. More importantly my head: and most of all my life for future generation. Though if I die today by this woman hand, the only regret I would have . . . is not able to live a life with my friends.

The soldiers on both end of the arena, as King Peter and Edmund came out of the How ready for the duel. Caspian soon right behind them. When they reached the arena, Glenstorm and I sheathed our blades. Except a gasped was heard, looking over my shoulder to see Zala eyes bewilder to see Excalibur. I smirked at her, for she knows Excalibur can cause serious damage to any object.

Suddenly I felt pressure around my neck. I choked grabbing my neck to found nothing was strangling me. I glared at Zala who held a deviant grin before I gasped for air. The boys saw this that they glared at Zala who disconnected the spell, I took deep breathes.

"Through the heart," Edmund said.

"Yeah, through the heart," I muttered through gritted teeth.

Peter nodded as he walked up to the center of the ruin arena, along with Miraz who draw his sword. They lowered their masked shield and fate has begun. For High King Peter made the first move.

.o0o.

**Third Person POV**

Somewhere in the forest,

Lucy and Susan were riding through the forest on Destrier in search of Aslan. They hope that Aslan could help them like the last time with the White Witch. However, the closer they got to the river, the closer they get into danger. They were spotted by Telmarine soldier who were on pursuit after them. The two queens try to stray them off, except they couldn't as they gotten closer. Susan thought about this, knowing what she had to do in order to save her sister. A noble sacrifice she had to make. So, pulling on the reins having Destrier to a halt then jumped off. Lucy was puzzled by her sister action.

"Take the reins," Susan ordered that alarmed the young girl.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked taking the reins.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But it looks as if you'll be going alone after all." Susan said with a small smiled.

Before Lucy could protest to her sisters' action, Susan smacked Destrier behind hard enough to send the horse off. Susan turned around grabbing her bow and knocking an arrow onto the draw string and drew her bow. She stood her ground ready for the right moment as she put faith in her bow. Aiming high at the first Telmarine that came in sight, then released an arrow. The arrow struck the soldier in the neck knocking him down. Susan grabbed another arrow and fired it again and again, killing two more Telmarines. When she reached for the fourth one, Susan ducked quickly. Lucky enough to miss his sword however fall to the ground.

The soldier returned for her, his sword raised high in the air when all of a sudden a man on a black horse appeared. The stranger held a short curved sword slashing at the soldier. Susan didn't think better, she would say that it looked Japanese. The man disarmed and disposed the Telmarine quickly as possible. He turned around to face Susan as he sheathed blade.

Susan gasped as she stared at her savior. He was about in his mid-twenty with pale skin and blonde hair; she could have considered him handsome if it weren't for the scar that lingered on his right cheek. He wore black and his armor was not one she has seen in Narnia or anywhere else; except for those in her textbook back in London. If having to compare the man's spaulders and gauntlets that of a Samurai.

"Who are you?" She asked, as she stood up aiming her bow at the man.

"I am Asai Inori, a friend of Caspian." Asai said his voice didn't hold a Mediterranean accent. No, for a second she swore his accent was more Archenland.

"And how can you prove that?" She asked.

Asai sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy. "I was the finest mentor to the Telmarine army and Prince Caspian as well. For I was once his mother guardian . . . until her unnatural death. Now, we must hurry for a battle awaits, Queen Susan. Unless you wished your family to die so soon that is?" he said with a bit of sarcasm as he pulled out his arm.

Susan scratched out her short infatuation towards this man and grabbed his arm. Asai lifted the gentle queen up and placed her behind him before kicking his horse on the side. Saying the black stallion name was Edo. Susan grabbed the man around the waist before she notice something tide around his sash. She gasped before giggled, to see the Achenlander had a fan.

"Don't make fun of my Tessen." Asai growled. "It can cause more damage like your bow."

Susan shut up immediately, not wanting to offend Asai after he just saved her life. By just looking him, she can put Asai who take's pride and honor seriously. If not revenge served better cold. Though she was stuck with this man, Susan was glad Lucy made it out . . . for now.

''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Sorry for the hold up, I didn't know what to right. Also, I decided to introduce a new character Asai. So you know, Asai is not my character, he is MCH. Though I'm using him as Caspian past mentor. Remember, Caspian mention that he was taught by the finest in the Telmarine army. But he didn't say they weren't Telmarine. So keep reading and you'll soon find out about Asai.**

**Please leave a review and thanks for reading.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	16. Chapter 16: The battle of the How

**_Safe and Sound_**

**Chapter 16: The battle of the How**

The dual was getting heated as both kings fought to the death. Never before in my life have I felt so much adrenaline coursing through my veins. For this was a different type of Adrenaline, for it wasn't excitement or instincts, but fear. Fear for of our very lives as Miraz had the upper hand. As Miraz did hard swings of his sword which Peter had to dodge them. Then Miraz struck Peter in the head with his shield, knocking the young kings' helmet off.

I gasped, grabbing to closing thing next to me, which was Caspian hand. He gave a reassuring squeeze while looking across the arenas where Zala amusement projected rudely. Miraz attacked twice, one that Peter was able to doge and another cut his thigh. Peter groan in pain, stumbling back to avoid the next move. Miraz hesitated before charging forward for the death blow, except Peter jumped over it, rolling on the ground and gotten back up. Miraz was quick and attack again, kneeing Peter in the stomach and forced him down. Peter tried to get up however the false king stomped on his shield. That's foul play! Peter groan, quickly removing his shield while blocking Miraz's sword, before he rolled away getting back on his feet. At the same time tripping Miraz to the ground. Soon a man and Susan appear from out of the forest. Peter saw this and asked Miraz for a time out . . . I think. During this deration, Caspian stared shock at the new arrivals.

"Asai," he whispered.

"Who?" I asked.

"My mentor," Caspian said.

We all got together on our side of the arena. Susan hugged Peter, but Peter groaned out in pain that she let go. Edmund gestured that his brother should sit down while Caspian and Asai looked at each other.

"Tis seems you been causing a lot of trouble, Casp." Asai said. Caspian didn't say anything as he stared at his mentor. I was confused, before staring at Asai who stared at me. He smirked pulling out a scrolled. "For you, Princess."

He tossed it, which I luckily caught, surprised by the force and speed he put into it. I unravel the scroll reading the message inside to be from Sir Brom. I gasped in what was written. The rebels have infiltrated through the empire. Taking as much land and alliances as they can. If Zala is officially dead, then King Lucifer shall be weaken and the Pendragon family and the Knights of Trinity shall dethrone him.

"How did you get this?" I demanded while handing the scroll to Caspian.

"A little silver wing bird gave it to me." Asai said with a shrugged as Ayden landed on his shoulder.

I was going to say something, when Susan grabbed my arm and led me away from the arena back towards the How. With no choice, I followed her until we reach on top of the how with the other archers. Trumpkin handed me a bow and quiver full of green feather arrows as we watch the game.

It was more brutal than it was ever before as Miraz kept smacking Peter with the shield. It was difficult to see through the pillars that were in the way. One moment we see Miraz was in the lead and the next Peter had the upper hand. Watching this brought Gabriel's memories back. To see King Peter attacking me and not Miraz to the battle of the death. I shivered, tossing those memories from the back of my mind, for now wasn't the time visit the past.

In no time, Peter manages to disarm Miraz and struck him in the weak spot on his leg. The metal fist and Peter strength can lead to paralyzes. Miraz groan, collapsing onto his knee losing color. But that didn't stop Miraz as he grabbed his sword and charged at Peter. Peter dodged the blow and grabbed the sword and struck Miraz with it under his golden armor. Miraz screamed in pain, now on his knees. Peter stood up and raised his sword up high for the kill. However, the magnificent king hesitated turning around to face Caspian handing them the sword. I paused, wondering what Caspian would do. Would he be able to actually kill his own uncle?

Like Lucifer killed his own clan and family.

Caspian raised the sword for his father's vengeances, giving a frustrated cry and stuck down on the grass. A mere inch from Miraz's head.

"I don't get it," Susan spoke. "Why didn't he kill him?"

"Because, he doesn't want to be like Lord Miraz." I said with a smile, watching Caspian walked back to the Pevensie brothers. He looked up and watches me for my approval. I smiled with pride to see an actual leader he was, to spare an enemy is noble than killing one. For more death leads to more suffering.

While the Narnians cheered for their victory, I watch Lord Sopespian and Zala walked up to Lord Miraz. Coming towards their aid. I question the Shade, for she held a deviant look that made her eyes illuminate. Lord Sopespian helped Lord Miraz up when Zala pulled out an arrow. An arrow with a red feather, looking at Susan Quiver to see she was missing a few of her old one.

"NO!" I screamed.

But it was too late, as Zala struck Miraz in the back. The once king gurgled a cry staggering a few feet before collapsing on to the ground dead. All remained silent at the battlefield as Lord Sopespian, General Glozelle, and Zala put on shocking faces. Lord Sopespian looked at his dead lord, then looking between Susan and his lord before staring at Glozelle.

"Treachery!" Sopespian cried grabbing the sword. "They shot him! They murder our king!"

"Be ready!" Peter order.

Asai ran back inside to the How in preparing Gabriel plans. Susan, I, and the archers loaded our bows, ready to fire when the time comes.

"Peter!" Caspian yelled as one of the general charged at Peter. Peter grabbed his sword and beheaded the man then told Caspian to go.

A battle was already in settlement. The duel was just a patience game to see who would win without blood. From what I know about Zala; she would do whatever it takes to have the Camelot name diminished and destroyed. If I had the power and divine right, I would have shot her in the heart by now with my arrow. Except, only the monarchs of old or Caspian can kill this treacherous demon from hell! Soon the Catapults launched their ball while the infantry charged forward.

"Archers to the ready," Susan ordered as we knocked our arrows.

Peter gave the signal as Caspian and Glenstorm galloped back inside the How. In seconds a horn was played of their locations. Ten seconds left.

"One, two, three, four," I counted. "Five, six, seven,"

"Stand ready," Susan gave the second command as we aimed our arrows high. "Aim!"

"Get Ready!" Peter commanded as the ground gave in before the Telmarines. The plan work of the tunnels collapsing, no time for their horses to neither stop nor room to avoid the others behind them as the fall into the ditched.

"Fire!" Susan yelled.

"Let the sky rain in steel." I muttered, firing my arrow to join the armada of arrows that flew into the sky and pieced the soul of the army and earth.

"Charge!" Peter order as the first infantry charged towards the battle field.

The second group of Caspian team came out of the secret escape passage from behind and all war broken loose. Susan, Trumpkin, and I watch the battle before us. For it looks like the upper hand we had. Until second infantry from the Telmarines marched forward.

"Release the griffins!" Susan said.

As the griffins grabbed the dwarves and fly towards enemy lines shooting them down. A plan Edmund came up with, calling it an air raid. However the catapults keep knocking them down for the loaded second after second. Their artillery never coming to an end. Peter turned around mouthing _Lucy_ name, which Susan shook her head no. We need to go to plan C that was inside the How where traps were set.

"Back to the How!" Peter exclaimed which the Narnians did. But the Catapults fired even more mercilessly that they could reach the how. I dodge a boulder to avoid one.

"Brace yourselves!" Susan warned.

After she said that a catapults struck the entrance to the How. Making the entrance collapsed and the hill to shake that a tree fell over Susan and me. The branch collides on my back pushing me off the ledge falling onto the lower ledge. I groaned, getting back up to see Trumpkin barely holding Susan with one hand. I ran up towards the ledge telling Trumpkin to swing her. He did and I caught Susan as we fell on the lower landing. Susan said 'thanks' as we stood up and ran back to the others on the ground. I ran up to Caspian drawing Excalibur. He looked at me and I to him knowing it was time to make it or not.

We waited for Peter to give the command, which he ran towards the enemy.

Ready to fight; to live or to die!

.o0o.

A soldier fell to the ground after I slice his chest through Excalibur. Nearly every soldier I killed died instantly towards the blades edge. Excalibur was sharper than a dragon claw! Cutting through armor and chainmail before piercing flesh. I panted, turning around swinging my blade again killing another Telmarine. I heard another footstep approach me, turning around with a swing as my sword collided with Asai fan.

"Where's Caspian?" He yelled.

"I don't know," I yelled back. "I lost track with him after we got into this mess."

Asai nodded before grabbing my arm and swinging me so Excalibur can kill two soldiers. Then my back connected to his and we stood our ground watching our comrades and enemies fight. I was panting, ears ringing, and adrenaline pumping burning hot in my veins. For I haven't felt so much alerted since the human Hunt. Since, the fountain in getting weapons.

"Focus helot," Asai growled. "Stick with me and we shall conquer."

Another Telmarine charged at me, but I blocked his attack, kicking him in the stomach before cutting his arm off. Asai turned finishing him off with his long thin sword.

"What do you call that blade?" I asked.

"Ketana," Asai said, blocking his opponent while I slashed his back.

Ketana? Never heard that name before. Looking at his entire weapon collection it seems he came from the Far East. I heard many tales of islands that held another culture. Watching Asai fighting style to be more fluid, almost like a dance while fast and quick like lightning. And seeing him fight with honor as the next Telmarine, I could tell he wasn't by physical appearance.

"And I assume you're from another country."

Asai scoffed. "Focus helot, and yes, I'm from Archenland and I was trained in Terebinthian fighting."

"That is all I need to know, Samurai." I smirked, before ducking my head and slicing the next person knees.

Standing up when a club made contact to my face knocking me down. Asai gave a cried charging at those who dare challenged us. I sat up slowly, touching my temple region to feel it swell. Looking around to see things getting a bit hazy as more Telmarines came into view with shields at a cadence. It was no use; we needed a miracle in defeating all these men.

'_Don't give up!_' Parker voice bellowed out in my head. '_Get up, Get up!'_

Slowly I had gotten up, using Excalibur as a cane. Seeing everyone I knew dying or in a tight battle.

'_Don't surrender, don't give up. Have faith, have faith_.' Parker said, feeling an arm on my shoulder as it gave a gentle squeeze. The same way that Parker would do when I was down_. 'You can do this, you are a Pendragon. You are the Heir of Camelot. You are Gabriel great-granddaughter. You are the Princess of Daggerhorn. And Daggerhorn Royalty never gives up without a fight! Don't give in and fight. Daggerhorn need's you, Narnia needs you!'_

"Right," I panted. "I can do this."

"Talking to yourself again, Strider," Cooed a deviant voice.

I turned around to face Zala who seemed amused towards my action. Her armor was the same like before as she held an iron axe that wasn't from this era. No, she held a battle axe from the Dark Ages, the time of Orc and demons shattered Daggerhorn. As the blood of Narnians dripping on the rusted blade. I scowled holding Excalibur in defenses. I was alone with her for my friends are sidetracked with their adversaries.

"You shouldn't have come." I said, already fear consuming me.

"Really," she smirked and stepped forth which I stepped back. This amused her. "I haunted you very well indeed. My little Strider. I'm so proud in you actually, you proven yourself better than any helot or Guard in Daggerhorn."

"Shut up," I spat.

"But my dear, Lucifer has sent me with an offer." Zala murmured. I paused, Lucifer has offered me something. Zala nodded, "You see, you are his only family. And family must stick together, correct? He has pardoned you from your helot tittle and given you back your throne. You see, he has no heir and fears that his dynasty would falter."

"Shut Up!" I screamed. "Stay away from me."

"Calm Maeve, you can be a princess that you were meant to be. Just lower your blade and we can return home. You can even live in the Shire once more." Zala murmured.

The shire, I lowered my blade, to go back to the shire, back to my family.

"Parker," I whispered.

'_I'm dead, Maeve_!' Parker exclaimed in my head. '_I'm dead, don't you remember. She killed me. Lucifer killed our friends, our comrades. She's manipulating you, sister! Lucifer want's you dead so he can have the throne. Zala wants your family name diminished. Get out! Get away from her now!'_

I screamed grabbing my head from all of Parker's yelling. He was right; Lucifer was not even family to begin with. Standing up straight, I glared at the serpent beast before me. Her sincere postured vanished as she lifted her axe and charged forward. I blocked her attack and kicked her off me. I can't fight her; I didn't have the liberty to fight a Shade. So I ran, running for my life. When all of the sudden, I was thrown into the air and colliding into some Telmarines. Before I could stand up, something grabbed me by the leg and threw me again. I screamed in pain, as I landed on my right arm losing hold of Excalibur.

"You shouldn't have done that." Zala growled, as she walked towards me.

I grabbed Parkers bowie knife from my belt and threw it at her, aiming at her shoulder. But it stopped midway, floating in the air. She smirked, shooting it back at me, piercing my shoulder through metal. I cried in agony, yanking it out.

"How does it feel, Strider." Zala asked, raising her talon hand. "That's how I felt when we first met. Crucio!"

Pain consumed my body in burning fire as I screamed in agony. It was worse than all the tortures, worse than she did back at Telmar, worse than the Hags poison. It hurt all over, like burning water coursing through my veins while bones being broken everywhere.

Zala laughed hysterically as she approached and stomped on my chest. I cried in pain hearing a crack in a rib. Zala raised her axe above her head and laughed at me. "You, Gabriel, shall fall to an end. Your family is gone and your bloodline shall be demised."

"No!" I cried. "I shall live."

"And I shall hunt thee again." Zala growled swinging her axe for the final killed.

When all the sudden a sword pierced through her armor followed by an arrow in her head. Zala gasped not fazed by the red feather arrow as she looked down at her chest to see the sword then at me. Her Crucio cursed faded away. I panted sitting up and crawling away. For the person who stabbed her; was Caspian who had Excalibur and next to him Peter. I looked over my shoulder to see Susan as well, lowering her bow with Edmund by her side.

Only a Witch, Wizard, or a divine leader can kill a shade, piercing them through the heart. Black blood oozed out of her mouth as her porcelain skin started to crack. Zala growled as she was consumed in fire destroying both her body and soul till nothing was left but dust.

'_It is done_,' Parker whispered. '_Farewell sister_.'

'_You have done well, Maeve_,' Gabriel added. '_Live free_.'

"And die well," I finished, feeling Gabriel and Parker soul leaving my body to find peace in the afterlife.

When I open my eyes, I saw Caspian. He offered me a hand that I gladly accepted and stood up. Around us we saw the Telmarines retreating for the trees could walk and their roots strike like whips. A boulder flew forward striking a tree from behind us as it leaves formed a face screaming knocking it over. The second tree from beside lifted its root and shot it to the ground, reaching to the other side to destroyed the enemy catapults.

"Impossible," I whispered, grabbing Caspian shoulder for support.

"Lucy," Peter assured as we watch the trees attack. "For Aslan!"

Yes, for Narnia and for Aslan. As Caspian handed me Excalibur and we charged with the Pevensies towards our victory.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Zala is finally dead. I know it wasn't the best death scene but nobody is perfect. Anyway you're probably wondering why Caspian was the one who killed Zala completely. He's the rightful heir to the throne. Along with the witness of Peter, Edmund, and Susan. Salazar Character has been destroyed. So he could never be reincarnated again, in other words Lucifer is weakened. Also Gabriel soul is at peace and so is Parker. For Parker goal so that Maeve can be safe and no longer be hunted by Zala.**

**The next chapter will come up soon. I felt like stopping it here.**

**Please leave a review if you have any question, that I might answer or just reviewing.**

**Silent wolf singer.**


	17. Chapter 17: Renew that was broken

**_Safe and Sound_**

**_Chapter 17: Renew that was broken_**

We chased after the Telmarine as they ran towards Fords of Beruna. Caspian held my hand leading the way while following the Pevensies who were full of determination of the newly found conquest and victory. Also the high respected Telmarine Mentor who betrays his country, for he was loyal to Caspian than anyone else. But that wasn't the only thing running through my mine. No, I was finally free from Zala's demonic pursuit. The shade is dead, and sooner or later so shall Lucifer fall to his knees for his person valet is gone. With the Shade gone, Gabriel and Parker can rest in peace in heaven or start a new life in the generation that is to come. The Camelot name might be frail doesn't mean the blood is diminished, nor a failure. For the name has finally been redeemed with honor thanks to my friends.

Once we reached the river, a lion roar shook the air and ground while water rippled at it command. We all stopped hesitantly as did the Telmarines who stood shell shock. Curious in what is going on, until I notice the river water current has cease. Looking towards the left to notice some sort of wave charging forwards like galloping horses. The curving waves gushing forwards in almighty flood then turned into a human figure of a man.

"By Ouroboros tail," I whispered in shock.

Instantly I collapsed onto my knees and bowed to one of the many important gods. Caspian asked what was wrong, trying to get me back on my feet. Except, I was unable to do so, for I was in a middle of a prayer to the god of Water and Seas. After finishing the prayer, I looked up to stare at the River God, emerged from the waves. He charged forward as the Telmarines tried to cross the Beruna's Bridge quick. But no one could ever out run a god. As the soldiers jumped off the bridge leaving the traitor, Lord Sopespian; when the River God grabbed the bridged and lifted it up. Sopespian stared bewilder at the god, knowing his time has come to an end. The River God stared at the mortal in his grasped, before opening his mouth and swallowed Sopespian whole. The God drowned Lord Sopespian and vanished into the waters current dropping the bridge to debris.

I sat there dumbfounded to see one of my old gods in Daggerhorn. For over thousands of years I thought the gods abandon the world, to let mortal fend themselves. With my own eyes, I witness something that could never appear again... or at least in the mighty form. And I hope my soul is forgive to them, along with gratitude to witness such power that of the gods. I stood up, still shaken that I couldn't comprehend what just happen. When a hand slapped me in the face! I blinked, my left cheek hurt, to see Asai holding his hand up.

"Snap out of it, Helot!" Asai chuckled.

"Why you, son of a—" I pounced at the noble bodyguard that we fell into the water.

Asai chuckled while I wrestle him to drown. Until Peter told us to knock it off and get a hold of ourselves. I stood up and glared at Asai, till cringing to feel my cheek sting. Caspian wrapped an arm around me, helping me to keep support.

"You okay?" Caspian asked.

"Peachy," I grumbled. "You think I feel okay?"

Everyone laughed at my sarcastic remark then crossed the river to see Lucy. We were glad to see the valiant Queen was alright, and standing next to her was the great lion…Aslan. The royals bowed to him while Asai and I bow behind them, for we have no right as a king.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia," Aslan said, which the others did, except for Caspian.

"All of you," Aslan informed to Caspian.

"I do not think I'm ready," Caspian announced.

"It is for that very reason I know you are." Aslan said.

Caspian nodded taking his stance with pride. Asai followed soot with his friend, while I remain down. Aslan walked to me, a warm aura surrounded me to the lion's presences. I held in a breath in fear for my sins towards the great beast.

"Why do you still remain down?"

"For I am unworthy to set eyes upon you, Aslan." I said. "I am a pagan girl who committed so many sins as a helot. I killed many souls that were innocent as snow. Excommunicated from society and disown by family to be denied from the throne that as rightfully mine. A coward to my country and nothing to this life. These eyes show no reason to gaze upon you, your grace. I am nothing, but trash beneath your feet."

"You are not trash nor are you nothing." Aslan said. "Though many things were taken from you, you have redeemed yourself and your loved ones. For you have believed in me from the start of your journey! And doing so while helping your friend earns you, your tittle! Take your sword out." With that said he breathed on me, that I felt my sins vanished from my body that I pulled out Excalibur before him. Next, he placed a paw on my shoulder. "Arise, Princess Maeve the loyal!"

I couldn't believe in what just happen. To know that Aslan, true king of Narnia has forgiven my sins that stained my very soul. To announced my name and titled to the world. I looked up, to gaze at golden eyes of the great lion. For more rested in my pass, he knew it before I could say anything. The lion smiled as I stood up with my friends.

Strider the rebellion helot was no longer.

For I was now, Princess Maeve the loyal!

Heir to the Camelot family,

Denied my right to the throne, though deep down divine I forever was,

And the symbol to those who see the light in the dark,

With the company of my friends.

.o0o.

A mirror shattered, as black talon hands bleed red breaking the connection of the image of Maeve Camelot. Lord Lucifer attracted his hands breathing heavily to see his disowned relative was blessed. To be forgive and reborn by a child of the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea, by Aslan himself!

"By Ouroboros tail," He growled furiously, grabbing the enchanted mirror and slammed it to the ground.

He was furious, for this dual was posted by magic throughout the entire kingdom, to those who own enchanted mirror to watch the manhunt of his sadistic game of The Hunt. His pride got the best of him; thinking a Shade could kill a rebellious helot, in order to set an example that no one defies his power. That Hope was incomparable word, a taboo, for his dynasty shall never end. Fear and Power, for Lucifer rather be feared than loved by his kingdom. The kingdom he stole from his cousin, committed the unnatural devastation, for kin to murder kin. Ouroboros, the serpent that eats his tail to not damn Daggerhorn of its space, continues his cycle of renewal life and infinity. The belief that his concept of eternity and eternal return that creates the fabrication of Samsara: the life, the death, and the rebirth. The immortality of Ouroboros kin, whom of a phoenix!

Such long deserve destiny, he admire! To wear the crown of his family, though third inline to the throne! Until Salazar felt betrayed for some unknown reason that he, Lucifer, shall never know or ever will. Both made a deal that if Salazar finds a way to kill King Gabriel, and then he shall kill his kin. It was a price to pay if confession could redeem his sin. However, Lucifer was not sorry. He loved the power. He loved the concubines and maidens who woo at his feet. That was until he realize his disown family had escaped. How the might royals lived amongst the nobles if not commoner's. When the first uprising came twas the day of the Dark Days. Where a boy who went by the name of Henry announced he was the King Gabriel reincarnation. True, Henry was Gabriel but, he set trust in Salazar to eliminate the challenged.

And so it was decreed, that to those who defy he and Salazar shall be punished by death and their children pay the burden. Thus the creation of the Hunt, to test the loyalty of his trusted Guard and set fear amongst the kingdom of Daggerhorn. For even the strongest of a leader shall fall into the blade of his command.

Nearly thirteen thousand years of the Hunt, happening every decade when a helot is ripe and a newly hassassin prepare for the challenged after showing his demise. The people fear him and no one challenged him. Until rumor spoke of Gabriel being reborn again? Question Lucifer was, till using Zala, once Salazar power in seeking the child. It surprised him that Gabriel new heir was that of a girl. A mere defenseless female who bore the royal mark upon her face. Zala suggested in infanticide upon the child before the memories begin to breathe, for the lust of revenge in her voice. But Lucifer didn't allow it, the babe caught the false king attention, even by her name.

Maeve Rayne Camelot

_Intoxicating Queen_

Lucifer smirked as he walked towards his throne, sitting down lost in his thought once more. His main goal with the lost Princess was to make her his queen. Make her vulnerable, for a female was not a reincarnation, but a host on a male soul. And making the girl yield before him with nightmare that Zala creates, shall shatter her innocent mind! However, Gabriel defended his heir's mind, so Lucifer watched the girl grow; becoming stronger under the Knights circle, under the Pendragon. How close Maeve was to Sir Parker the brave, and how touchy he was. Telling him Maeve was his, until he realize she was her own being. Her skills of archery challenged him. That he had no choice on her tenth summers; he would put her into the Hunt. To test her worth to be his Queen!

Six years enjoying the Princess being torture, being corrupted and challenged, not knowing who she was! Pure enjoyment as she mature and killed innocent to survive: her divine right forever gone. Maeve was forever a pawn of his game. Nothing more and nothing less, as she lost so much and gain so little. He would have considered just getting her from Fort Inferno when ripe and take there…Except General Ruber picked Maeve for the Hunt.

Lucifer was furious at first, but watch and sees the improvement the Princess had. To see if she was actually worth it to hold the Camelot name! Watching her like a shadow, throughout the entire game, enjoying her suffering of loss of her foster brother by Zala. Then she was gone, Maeve the helot vanished from thin air with name Strider. And by her disappearance lead the rebels to return with the aid of Elves, dwarves, magical beings, and mortals. Now, he loathed Maeve, that he would have her dead than anything else.

But he never took consideration, that the lost Princess would take shelter to Narnia. And not just the Narnians, but to Prince Caspian and the Kings and Queens of old! Zala said she would handle it. Zala was dead wrong and paid the price of Excalibur. The sword of the Lady of the Lake, one who wields it is true to divine right. Lucifer furious than ever before, of his cockiness, as all of Daggerhorn know the Shade is dead. The Rebellion has nothing to fear now and can strike any day. Lead by The Knights Circle, including Pendragon.

The doors to the dark domesticated throne room burst open, as a man dressed in red armor came in. He was rugged looking that could send fear to any child with a single look. "Sire, Zala has failed you. What are your orders?"

"General Ruber, why be timid by my presences." Lucifer asked.

"I . . . I am not timid but honor of your presences, Sire." General Ruber stumbles.

"Really," Lucifer sneered. "Then tell me, for I recalled Zala did not choose The Lost Princess as Tribute. May I ask who did?"

General Ruber gulped; it was he who chosen the girl as a helot. He chose her as revenged for defying many of his soldiers and helping the other helots selflessly, along with payback towards Parker. Ruber gulped looking through the locks of his orange hair. "I did."

However, Lucifer wasn't on his throne.

"Yes, you did!" Lucifer hissed, swinging his sword decapitating his General.

Ruber's head rolled onto the ground as his soul was consumed into the blade. For the spirit that rested in its vessel shall never be reborn. Lucifer smirked in mirth for another kill as he watched blood glaze the cobble floor from the neck. Watching as Ruber head flinched and eyes flicker, before red eyes ceased in dullness. The false kinged laughed, insanity bellowed out for the castle to hear shaken the staff. As Lucifer picked up General Ruber head and tossed it out the balcony, where spikes rest, pining the head.

"His head now rots on a spike," Lucifer said taking a seat on his thorn.

His black eyes memorized the crimson liquid on his blade, as his smirk became deviant.

"Let them come."

''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''

**Well here's another chapter for Safe and sound.**

**I didn't know what to put, so I thought 'let's see how Lucifer was doing?' well now we know. And he is definitely not happy at the moment. So I have a question, should Maeve return to Daggerhorn or not. Though she vowed not to, she guide them spiritually through Mirrors and Merlin? Let me know in review.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Silent Wolf Singer**


	18. Chapter 18: Coronation

**_Safe and Sound_**

**_Chapter 18: Coronation_**

Never before did I ever imagine that I be alive this long. Now here I am, in Susan quarters at Telmar discussing about what to wear for Prince Caspian Coronation. I felt so different compare to Susan, hearing her talk about embroidery designs and colors on silk and satins. I watched her move around and around the room, digging through her chest. She pulled out a red dress with golden sleeves up and held it up to her bust.

"What do you think of this one on me?" Susan asked.

"Um . . . Shall I fetch a maid?" I asked.

"Come now Maeve; is it that hard on clothes?" Susan asked in a kind manner. She as well as any female in Narnia fined it adorable on my lack of fashion. Well, it's not my fault. I've been wearing rags and leather material for the past seven years. The last time I wore a fancy gown was at the Hunters Ball in Daggerhorn, the night before the hunt, where an assign lady in waiting, chosen my outfit. Also, I have nothing to wear for the coronation and the event is in three hours.

A knock was heard and Lucy came in wearing a lovely purple dress with curly hair. She was holding some sort of package. "Hello everyone! Oh, Susan that such a lovely dress. You should wear it indeed. Maeve, why aren't dressed?"

"That's what we been doing?" Susan sighed in defeat. "Seems my clothes don't fit her."

"Maybe mine will?" Lucy suggested as she handed me a package. I question in why her clothes would fit me since she was a child. Then again, she was older a millennium ago. "Go ahead, open it."

I untied the package to see something that was beautiful, blue gown. It was a bliaud dress with a green corset and golden belt. The lace was magnificent on the wide open sleeves and trim on the open neckline. It seemed to fit my figure instead of a twelve year old girl; this must be from the golden age when she was older.

"Lucy, I –"

"Please wear it. It may suit you better than me." Lucy begged.

I nodded and said thank you before putting the dress on. Once we girls were finished getting dress a knock was heard and Asai waited as our escort to the ceremony. We girls chuckled and grabbed our shoes before heading out the door. I stop for a second and grab Excalibur, sheathing the blade to the belt.

.o0o.

I have never seen Caspian so nervous before since I met him. I smiled and help him adjust his tunic, wiping the dust off his shoulder and adjusted his father's medallion.

"Don't be scared, it's just a crown." I said.

"It's not that, Maeve," Caspian stated. "What if I'm not a good king?"

"You doubt yourself," I sighed and looked at the mirror that rested on the wall.

"That not quite what I met. I'm no king. I'm not ready." Caspian explained. "I would never be like my father."

"Then be better than your father," I stated. "You are the rightful heir to the throne and Aslan chosen you out of anybody here. Before you question yourself, look at your reflection." Mustering all my strength to turn him to face the mirror, "I don't see a coward, but a king! One who united the Narnians and Telmarines together! He who saved Narnia, who wasn't afraid to ask for help and trust his doubts to succeed! Being ruler maybe difficult alone; but with friends and allies… then we stand strong."

"I don't even recognize myself anymore." Caspian whispered.

"Sometimes, it's strange to look at our true selves." I said, touching my face to trace the new birth mark. "All you need is help."

Caspian nodded and kissed my hand, "Shall we, Princess Maeve?"

"Of course, your highness," I chuckled grabbing his hand as we headed towards the throne room.

.o0o.

The coronation went like a breeze, Caspian was nervous at first but it went off with a blast. He walked down the throne room with pride and honor, where the noble lords pledge their loyalty to him. When he reached the throne, Aslan stood there with a smile. Aslan spoke in the laws of Narnia that let his wisdom lead the country to a new era of enlightenment. Caspian nodded his head in agreement, turning around to bow on one knee. He swore his loyalty and oath to be an amiable king. To protect his people, his land and his country, all that was need by a king. Aslan nodded listening to the young king's declaration.

Caspian suspected Edmund to crown him, as it was discussed last night. When he looked up to find Professor Cornelius holding the blue velvet pillow, but it was Peter who took the golden crown as he walked down the aisle followed by the entire Pevensie family. Edmund with the scepter, Lucy had the Globus cruciger, and Susan held the cloak, in coronation the king. I smiled from the pillar next to Glenstorm, Windmane and their two sons.

Once Caspian was given his tokens as King Peter smiled, "I give my power as King to you Caspian. Narnia holds their loyalty and trust to you."

The Pevensies moved to stand next to Aslan while Caspian stood to take his throne. He sat down and immediately the crowd cheers in excitement. The entire roomed boomed out together, "Long live the King!"

Suddenly Excalibur pulsed when hearing this chant. I grabbed it, rubbing the emerald on the handle. Yes, long live the king, but sooner or later, I hope Daggerhorn finds the rightful king. Otherwise, all shall be lost for my people and the infinity magic of life.

.o0o.

After the coronation, a feast was prepared in honor to the new king. All the Narnian and neighboring kingdoms dance on the dance floor. I watch from afar, a bit nervous to the guest who attended; those from Archenland, others from Calormen, and those from Terebinthia. As standing in a corner with a small plate of food while watching everyone dance enjoying themselves. You can say I'm not good with a large crowd. I was lucky to not freak out at the coronation. But now, there were more people than it was at the throne room.

"Can I have this dance?" Asked somebody, I turned around to stare at Asai. He wasn't wearing the garment like the other noble knights in the room. He wore what the Terabithians wore. A Black and silver robes with details of dragon's embroidery. His blonde hair tied up and his Tessen attached to his belt.

"You want to dance with me?" I asked a bit surprise, since Asai and I didn't have a good start.

"Yes, milady, it's not like I would bite." Asai chuckled, taking my plate away and then my hand leading me to the dance floor with a new song. We dance to the waltz and I am glad Morgana forced me to do those dance lessons years ago. Asai was actually a good dancer, nice and slow since I haven't dance the waltz in some time. When the song ended I felt somebody touch my shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Peter asked.

"Of course," I said, nodding a thank you to Asai. Asai nodded and walked off to ask Susan for a dance. Peter took my hand, instead the waltz position, an up going rhythm of violins started. I smiled knowing this song, and stared at Peter in question. Peter nodded as we dance to Daggerneze Regency dance from the Shire. Some of the Archenland and Narnians knew the dance as we got into two lines, one for the men and the other for the woman.

So with a bow, we step forward then step back, taking our hand spinning around in an elegant dace. It wasn't like the waltz, for the couple doesn't always stay attached through the entire song. No, we separated, weaving through the line till reaching the end, and repeat the motion. It was a simple dance, nothing exaggerate compare to the tango or foxtrot, a simple folk dance from the country. Peter and I were enjoying ourselves, till the song ended. The crowd applause to the performance.

I smiled at Peter, "Thank you, your grace."

"It was a pleasure, Princess." Peter said as we bow.

Soon Edmund asked for a dance to the Regency dance and many more gentlemen after that. I wasn't quite conformable from the nobles who dance the waltz with me. How close they were getting and their overly used compliments on my culture and how it is an honor to dance with The Lost Daggerneze Princess. It wasn't long when the last song played that I excused myself for a glass of water. Instead of going to the fountain, I stride towards the pillars from before, away from seeking eyes. Is it me or is it quite warm out here?

"It's a bit warm isn't it?" I jumped surprised to see Aslan standing next to me.

"Aslan," I breathed calming myself down.

"Why aren't you dancing, my dear?" Aslan asked, "You seemed to have fun with Asai, Peter and Edmund.

"Not to be prejudice, it's just I'm not good with strangers, sir." I answered.

"I see," Aslan replied. "Give it time, Maeve. For soon you will be enjoying yourself in Narnia than you had in Daggerhorn."

"I hope so," I sighed as we watch the guest dance. I watch Caspian walked around the ballroom asking the Pevensies and friends some questions. When they shook their head, he started to panic. I was a bit worry when Aslan chuckled.

"He's wondering where you are, better go to him." The lion said.

I nodded and silently walked towards Caspian by using my helot skills. I was so silent behind him; he didn't seem to notice till he reached Lucy. The girl was talking to Susan who stared at us confused. I placed a finger over my lips, not to spoil the surprise.

"Lucy, Susan, have you seen Maeve?" Caspian asked.

"No we haven't," Susan said though a chuckle.

"Why not look behind you." Lucy giggled.

"Behind me?" Caspian asked as he turned around and jump when he saw me.

I giggled, "Looking for me?"

Caspian shook his head, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, just getting some air," I white lie.

Caspian scowled, like he read through my false tone before shaking his head. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," I said, taking his hand going to the center of the ballroom.

We took our position, his hand on my waist and waited for the note to start. I looked into the new kings eyes, to see the happiness in them. I smiled and wink as the note play to the waltz. For so long my life was played in a game: a game of life or death. Knowing I lost so much and gain so little, but I'm thankful what I was given. I was given my name back, atonement, and hope. The basic that would make my soul rest in peace after this life, but that wasn't the only thing. I was given a new friend who I hold feeling for me so dearly, that I ponder a future with Caspian.

With a final spin Caspian bend me backwards on the last note. We panted staring at each other before leaning close to end it with a kiss. The crowd applause though a few gasped and cheers could be heard of the excitement. When standing back up, Caspian leaned into my ear. "Should I make the announcement?"

"Why not, it's not like the Narnians already know." I replied.

Caspian chuckled and faced his people once the music ended. "I like to make announcement! I like to announce that Maeve Camelot and I are courting!"

Everyone cheered to hear such wonderful news. Though, some young maidens cried in disappointment that Caspian was now taken. Trufflehunter and Trumpkin came up to congratulate us, then Glenstorm and his family. It was funny how Ironhoof and Suncloud teased the King in being nice to me or face their blade. Then the Pevensies came up to congratulate us and hope for a prosperous life. Susan leaned up to my ear and whispered that she knew this was going to happen. I blushed and nodded before dragging Caspian hand for another dance to avoid the gentle queen assault. Caspian laughed and we dance the night away.

"You really need to relax, Maeve," Caspian chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm not familiar to these feelings." I said the moment we spin.

"I know, I know," Caspian said. "We'll do it together. You are safe now. Safe and sound."

.o0o.

Later that night I lay in bed unable to sleep. I tossed and turn on the comfortable mattress, the silk felt soft against my skin, nothing compare to wool and cotton. People say a soft bed helps you sleep, but in my case, sleep just passed over me. Guess seven years on cots, stone, and dirt has taken a firm toll on me. I sighed in aggravation, turning on my side and tossed the pillow away, seeing flats surface was all I needed. Ten minutes later, nothing. I sighed, what's the point in living in luxury if you can't remove the habit and comfort of the earth. So getting out of bed, moving the curtains aside, I grabbed the pillow and blanket before dropping them by the fire place.

Excalibur suddenly glows from the mantel the emerald gleaming. Curious, I grabbed the sword and felt a pull to go out to the balcony. The late night hour illuminated with countless stars and a bright full moon. I smiled when a swooshed of wind crossed by landing on the marble rail where Ayden landed. Not able to resist I petted his head, which the falcon leaned into my touch cooing.

"Come to collect, I see?" I murmured.

Ayden nodded ruffling his feather then skipped over to Excalibur. Smiling, I traced the marvelous sword once more then handed it to Ayden. The large steel full of history in being wield by my ancestors and those who shall start a new dynasty. With a final goodbye to the sword, I handed it to Ayden. He pecked the emerald, transforming the sword into a stone egg and flew away towards the west.

I sighed tiredly; returning to my chambers making a small fire then lay down. My body relaxed in comfort as I gazed at the fire. The flames dancing away in telling a story in temptation of pure hypnotic. How the crackling of the fire soothed me in its lullaby. As the flames dance away consuming the air we breathe…

It wasn't long before sleep finally arrived.

'''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''

**_Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, it was senior month, were important event happen at school while teachers pile top on final projects before graduation. So thanks for your patience have and thanks for reading!_**

**_Please leave a review_**

**_Silent wolf singer_**


	19. Chapter 19: Goodbye

**_Safe and Sound_**

**_Chapter 19: Goodbye_**

Caspian woken up early, he was nervous for what is to come today and his people. Not many of the Telmarines are accustomed to having the Narnians living in Telmar. Aslan offered him to make their people decide to live in Narnia or return to their home land. At first he thought this was a good plan but now, he doubted himself. He needed some advice and Professor Cornelius said it was alright and relaxed, but how can he relax when some of his people may leave?

Caspian sighed; there were only two people he can ask now. So grabbing his robe he left his chamber and walked down the corridor to seek his best friend and now personal guard Asai Inori. Caspian knew Asai since he was a kid. The day he met him was heaven grace from his mother. Nearly ten years ago a fight circus came to Telmar from Archenland, Miraz and his father took him to go see slaves fight in different techniques from all around the word, including rumors of Narnian being in the production. It was foretold that Archenland ancestor were descended from the Narnian that of King Franks I children integrated with Nymphs, including his eldest daughter married a river god. Though human they appear there was magic in their blood.

Caspian was excited to finally see an Achenlander, his mother called him a giddy boy as he and his family sat in the royal booth to see the slaves fight and perform in their circus. Caspian was fascinated by the different cultures the slaves performed, some Archenland, other from Calormen, and those from Terebinthia. He was fascinated by the Terebinthian style of fighting. So elegant, that they were from another world. The acrobats finished their performance when the ring master came up and announced the Culture of the noble warrior called a Samurai.

That was the day Caspian met Asai. Asai came to the center ring wearing armor that was out of this world. The slave sat there on the ground with a thin sword in his lap while the ring master introduces the Calormen Immortal, silent warrior that seemed to come from the dead. The battle was amazing that in the end the Samurai won without using much of attack, but more of defenses. Caspian asked if he could go see the Asai in person. His father didn't hear him, but his mother did. At the end of the circus, the Ring leader gladly introduced the fighters to the young prince. When they were led to the Samurai's tent, the sight of pain was worst compare to the soldiers. For the first thing Caspian saw on the slave fighter was lashing on his back.

Asai turned around with empty eyes, putting on his grey robe. "Can I help you, your grace?"

Caspian was shocked for word; Asai was different than he expected to be. Asai was just a teenager that of fifteen. The armor did an excellent job in covering his appearance to be older. When Caspian mother saw the slave, she was surprised as well. She asked Asai how old he was, which he replied fifteen. The queen asked many question, which Asai replied in monotone, like his life wasn't worth much than a slave. But the Queen saw something different from the slave fighter. She grabbed her purse, pulling out a sack of gold and tossed it at the Ringleader.

"I'll take him," Caspian mother said.

"What! You can't, he's my best slave!" the Ringleader objected. "What uses can he be to you?"

"He'll be my personal bodyguard and my sons mentor. Now if you have a problem with me, then I shall take this to the king, my husband." The Queen said with authority.

The Ringleader gulped, not wanting to mess with the Telmarine Queen. Caspian was ecstatic to have Asai as his mentor while Asai bow in graduated. And ever since then, Asai was part of the family, guarding the queen while training Caspian to be a better fighter. Though things turn for worst on King Caspian IX sudden death; the three stick together until the Queen died. Caspian never knew what happen to his mother, for Lady Prunaprismia said she died from natural causes from a fever. Asai begged to differ, for on his mother's death, Asai had a new scar on his cheek.

Before Caspian could knock on the knight's door, it opened to revealed welled dress Asai ready for the day. Caspian find it odd on the knight lack of sleep and one step of head of him.

"What can I do for you, Casp?" Asai asked.

"I need your advice, Asai." Caspian answered.

Asai nodded letting his king into his room. The room was small compare to nobles and royal bedchambers as a full size bed was at a corner, a desk on the opposite, a table, and a chair. The fire place was lit as Asai twin swords rested over the mantle. Asai lack of interior was normal along with his sense of color of black. The men took a seat and Caspian started to explain his problem. The knight nodded to every word of concern till the very end.

"Sometimes it's best to let your people decide," Asai suggested. "A noble king is loved by his people who give them independence, than one who becomes a tyrant. If they chose to leave, accept their departure, Caspian."

"I guess you're right." Caspian sighed.

Asai snorted, "Of course I'm right. I'm the master and you're the student."

Caspian rolled his eyes and laughed, Asai joined in as well, before stop. He stood up and listens to nothing before a sigh escaped. "I think you should come with me."

Caspian didn't understand what he meant but followed anyway. They headed towards the other side of the corridor where Maeve's room was. Caspian was confused as he watched Asai knock on the Princess door. There was no response except for a small whimper. That was all Asai needed as he entered the room along with Caspian to find the Daggerneze Princess sleeping by the fire class, crying in her sleep. She curled into a ball and murmured Parkers name along with others, that of Brom, Morgana, and Arthur.

"She's been like this for the past two nights." Asai announced. "Is this normal for a helot?"

"Probably so," Caspian sighed. He may know how to keep her physically safe, but what happen in the past would never stay in the past. For Maeve was homesick and hearing her cry her family names meant she missed her adopted family.

Asai excused himself while Caspian knelt down to his girlfriend. Trufflehunter told him that Maeve would cry in her sleep as she mention she would have nightmares and wake up screaming. However, she never cried or screamed the two nights they shared in ones presences. Caspian shook gently on Maeve shoulder that woke her up instantly with fright. Panic everywhere before she laid eyes on Caspian and sighed in relief.

"Caspian, what is it?" She asked unaware of her condition.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Caspian relied.

Maeve sighed looking away, "No, just- just a memory."

"You miss Daggerhorn," Caspian stated which Maeve nodded.

"More like the Shire," Maeve answered. "It was my home and the Pendragon were my family. When the guard took me away, I never knew what happen to them? It was forbidden to massacre a clan, and Ayden letter said Brom and Morgana have earned many alliances and have conquered many territories in the name of Camelot. But I worry, even if Zala's gone, Lucifer would not rest till every rebel is dead. Also Arthur, he's only fourteen. The last I saw him was when he was six and started his training."

"Maeve, have faith in your people." Caspian said, tucking a loose strand of hair out of her face. "If you can defeat a Telmarine army then so can they. They have everyone on their side and have domain of the villages. It won't be long before all peace is made."

Maeve nodded, wiping a dear away with her hand. "If only you knew. You're right. I must keep my faith and hope that a new era would rise."

The burning fire in Maeve's green eyes made Caspian smiled. He definitely found somebody special and hopes for more in a distant future.

.o0o.

Maeve's POV

I was helping Lucy put her hair in a braid while Susan got herself ready. A sorrow dread filled the air, for we knew this was goodbye. Though today we asked if any Telmarines wished to return home, I feel so would the Pevensies. Once done with Lucy hair, I put on my new dress. It was one of Lucy old gown, which surprised me how I can fit into the young queen old wardrobe while Susan didn't in the bust region. Anyway, I put on a beautiful Austrian Kleid Gown with gold brocade. I decided to go without the sleeves and let the chemise fabric show. It was serious for no skin is showing, since exposure of too much was frond upon. Unlike Daggerneze maiden who were free to express as much skin as desire here it's slightly disturbing. Sooner or later the Telmarines would have to get accustomed to the Narnians of old fashion, but today I respected their style.

Once we were done Aslan appeared asking to speak with Susan. The gentle queen was nervous but I smiled placing a hand on her shoulder. "Go ahead; I'll take Lucy to the tree."

"Thank you," Susan said and followed Aslan out.

.o0o.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man." Caspian announced on the patio in front of his people. "Any Telmarines who wish to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Old Telmar," A lord announced.

"We're not referring to Old Telmar," Aslan said, "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens."

I snorted; well that explains how man came to Narnia, through portals and gates ways to another world. Now I wonder how the Daggerneze ancestor came to these lands. Although many were reincarnated, we hold no memory or record of our ancestor arrival, since they didn't record it and rest in peace. Did my people actually come from their world or did we come from another?

"I'll go," General Glozelle said. "I accept the offer."

"So will us," Queen Prunaprismia said, holding her baby. I frown for the child will grow up without a father. For I know how it felt to be parentless. But the son of Miraz shall have his mother and Glozelle shall make a good father figure.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said then breathed on them in blessing.

Aslan nodded and stared at the tree behind them that balance just a mere edge on the cliff. Slowly, the tree began to move, splitting from the center as the bark unravel to create an archway. The trees magic had the Telmarines in awe along with a few Narnians. For so long had the tree moves until this past few days. Glozelle and Prunaprismia bowed to Aslan afterwards walked through the passage to their forefathers land. Many of the people gasped in horror announcing that Aslan has killed them.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" A soldier demanded.

"Sire," Reepicheep said aloud, "If my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay."

Aslan looked at the noble mouse for a moment, and then raised his head at the Pevensies. Susan and Peter exchange a look before the once High King stood forward. "We'll go."

"We will?" Edmund asked surprised as did Lucy.

"Come on. Our time's up. After all," Peter said as he walked towards Caspian. Peter then removed his sword and handed it to Caspian. "We're not really needed here anymore."

Caspian took the sword, "I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan said suddenly, "We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy asked.

"You two are," Peter said to his youngest sister, "At least, I think he means you two."

"But why," Lucy asked, looking to Aslan in worry. "Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, my dear. But all things have their time." Aslan assured as he gave a look at me for a second then back to Lucy. "Your brother and sister learned what they can from this world. Now it is time for them to live on their own."

Peter walked up to his sister taking her hand to assure that someday she would understand. I smiled in seeing a caring brother figure Peter is actually was. With that said, it was time for our goodbyes. I hugged Susan first as we promised we're friends till the very end. Then it was Edmund, though we had our conversation battle tactic, he was a good friend. Afterwards it was Lucy which I knelt down to her height as tears weld in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, tis not the end of this story, just another chapter." I assured her. "You'll be back again when help is needed."

"But, will I see you again?" Lucy asked.

"Only fate will decide, Lucy, for though we might not meet again, we shall see each other in the afterlife." I said kissing the top of her head and engulfed her in a hug. Whispering a small melody in her ear, "Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay."

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked when we pulled back.

"I tell you the next time we meet, just remember those words." I said.

Lucy nodded before walking away towards her siblings soon it was Peter who stood before me. I offered a hand to shake which he accepted. Except instead of a handshake, he pulled me into a hug. I hug back for a quick moment before pulling away.

"Guess we're allies now?" I asked.

"More like friends," Peter suggested. "Equal?"

"Equal," I agreed.

I walked next to Caspian taking his hand as the Pevensies made there goodbye. Lucy turned back in question as her siblings had the head start. I placed three fingers to my lips and pulled them out towards her for goodbye. Lucy nodded, hope in her hazel eyes for one day she return. With a final glance she turned around and walked through the trees Archway. The moment the Valiant queen crossed through; the Pevensies vanished to their world. Caspian gave my hand a squeeze, which I looked up to him and smiled.

"Shall we?" Caspian asked.

"Yes," I said, as Caspian lead the way to our new life.

But before leaving with Caspian I turned around to stare at Aslan who smiled at us the walked the opposite direction. From the stories Granny Willow told me; Aslan was not like all other lions. One day he will be here and the next he will not. But you mustn't judge him, for he is not a tame lion. But he is good.

'_Until we meet again.' _I thought.

"King Caspian, look what I found?" Asai called, joining us from our walk around the courtyard to see him hold the silver device. "What is this object that projects light?"

"That is Edmund torch," Caspian took the torch and turned it off.

I burst out laughing, which had the men concern. "By Ouroboros tail, now we definitely know Edmund shall return for that thing."

It took the men a moment before they too joined in the laugh.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I've change my mind, this is the end of this story and I shall write a sequel when I have time.**

**So this is where I would get creative, so roll with me. MCH gave me an idea which but if you have any ideas, I'm all ears. Just leave them in the review.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	20. Notice

Notice!

I've decided to make a sequel and change the plot.

Though it may take time for I'm very busy with college and was lucky enough to edit this story. So take a look, also I change chapter 12 so you might want to re-read this! Also should I make the next chapter about Maeve joining Caspian on the dawn treader or not? Leave a review and decide!

Thanks for reading!


	21. Update

New Sequel is up!

the title is called Breath of Life

Summary: The age of Exploration has brought Peace throughout Narnia as Caspian makes an important decision of his life. Maeve on the other hand received news of Daggerhorn freedom is ecstatic, though senses something is aloof. Can the two figures out what to do of this arrangement before Caspian goes on his voyage…or shall all seem lost once more.


End file.
